The Nightmare Before Doomsday
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: This story was taken out from my twisted mind, crossing 7 stories: TNBC, Sly Cooper, Harry Potter, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Halo and Star Wars. AU. Jack, Sly, Harry, Goku, John, Luke and Naruto must defeat their old enemies and restore the peace throughout their worlds. A bit OOC and pairings include JackxSally, SlyxCarmelita, HarryXGinny, etc.
1. Prologue

Prologue .- A sinister plan.  
"T'was a long time ago...  
Long before you were born...  
In galaxies far, far away.  
And history I will tell today...  
Took place at the worlds of Legendary Heroes.  
Now you've probably wondered how it all began If you do, this will explain you all"  
Our adventure begins in Hell, the place where they end the souls of the evil ones when they die.  
In the innermost corner of this place, seven villains have gathered to make a spell, thereby ending their enemies once and for all.  
The first villain is a bald dark wizard with white skin, red eyes and two holes in the middle of his face as nose. He carries a wand with a skull-like handle, and wears a long black robe.  
The following villain is an alien from the "Jilharanae" specie, better known by humans (Evil adds: And the people who haven't investigated about the species in "Halo") as "Brute." He looks like a bluish skinned, white furred, big gorilla, wearing only a pair of chinstraps and a belt, as well he's carrying a heavy gravity hammer, known as "The Fist of Rukt".  
The third villain is another alien, but from the "Tuffle" race, with grayish skin, blue eyes wide. Anatomical wears black suit, with a kind of yellow vest with red trim. Unlike others, he carries no weapon.  
The fourth villain is a rogue ninja from the village of Konoha, wearing some sort of white robe, tied at the waist with a purple bow. He is much like the first villain, only his eyes are yellow and he has black long hair.  
The next villain is a Sith Lord native of the planet Coruscant. He wears a kind of black hooded robe, he has white skin, his face is wrinkled, and has yellow eyes with red edges. As a weapon he carries a lightsaber.  
The following villain is a huge mechanical owl, silver-gray colored, with yellow eyes. It may seem to have no weapons, but its beak and talons are extremely sharp, as much as the Sith Lord's lightsaber.  
And the last one is a huge beige bag of bugs, with a large aperture as mouth, and two smaller ones as eyes.  
These villains are close to some kind of cauldron, which is showing the images of a skeleton, a raccoon, a SPARTAN-II, a saiyan, a wizard, a ninja and a jedi knight. These are the Legendary Heroes. And therefore, the villains' archnemesis.  
One would think that the villains would be furious to see their old enemies, but as I said, they are planning how to kill them.  
- This time our plans will not fail! - The dark wizard, named Voldemort, clinched.  
- They never have expected this! - The rogue ninja, named Orochimaru, said.  
- So nobody can stop us! - The Brute, called Tartarus, let out.  
- Our hit will be so fast that they won't even notice it! - The Sith Lord, known as Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine, added.  
- And the Earth, the jedi, the saiyans and the humans will be destroyed! - The Tuffle, known as Baby, affirmed.  
- We wil dominate the universe and annihilate anyone in our way! - The mechanical owl, named Clockwerk, said.  
- AND THEY WILL BE WHO EXTERMINATE EACH OTHER, HAHAHAHAHA! - The bag of bugs, called Oogie Boogie, laughed.  
The villains laughed maliciously, in the real world, meanwhile the Heroes not even imagine what lies ahead.  
In the Earth, in the Galaxy and in the Universe are all kinds of Heroes, but only seven can stop the evil plans of these guys.

The EvilDoer Productions proudly presents:

THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE DOOMSDAY. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 .- The 7 Legendary Heroes.  
Having seen what the villains have planned, we now turn to the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, to be precise, a place known as "The Burrow", home of the Weasley family.  
The first hero is a 21 years old, thin wizard, he's wearing glasses, a red sweater, blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a black robe. As a peculiarity, has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. His name is Harry James Potter Evans.  
Just at that moment, Harry was a little nervous, because that was the day that he would say to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that Ginny and him have been engaged.  
- I just hope Ron doesn't want to melt me or something, I remember when I told him that Ginny and I were dating, he didn't take it too well. - Harry said to himself.  
However, he didn't know would never say something to the Weasleys.  
Harry was at over 110 yards to reach his destination, when suddenly a hole opens in the ground and engulfed him, leading him to a dark dimension.  
The wizard rejoined and looked around, he saw only himself and what he had with him. Harry cursed under his breath and pulled out his wand, he muttered a spell and a small light emanated from the tip of his wand. And so he ventured into dark place, not knowing what awaited him.  
Meanwhile in Africa, in the ruins of a city once known as New Mombasa, a SPARTAN-II soldier emerges from a small ship, this soldier has a heavy and thick MJOLNIR Mark VI armor, so his face is unknown. The SPARTAN observed around and went back inside the craft, which he had crashed just not more than five minutes. Inside the transport, a holographic AI had her arms folded and was looking at him reproachfully.  
- Well done, John, you've crashed another ship. - The AI called Cortana, said quizzically.  
- At least I drive better than you. - The Spartan replied.  
- Yeah, whatever you say. - Cortana said, as she shook her head slightly and smiled.  
Suddenly, something was heard outside the ship, something very big. A large rock struck the ship on one side, but John thought he had been an enemy vehicle, so he took an assault rifle nearby and went to check.  
- John! Don't leave me! - Cortana screamed.  
- I won't abandon you! Don't worry! - John replied.  
However, he couldn't fulfill that promise.  
John stood on the forerunner starfighter that the remaining forerunners gave him, when another rock hits the ship and make John fall over the side, where a dimensional hole opens, leading the SPARTAN to the same place than the wizard.  
Rejoined John, took the assault rifle and he aim it in random directions, until he realized that he was alone. The SPARTAN activated the lantern of his armor, put his rifle on his back and began walking in that dark world.  
Far from there, off the Earth, two Jedi are being hunted by a group of space pirates. One of the Jedi is a redhead woman with green eyes and white skin, wearing a kind of anatomical blue sleeveless outfit, a brown belt with a lightsaber, and has a laser gun in one hand. The other is a blond man with blue eyes, wearing a kind of beige uniform, black boots, a brown belt with a lightsaber, and carrying a laser gun in his hand.  
- I hate the pirates! - The female Jedi said.  
- I think the pirates think the same of us! - The male Jedi said.  
- Shut up, Luke! Now just follow me!  
- Well, I just hope we don't get disintegrated because of this plan, Jade.  
Both kept their guns and then drew their swords. They activated them and launched the attack against the pirates. But when Luke was about to attack a pirate, a hole was opened at his feet, and led the Jedi to the dark place where the wizard and the SPARTAN-II were.  
Luke stood up and swung his sword against the nothingness. After realizing he was alone, he started walking, using his lightsaber as a lantern.  
Back on Earth, in the bustling Village Hidden Among the Leaves, better known as the Village of Konoha, we see a young 20 years old Hokage, he's blond, wearing an orange jumpsuit and a cloak, he's asleep at his desk, on all the important documents of the village. Suddenly a hole opens on the desktop and swallows the Hokage, sending him at the same site as the wizard, the SPARTAN-II and the Jedi knight. The Hokage, called Naruto, cursed under his breath, and rubbed his the part of his face which fell onto. After some time, he realized he was alone in a dark dimension, where they saw nothing but himself. Naruto made a Rasengan and lifted it up as he began to walk, to light his way.  
Now we turn to Heaven, the counter place to Hell, where a Saiyan with tousled hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit, and blue belt, boots, shirt and sweat bands, sleeping, like the Hokage. Suddenly, the Saiyan, named Goku, awoke some alarmed, he felt that something wasn't right.  
Unfortunately, he was right. A hole opened up and swallowed it, sending it to the same dimensions that the wizard, the SPARTAN-II, the Jedi and the Hokage. Only this one was more clever, and he was able to fell on his feet on that dimension. He observed around, shrugged, created an energy ball and started walking toward the immensity of that place.  
Back on Earth, to be precise in the city of love, Paris, France. Here we see an anthropomorphic raccoon thief, wearing a tuxedo and holding a red rose in his right hand. His name, Sly Cooper. But Sly felt that something was wrong, it was as if the good was being torn from the face of the universe. "This is strange, I feel as if suddenly there were more evil, why is this happening?" Sly asked to himself. Suddenly, a noise startle the raccoon and he changes rapidly, removing the formal attire for a blue anatomical T-shirt, blue hat and boots, and a gold belt with the emblem of his family, and a small red pouch in his right leg and a cane with a golden hook. And before Sly could knew it, a hole opened beneath him, sending him to the dimension where the wizard, the Spartan, the Hokage, the Jedi and the Saiyan were. After rejoin, Sly triggered a light on his cane and walked toward the darkness, to see if he could find any help.  
Again we left the land of mortals, to go to a peculiar place, known as Halloween Town, which is celebrating the annual holiday (Evil clears: Which isn't Easter or Christmas).  
As a skeleton about 6 ft. and 9 in. high got out of the snake-shaped fountain, everyone cheered, ending the celebration.  
- This was an excellent Halloween! - The Mayor said.  
- This has been the most terrifying Halloween ever! Thank you everyone! - The skeleton said with false joy.  
- No, thank you, Jack, without you leading us, who knows hoe the Halloweens could be. - The Mayor replied cheerfully.  
- Don't be modest, Mayor, everyone deserve some credit 'round here.  
- No, Jack, you're the best. - The tall witch let out.  
- Yes, you are the most terrifying. - The short witch added.  
- Ok, ok, I understand it, really. - Jack said nervously.  
- Wait! We still have to deliver the prizes. -The Mayor said, as every year since 1810.  
While the crowd was distracted, Jack used a green mass attached to his arm, which he called "Soul rubber" to escape to the cemetery. The only person who saw Jack running away, was his girlfriend, a rag doll in a dress made of scraps of various types, called Sally. This worried her because she knew that Jack had fled to take a break from the Halloween's routine, and that this had caused two terrible incidents in three years.  
- I just hope nothing happens this year. - Sally said to herself.  
Unfortunately for her, there'd be a much bigger incident to the last two together.  
Meanwhile in the cemetery, Jack is cursing himself for not being able to beat the routine... and because he has 3 years with this problem.  
- Why I can't beat this silly routine? - Jack complained. - How is it?...  
Suddenly, Jack felt that the good was missing, but not only in the town, but throughout the universe. "What's happening in the universe? I feel like if suddenly there's more evil?", Jack thought. But as he was thinking, he dind't noticed that a hole had opened up and had took him to the same place where the wizard, the SPARTAN, the Jedi, the Hokage, the Saiyan and the thief were.  
Jack rejoined and transformed to his "Pumpkin King" form to illuminate the place a little, and started walking to nowhere.  
Now in Hell, the villains were celebrating the first part of his master plan is working.  
- Now no one can stop us! - Voldemort let out.  
The Villains opened one last portal which leaded to Earth. The seven crossed it and spread out, ready to fulfill their biggest ambitions again, only this time, no one could stop them. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .- Battle of Heroes.  
John McArthey, Harry Potter, Son Goku, Sly Cooper, Naruto Uzumaki, Luke Skywalker and Jack Skellington were scattered throughout, as they began to call it, "The Zone of the Nothingness."  
But now the light sources they had were the only thing they could see. Their bodies were merging with the darkness of the place as they advanced, until they could only see a faint part of them and a dim light.  
But something began to draw their attention, each one saw six lights approaching them. And as the others were noticing, each was turning off the light source that he had, because they thought they were enemies who tried to corner them.  
Everyone took their weapons and prepared to fight, in case needed.  
The first to be ready was John, for being a disciplined and well trained soldier, he was ready for all kinds of situations. "If I had a sniper rifle, I could use the night vision against whatever is trying to corner me,"John thought. Just then, a sniper rifle appeared at the SPARTAN's feet, he took it and activated the weapon's special vision and walked as quietly as he could.  
John was followed by Sly, given his nature of having a coldly calculated strategy in case of danger. Sly thought: "Too bad that I don't have my infrared goggles, they could be very useful in this situation." And in that instant, Sly felt that something fell into his pouch, he was a little puzzled, so he opened it a little, and to his surprise, his googles were there. The thief shrugged and put on the googles before starting to walk toward the others.  
After Sly, Jack was prepared to fight, because hi's easyness to think of plans of action in imminent danger situations. Jack returned to normal and transformed his soul rubber into a sword, then thought: "I remember that I forgot my bag of tricks, if I'd have it with me, maybe I'd more chance to beat whoever is against me." And as with John and Sly, Jack appeared his bag of tricks, which he took and hid in his suit some way.  
Goku was next, since he's a Saiyan who's always ready to fight, feeling the ki of his potential enemies. He never needed devices to fight, so he didn't think of anything.  
Luke followed, given his nature as Jedi, turned off his lightsaber and began to feel his enemies with the Force.  
Harry was the next to be ready. "Too bad that I don't have my invisible cloak with me, it could be useful this time," the wizard thought. And right at his feet, an invisible cloak appeared. Harry took it and threw it over him, trying to cover himself completely.  
And at last, Naruto was prepared for combat. "If I had only had my weapons when I showed up here," the hokage thought. But to his surprise, he suddenly felt something hanging from the back of his pants. When checked what it was, was a kunai holder, full of weapons. Naruto shrugged and took one of the kunai he had prepared to attack if necessary.  
Jack concentrated; he closed his eyes and heard around... silence, nothing was there... but then he hears the sound of something metallic touching the ground, followed by the sound of a finger pushing slowly against a trigger.  
Suddenly he heard a shot that was aimed directly at him. The skeleton was able to dodge with great agility and managed to hit with the soul rubber to whoever shot him. But to his surprise, the green mass collided with a wall of yellow rays.  
But that wasn't all, some sort of shiny sword furiously approached to Harry, but the weapon went flying after Harry shouted Expelliarmus!. The strange thing was that whoever was the owner of the sword, didn't even had to move an inch to retrieve his sword, because he just raised his hand and the sword returned to him immediately, which meant that Harry had to put a spell shield between him and his attacker.  
Sly saw what was happening, but that didn't save him from being attacked by a green mass, which took him by the ankle and threw him against what looked like a robot. When the thief hit the "robot", it immediately tried to strike him several times in the face, narrowly failing. Finally, Sly rejoined and whacked the robot with his cane on which he had fallen, but his cane was repelled by a jet of red light, like John's sniper rifle.  
Meanwhile, Naruto was fighting against a formidable opponent, because no one had given him such a battle before. But his opponent was using jutsus that he had never seen or even imagined. On the other hand, Goku was having the fight of his life, but there was something wrong with his opponent, because he couldn't throw his attacks, having to get to close to damage him.  
After exchanging attacks, strokes and kicks for half an hour, everyone were very tired, and strangely enough, since the opponents almost never attacked before being attacked.  
"How strange, if they try to kill me, why they don't attack me more times?" John thought.  
"The Force is strong in them, the strange thing is that they have not the slightest bit of influence from the Dark Side," Luke mentally said.  
"Their chakras are quite high, but they aren't evil, so strange for enemies," Naruto let out in his mind.  
"Their ki are everything, including very high, but they aren't evil," Goku thought.  
"Their movements are more defensive than offensive, it's very strange, because they're trying to kill me, or at least that's what I think," Sly concluded.  
"They almost always try to disarm me, rather than attack me, now that's strange," Harry thought.  
"Whenever I attack, they always try to take my sword rather than fight back, we're supposed to be enemies," Jack mentally said.  
The battle continued a moment longer.  
Naruto, Sly, Harry and Goku fought between them on the one hand, while Jack, Luke and John were engaged in a sword battle (Evil clears: John is using a covenant energy sword that he appeared; Jack's using his soul rubber sword, which isn't damaged with Luke's lightsaber).  
Suddenly, just before Naruto could throw a Rasen-Shuriken against Sly; Sly could mortally wound Harry; Harry could hit Goku with an Avada Kedavra; Goku could launch a Full-Powered Kame-Hame-Ha against Naruto; Jack could cut John to half; John could drove his sword in Luke; and Luke could cut Jack's head, something made them stop dead in their tracks.  
Their bodies were visible again, causing all of them to discover who they were fighting.  
The Thief, the Saiyan, the Hokage, the SPARTAN-II, the Jedi, the Wizard and the Skeleton down their weapons and stared at each other for what seemed like hours.  
No one dared make a move that wasn't the change the stare at others.  
Then Jack spoke:  
- Why did you stop? Aren't we enemies?  
- I don't know, I thought you were evil. - Luke answered.  
- I'm not evil. - Harry clarified.  
- Me neither. - John added.  
- Me less. - Goku said.  
- Me neither. - Sly said.  
- Me too. - Naruto said.  
- And though it doesn't look like, me neither. - Jack said.  
- And why you attacked me then? - Sly asked while crossing his arms.  
- Because the robot shot at me. - Jack answered.  
- I thought you were an enemy, in war is to kill or be killed. - John said. - By the way, I'm human, but I'm wearing an armor.  
- Whatever. If we are all good, we should stop trying to assassinate each other. - Harry suggested.  
- Well, if you put away your weapons, I'll do it too. - Naruto said.  
- Speak for all of them, boy, I don't use something as barbaric as weapons. - Goku snapped.  
The six that had weapons put them away, and stared at each other.  
After some time they all decided to sit down and begin to know each other.  
- Well, since we aren't trying to kill each other and we're in trust, my name is Harry Potter. - Harry said.  
- I'm Naruto Uzumaki. - Naruto said proudly.  
- My name is Goku. - Goku said with a smile.  
- I'm Luke Skywalker. - Luke said.  
- My name is Sly, Sly Cooper. - Sly said.  
- My name is Jack Skellington, to serve you. - Jack said while bowing.  
- Hum, it's been a long time since I used my full name, I hardly remember it. - John said as he tried to remember his name. - The only thing I remember is that my name is John.  
- Okay, so what were all those jutsus that you were doing? - Naruto asked.  
- What's a jutsu? - Luke asked in response.  
- Do these "jutsu" you mention have anything to do with the ki? - Goku asked.  
- Ki? - Sly said rather confused.  
- Is "ki" a measure for magic? - Harry asked.  
- Really? Magic? - Jack asked, looking at Harry.  
- What kind of weapons are those? - John asked. - I've never seen weapons like yours, and I've fought in an inmense war.  
- You're not the only one. - Luke snapped. - I used to be General for the Republic.  
- I fought in the Shinobi World IV War. - Naruto said. - By the way, which republic?  
- What does "shinobi" means? - Goku asked.  
- Ok, we have enough trouble trying to understand what every one means, so what if we are telling each his history? - Jack proposed. - After all, we have nothing else to do and we have hundreds of questions about the other one.  
- Okay, who's first? - John asked.  
- We draw straws or something? - Sly asked while shrugging.  
- That's a good idea, if we had straws. - Harry snapped.  
- And how do we decide then? - Luke asked.  
- I know! Let's play rock, scissors, paper! So whoever wins goes first, who lost at the last follows, and so in countdown to the first one who lost. - Goku explained.  
- Good idea. - Naruto let out.  
The others nodded and started.  
- Rock, Scissors, Paper! - They all seven said together.  
And the result was:  
All but Jack: Scissors.  
Jack: Paper.  
Jack happily left the circle, for his plan to go to last worked.  
The others rolled their eyes when they saw the big grin that Jack had when he saw that he had lost, then shook their heads and continued with the game.  
Naruto followed Jack; after Naruto, Goku lost; then Luke came out; after Luke, Harry was defeated.  
In the end, leaving only John against Sly.  
- Rock, Scissors, Paper! - The SPARTAN and the Thief shouted.  
Result= John: Paper vs. Sly: Stone.  
John won.  
- Ok, I think it'll take me some time, so you better make yourself comfortable. - John said.  
Everyone sat and looked at John.  
Then Naruto started shivering, like Luke, Harry and Sly.  
- What's happening? - John asked.  
- It's cold. - Luke replied haltingly.  
- Can't ya feel it? - Sly asked while hugging himself to keep warm.  
- No. - Jack, Goku and John answered.  
- Well, I better do this. - Jack said before throwing two fireballs at the center of the circle that he and his new friends had formed.  
The fireballs became a good-sized flame, which was sufficient to Sly, Harry, Luke and Naruto stop shivering.  
- Ok, now that we are well, I'll tell my story... - John said.  
And with that, a new friendship was forged, each heard the stories of others, and something about them caught their eye.  
They were more alike than they thought. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 .- A common past.  
None of the Heroes could believe it... all their pasts were quite similar.  
- Wow, and think that we could've killed each other just a few hours ago. - Naruto said.  
- It's amazing that all our stories are so similar. - Luke said.  
- Yes, it's strangely good to know that I'm not the only person in the world to have a so eventful life. - Sly let out.  
- We might even be brothers, not been for the fact we're all different and that we have different skills. - Naruto pointed out.  
- Okay, and now... What do we do? - Goku asked.  
- Actually, I have no idea. - Jack answered honestly. - I thought that we've already taken outta here by now.  
While the others thought what to do, John was remembering all his past; Eridanus II, Dr. Halsey, Chief Mendez, the seventy three children with which the SPARTAN project began, Kelly and Sam... Finally, many memories came back to John's mind at that time.  
As Master Chief returned his mind to the reality, Harry and Luke were playing with the Force and the magic; Goku and Naruto were seeing if there was anything to eat; and Jack and Sly were playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" .  
John let out a sigh, he raised his hands to his head and went slowly removing his legendary helmet.  
The surprise was total... The others stared at him as if they were gawking at his image. It was expected, the guy had a good looking.  
Perhaps he was very pale, 'cause John almost never took off his armor, but in the end, the girls should understand what I mean: blue eyes, brown rather long hair, a small scar and a slight separation in his incisors.  
When the Chief saw his companions' eyes, he was somewhat confused.  
- Why do you all stare at me? - The SPARTAN asked.  
- Because you look good, I mean, despite you're rather pale. - Sly let out.  
- Sly, I think that sounded a little... You know... - Naruto said.  
- No! I only said it because it's true! - The thief replied as he blushed with the shinobi's comment.  
- Yes it's true you're the other side. - Harry said, making everyone laugh.  
- I hate you both. - Sly said, making everyone laugh even harder.  
After all shut up his laughter, John put back his helmet, he rose and said:  
- Well, it strikes me that we could finish our battle.  
The others got thoughtful for a couple of seconds, then everyone nodded and stood up.  
- I'll try not hurt you... a lot. - Sly said with a cunning smile.  
- Ha! Do you think you can even beat me, ringtail? - Harry asked with much self-confidence.  
- Both are insane if you think you can with me! - Naruto said.  
- Yes, whatever you say, "Fox Boy". I'm gonna win! - Goku said slyly.  
- That's in your dreams, "Kakarot", because the winner will be me! - Luke afirmed.  
- There'll be only one winner...And it'll be me! Defeat is not an option for me! - John said firmly.  
- None of you are going to beat me! That's for sure! - Jack said.  
And so, as Jack uttered the last word of his sentence, all rushed to the attack.  
First it was: Luke vs. Harry, Naruto vs. John, and Sly vs. Jack vs. Goku.  
After the Jedi couldn't win against the Wizard, that Naruto proved to be as fast as John, and Sly prove he was as agile as Jack, and that they could dodge every attack Goku tried against them, the battles moved to: Luke vs. Naruto vs. Sly, John vs. Goku, and Harry vs. Jack.  
And yet, things didn't change too much.  
Luke proved he could read Naruto's movements and match his speed, in addition that Sly showed to Luke and Naruto that he could disappear presence and turn himself invisible; John showed that he was as strong as Goku, and Jack could reverse some of the spells that Harry would throw him, with his soul rubber.  
Then the fights moved to: John vs. Jack vs. Luke, Naruto vs. Goku, and Harry vs. Sly.  
Despite the great strength that the SPARTAN had, Luke and Jack proved to be more than perfect contenders for him; Naruto showed that the Kyuuby powers within him were more than enough to deal with someone like Goku; and Harry proved that magic could reveal Sly's position with relative ease.  
In the end, after opponents changed by more than twenty times, all were exhausted, none of them had this feeling in some time ago.  
- (Gasps) I... can't... believe... this... - Jack said very wearily.  
- (Gasps) Your... skills... are... amazing... - Sly let out.  
- (Gasps) This... must... finish... RIGHT NOW! - John shouted.  
- (Gasps) I... couldn't... agree... more. - Goku said.  
And with that said, the Heroes began collecting every drop of energy they had left, and accumulated in his right fists.  
Luke was collecting some of the Force.  
Goku gathered all the Ki he had left.  
Harry managed to accumulate his Magic.  
Naruto accumulated all his remaining Chakra.  
Jack covered his fist with Fire, Ice and Darkness.  
But since John and Sly knew nothing about accumulating their energy in one place, they used their gadgets.  
John made some adjustments to his armor, and diverted energy from the shields to his fist.  
And for Sly, he took out the battery to his cane and tied it to his knuckles.  
As everyone did, everyone went on the attack.  
But nobody could hit anyone.  
On the contrary, all managed to dodge the blows of others.  
And after trying this strategy for about half an hour, everyone were more tired.  
So... in a last attempt to hit someone, they all lauched against all the others.  
And by that I mean they were in a circle, and all rushed to the center.  
The Seven Heroes launched a roar... just a second before their fists collided against each other...  
And then...

CRASH!

A roar like they had never heard echoed in the Zone of the Nothingness... And all the noise came from the clash of their powers.  
But that was not all.  
A very bright light began to emanate from the crash, blinding everybody... and suddenly, the Heroes were thrown back by a shock wave.  
When all were able to reincorporate, which was almost immediately, they were all very concerned about what they had made: now the collision was throwing energy beams, and a wind with the force of a hurricane struck the area where they were.  
- WHAT HAVE WE DONE? - Harry asked with some fear.  
- Hang on! That thing is trying to suck us! - Naruto yelled.  
Each anchored to the floor as each could; Jack using his soul rubber; John, his armor and his strength; Goku, his strength; Sly, his cane and some magnets in his boots; Luke, the Force; Harry, an enchantment; and Naruto, his strength and his chakra.  
- Grrrrarhg! I can't resist anymore! - Sly said before flying out to some kind of black hole.  
- SLY! - All the Heroes shouted, before they passed by the same thing.  
And without knowing it, the Heroes had opened a dimensional portal... which would bring them back to their dimension.  
But what they found didn't make them feel welcome and at home...  
What they found was total devastation.  
A city reduced to less than rubble.  
The Heroes couldn't believe the level of destruction they were seeing. They were astonished and amazed.  
- WHAT HAPPENED HERE? - All seven shouted in unison. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. - The Alliance of the M's to Wipe Out Evil.

(Evil recommends: For the first time in history, go to URL ".com/watch?v=8xPaeONSn_8&feature=fvst" and put the song "Sad but True" by Metallica [The channel is not mine])

Sad but true.  
The Heroes were back in their dimension... But something was very wrong.  
Right now were in the rubble of a street, which was recognized almost immediately by Harry... Grimmauld Place.  
And to make matter worse, they were on the ruins of Ancient House of the Blacks.  
- How could this happen? - Luke was asked completely stunned.  
- We were only out for a couple of days! - Sly said in disbelief the level of destruction he saw.  
- Where are we? - Naruto said. - I cannot recognize anything around us.  
- On... Grim...Grimmauld Place... - Harry said with tears in his eyes and a lump in the throat.  
- Please tell me you did not live around here, Harry. - John asked when he saw his friend's state.  
- I wish it so, John... - Harry answered before he began to mourn with deep sorrow and bitterness.  
Jack walked over to Harry, who was kneeling with his face on the floor as he wept, and gave him a hug, trying not to imagine what would Halloween Town be, if Grimmauld Place was completely devastated.  
As for others, they could not stop thinking about how the places where they used to live were.  
Paris... The Paozu mountain... Konoha... Coruscant (Evil says: I know the latter is a planet, so if you know where Luke lives hell, tell me willingly and spare me the bad reviews, or you can go to f**k yourself).  
Anyway, all of them ended up kneeling on the floor and sobbing quietly.  
But something made Sly and John suddenly alerted.  
Both rejoined, drew their weapons and shouted, "Who's there?".  
In an instant, all our Heroes were surrounded by several soldiers, which (to Luke's surprise) were using a logo very similar to that used during the Rebellion against the Empire.  
- Why you're using an emblem so similar to the Rebel Alliance to restore the Republic? - Asked the Jedi.  
- This emblem is the Alliance of M to Wipe Out Evil's! - One of the soldiers replied.  
- Rebel Alliance of M? - Goku said as if he couldn't believe his ears.  
- Drop your weapons or we shoot! - The soldier with the highest rank said.  
- What do you say? Do we interrogate them to extract everything they know? - Luke asked.  
- Ok, but don't hurt much. - Jack ordered.  
Twenty seconds later, the soldiers were unarmed and stunned on the ground.  
John put his rifle on his back, took the highest ranking soldier from the shirt and said:  
- Listen, you'll told to me and my friends what happened here, why it occurred and how it happened, okay?  
- Never! - Replied the soldier.  
- Ok, you're starting to bug me. - John said.  
- Put my soldier down now. - A voice that John immediately recognized said.  
John and the others turned and faced seven other figures.  
But instead of being enemies... Were their friends.  
Or so they thought.  
- M's, attack! - Shouted one of the figures.  
Immediately, our Heroes were in combat position and tried to fight back.  
But it was basically impossible.  
The attackers were extremely fast, strong and very skilled.  
However, Luke, Sly, John, Harry, Goku, Naruto and Jack made a formidable strike force.  
Luke struggled with a man who had a lightsaber; John fought against a black-skinned soldier who had a very similar rifle; Goku threw Kamehamehas that were intercepted by purple energy waves released by a guy with short hair; Naruto was making Rasengans aimlessly against a bluish-black-haired shinobi, which were easily repelled by other spheres made with electricity; Sly hit as hard as he colud a six-feet-tall pink hippo, but his punches seemed to have not even the slightest effect on him; Harry was in a duel of magic against a redhead; and Jack dodged and tried to trip up a creature that seemed to have two faces.  
But no matter how much they tried, their attacks had just small effects against those who were attacking them.  
- What the hell are they thinking? - Sly yelled as he dodged blow after blow from his adversary.  
- You deserve to die! - Answered the man who was facing Naruto.  
- It's all your fault! - Yelled the redhead who was fighting with Harry.  
- We're not guilty of anything! - Goku snapped.  
- You let us down! - Shouted the soldier that was shooting at John.  
"I don't understand what they mean, we never would leave them at their mercy... Unless... No, it's impossible!" Jack thought.  
- Stop! I understand what they mean! - Jack shouted.  
Unfortunately, it was too late to stop the fight.  
The pink hippo who was fighting with Sly gave him a powerful electric Thunder Flop and knocked him out.  
The guy who fought with Goku, hit him directly with a strong energy wave and left him unconscious.  
The soldier who shot John appeared behind him and hit him in the side with full force, suffocating John, and then hit him in the head.  
The shinobi was able to hit Naruto with one of his electricity spheres and left him knocked out.  
The redhead gave Harry a powerful Stupefy spell in the chest and stunned him.  
Luke tried to disarm his opponent, but all he got was a very strong elbow hit to the face, knocking him unconscious.  
At the end there was only Jack who was very tired and could barely stand.  
Finally the creature who was fighting against his legs and lunged at Jack, who fell headlong to the ground. He managed to rejoin, but the creature attacked him again, and he fell again, this time backwards. He hit his head on a rock and fell unconscious.

(Evil recommends: If you came to this part and "Sad but true" hasn't over yet, you may put pause or stop the song if you like)

Our Heroes attackers were, if you were able to guess, none other but Han Solo, Murray, Ron Weasley, Sergeant Avery Johnson Jr., Vegeta, Sasuke Uchiha and Halloween Town's Mayor.  
They approached the soldier that John had taken the shirt and helped him return.  
- Very good, Sergeant Riggins, tell your men to take prisoners to these guys and use the Energy Anulator in them, I do not want any surprises while we are going to the Base. - Han ordered - But, sir, the mission. - Replied the Sergeant.  
- It's an order, soldier.  
The sergeant nodded and made some gestures to his men to handcuff and tie up our Heroes.  
And then, we focus back to our Heroes' former friends, which were talking.  
- What should we do with them? - Asked Ron, who changed his name to "Magic" (Evil says: Do you see why I called them "The M's"?).  
- You question that even though you know what to do to them? - Vegeta asked in response. Whom we'll call "Murder".  
- We have to kill them. - Said Murray, the only one which name didn't change.  
- We should do it, but I have a better idea. - Johnson let out, who we'll know until further notice as "Monsoon" (Evil response to the possible question: Why is he called so?. - Well, why will be revealed later).  
- And what's that idea, Monsoon? - Asked Sasuke, who we'll call until further notice "Mangekyo" (Evil clear: If you've seen "Naruto Shippuden", you may know why the name).  
- If I can guess, it's them get out all the information possible, or am I wrong, Monsoon? - Han, who is now called "Mankind", suppossed.  
- Yes, that's my plan.  
- Well, we have go to the Millennium Falcon and get out of here before the Imperials find us. - Mankind said.  
The M's nodded and left to the old but fast Millennium Falcon, where Sergeant Riggins and his team of six soldiers had just put our inconscious Heroes.  
- It's all ready as ordered, General Mankind. - The Sergeant reported.  
- Good job, Sergeant, you're dismissed, and go to accommodate your team, we'll leave Earth immediately. - Mankind said.  
- But, sir, we will not finish the mission?  
- How many times have I told you not to question my orders, Sergeant?  
- Okay, sir, as you order.  
The Sergeant was com your computer and the seven were to settle for takeoff.  
- Cortana, R2, start the calculation for the Falcon make a Slispace jump. - Magic ordered to the best-known astromech and AI in the universe.  
- Sir, the Millennium Falcon has not been conditioned with that technology. - Cortana reminded him.  
- Well, then just get us out of here the way you want or as you can. - Monsoon said.  
- Yes, Monsoon.  
The Falcon raised and went to Earth's orbit. Then the old Corellian cruiser jumped at the speed of light and went to the base of the Alliance of the M's.

Sly was regaining consciousness after being tied and knocked out by the subjects who called themselves "The M's".  
But when his eyes adjust to the environment in which he was, he discovered that he was not alone, his friends were still with him.  
- Hey, guys! Wake up! - Sly said while pushed them slightly to awake them.  
Gradually, our Heroes were waking up, only to find they were now tied, without weapons or escape in a dark and stinking dungeon.  
- Damn it! We are in trouble! - Said Jack as he was moving backwards for some reason.  
- Why do you say? - Asked Naruto.  
- Um... I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that we are now tied, with no escape and weapons, in a smelly, dark dungeon of some sort?... And because there's a soldier in front of me pointing me with a rifle that looks like John's!  
The six others turned and found that indeed, a soldier was pointing at Jack.  
- Sir! They're awake! - Shouted the soldier.  
- Excellent work soldier. - Sergeant Riggins said as he entered the dungeon. - Bring them, men, the M's want to interrogate them.  
At least twenty other soldiers entered the prison and took at gunpoint our Heroes out of the dungeon.  
As they walked towards the M's, the Heroes see that they are within a well-equipped military base, because it had an armory, a dining room, a hangar, a garage, a training room and several barracks.  
Finally, after several falls, insults and hits with rifles, our Heroes arrived at a door. The twenty soldiers escorting them were divided into two rows and placed on the sides of our friends, not leaving to watch them for a second.  
Sergeant Riggins took some kind of card and slid it down a slot, which activated the door and it opened immediately. Then the soldiers stung the Heroes with the tips of their rifles and made them go through the door.  
Inside the room, there were only seven reflectors, illuminating no one else and no one less than the M's in person.  
- Good job, Sergeant. - Said Mankind (Han). - Dismissed.  
- Thank you, General Mankind. - Replied the Sergeant as he left the room.  
The Heroes watche thd Sergeant as he left the room and then faced the M's frowning.  
- Why the hell you attacked us? - Asked Goku.  
- Why the hell you left us there to our luck a year ago? - Asked Murder (Vegeta) in response.  
- First of all, we do not leave you alone; second, how is that we went away for a year? And third, you did not have to attack and/or capture us. - Sly said while frowning.  
- Sly... (Sigh) We do went away for a year, and they do had all the right to attack us, if we went and leave them alone. - Jack said as he looked down.  
- WHAT? - The other Heroes shouted.  
- It can't be! - Said John.  
- Yes, it can be. - Jack replied.  
- How? - Harry asked.  
- I have a theory. - Said a turtle in a wheelchair as he entered the room, followed by seven other figures.  
Everyone turned to see the newcomers, who turned out to be no one more and no one less than Bentley, Penelope, Dr. Finklestein, Hermione Granger, Sakura Haruno, Bulma Briefs, the droids C-3PO and R2-D2, and the AI Cortana.  
- Could you tell us who gave you permission to enter the room? - Asked Monzon (Johnson).  
- I thought we didn't need it. - Cortana said as a matter of factly. - After all, we designed AND built this base almost entirely.  
- Still, we ordered that no one could enter here. - Mankind said coldly, as he looked at the newcomers.  
- Get out of here. - Ordered Mangekyo (Sasuke).  
- No, you think that they are impostors and/or dropouts, isn't it? - The Doctor asked to the M's.  
- And aren't they, Finklestein? - Asked Magic (Ron) ironically.  
- No, they are not. - Penelope replied. - The Seven Evil Ones sent them to another dimension. - She explained. - And I'm sure that time passes more slowly than in our dimension, that is why they not believe that a year had past since that time.  
- Another dimension? - They said all but Jack and the geniuses.  
- It has a lot of sense. - Jack let out. - That's why objects could appear completely out of nowhere, not to mention the darkness changed from a moment to another.  
- For me they remain traitors. - Murder let out.  
- True, if they made it back, why they didn't do it before? - Asked Murray.  
- It's because we didn't know how. - Harry explained.  
- The truth is that it was a fluke. - Goku said.  
- All we did was hit the most of our powers and ready. - Naruto explained. - But we couldn't do it before because we were getting to know further.  
- Just for that triviality? - Shouted the M's.  
- Triviali-What? - Naruto said.  
- We had doubts about all of us! - Sly excused himself.  
- Anyway, you should release them. - Said Bentley.  
- We will not. - Murray said while crossing his arms.  
The other M's followed him and crossed their arms.  
- There's no need you to free us. - Sly said as a with a smile of malice and cunning. - We already did. - Added as he turned the handcuffs he wore on his finger.  
The soldiers immediately pointed at our favorite thief, but a green mass distracted them and immediately disarmed them. It was Jack's Soul Rubber. And it had the weapons of his friends with it.  
- By the way, when he removed his wand of a magician. - Harry said as a as he pulled a piece of holly from his pocket. - Verify that there is a copy, because if they do not, the magician can call to arms of their friends.  
- And check out the wrists of a master thief who has been imprisoned, because if you don't, he will escape. - Sly said while showing them a little clip.  
- Whatever. - Jack said as he was taking off the handcuffs. - I wonder if you could let me in the Rebellion. - Requested a voice of supplication.  
- We too. - The other Heroes said.  
- No. - Said Murder, Mangekyo, Monsoon, Murray, Magic and Major (The Mayor of the Village Halloween).  
- Excuse me? - Mankind said as if he had heard wrong. - Do you denied to the skelleton and his little friends the entry to MY Rebellion? - He asked angrily.  
- Yes. - Major answered. - They're traitors.  
- I don't deny it, but who decides who gets in and who not, it's me.  
- You can't accept them after what they did! - Murder replied.  
- Vegeta! - Bulma screamed. - Enough! They made didn't did anything!  
- Precisely, Briefs! - Shouted Monzon.  
- SHUT UP NOW! - Bentley, Mankind and Jack shouted.  
- Sometimes I wonder if isn't easier to just give up, instead of wanting to kill each other. - Bentley let out.  
- Well then, you and your friends are into the Rebellion, but you will obey orders even from the janitors, am I clear? - Mankind said.  
- I was born and I was trained to follow orders. - Said John.  
- I'm not quite agree. - Naruto said.  
- I agree with Naruto, that's degrading. - Added Goku.  
- I don't care what you think, Kakarot. - Said Murder. - Nor what that "Fox Boy" says.  
- If you want to be in the Rebellion, you shall do what we say. - Mangekyo said firmly.  
- Whatever. - Sly said. - Just tell us what to do.  
- Your first mission will begin tomorrow. - Mankind said. - Since you ruined the mission that me and the M's were doing, you must complete it.  
- Just explain it, Han - Luke said.  
- Then pay attention... - Mankind said. 


	6. Chapter 5

(Evil notes: This chapter contains vulgar and offensive language, violence, use of weapons and death, I recommend that if you are sensitive about these issues do not read below)

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0201 Hours - John McArthey and the Quibbler Squadron's mission clock - Location: West MAC Station, Industrial Imperial Complex, Oogie Town)  
John had to wait at least 3 minutes before Luna Longbottom's Squadron, (nicknamed "The Quibbler Squadron"), reached the place where the MAC station that John had to use to destroy part of the Empire's star fleet on the orbit of the earth.  
- You must be the squad that Chief Michaels and Jack sent. - John said when he saw the 7 soldiers in armor.  
- Yes, my name is Luna Longbottom, leader of the "Quibbler Squadron." - Luna said, offering a hand to John.  
John carefully shook hands with Luna, trying to control his superhuman strength. But something caught his eye, their hands did not reach any contact.  
- From what I see, you also have energy shields in your armor, is not it? - John let out.  
- Yes sir, the Sangheili, the Unggoy, the Huragok and the Lekgolo have agreed to sell us weapons, ships and technology, but they don't participate in the campaign to overthrow the Empire. - One of Luna's Hell Riders explained (Evil explains "Sangheili, Unggoy, Lekgolo and Huragok" are the names of the aliens Elites, Grunts, Hunters and Huragok [pun intended] which are in Microsoft and 343 Industries' [It was Bungie Studios before] "Halo" respectively. These species together form the "Covenant Separatists").  
- Name and specialty. - John with his booming voice ordered.  
- Frederik Helmsley, Recon job and imperial systems' hacking. - Answered the Hell Rider.  
- Well, identify. - He ordered the Spartan to the rest of the Hell Riders.  
- Samuel Adams, Infiltration. - A red-haired Hell Rider with English factions said.  
- Enrico Darlest, Pilot and Driving. - A brown-haired Hell Rider with a noticeable Germanic accent said.  
- Henry Van Stomm, Reinforcement and direct attack. - A burly Hell Rider, which had a scowl, said.  
- Julius Rai, Weapons technician. - A short Hell Rider said with a clear Indian accent.  
- Harold Buttowski, blowing things to pieces. - A brown-haired Hell Rider said while smirking.  
- And I'm Luna Longbottom, squad leader, Specialist magic, witch level 6 and strategist recognized throughout the galaxy. - Said Moon.  
- Okay, enough introductions, I am the SPARTAN-117, call me John-117 or Master Chief. - John indicated. - Follow me, we must take this station and use it to attack the Imperial fleet.  
- Yes sir! - The Hell Riders answered.  
John smirked under his helmet and made a gesture to Luna's squad to follow him.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0205 Hours - Naruto Uzumaki, Harry Potter and the Scarlet Squadron's mission clock - Location: Near the Communications center, Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town)  
Rodrigo Sera and his squad were moving hastily toward the communications center in the imperial complex, but the rebel intrusion alarm had been given. So now the squad was in battle against four imperial AT's squads... and the Hell Riders were winning.  
- These Assassin Troopers are useless! Even the Elite Pirates are better! - Sera mocked with his remarkable Spanish accent.  
- Don't you dare to compare us with the pirate trash, rebel scum! - Shouted the AT's leader.  
- Make me do it, imperial idiot! - Sera replied just before shooting him in the head.  
Shortly after killing the leader of the AT's, Sera took a few steps forward and kicked the corpse of his imperial counterpart.  
- The truth is that I was expecting a major challenge from the Empire. - Sera let out. - I mean, normally we'd be surrounded by at least twenty enemy squads.  
- Well now you are, rebel slags! - An Assassin Trooper shouted as he and twenty other squads (From 10 soldiers each), and five Storm Troopers' squads deactivated their armors camouflage.  
- You had to open your big mouth, Sera! - A Hell Rider shouted as he threw his Laser-MA5C.  
- Yelling at me isn't gonna get us outta this, Suarez! - Sera answered, as he and the other Hell Riders also threw their weapons.  
- Shut up already! - Another Hell Rider shouted. - We got bigger problems right in front of us!  
- Be quiet, filthy rebels! - The imperial soldiers' leader ordered. - It's time for you to die.  
- I think my friend and I differ from you. - A mysterious voice said.  
Suddenly, green and red lightnings, and dozens of blond boys attacked the soldiers, leaving them unconscious or dead.  
- The heavy artillery has come, guys! Let's grab our rifles and let's send those imperial idiots to Hell! - Sera ordered.  
The Hell Riders smirked evilly and took their MA5Cs to shortly after spray laser-fire over the Imperials. The skirmish lasted just over a minute. A couple of Hell Riders were wounded in the crossfire between rebel soldiers and imperial troopers, but to their fortune, none had fatal injuries.  
- Will they be ok? - A black-haired man with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead asked.  
- Yes sir, we'll only put some bio-foam in our wounds. - A brown-haired Hell Rider with Mexican factions answered.  
- Bio-foam? - The blonde man accompanying the black-haired man asked.  
- At some point did you paid attention to what the M's told us? - The black-haired asked to the blonde.  
- Uh...  
- (Exasperated sigh) Just do not talk anymore. - The black-haired begged. - And I suppose you are the Hell Riders that Chief Michaels and Jack sent to help us, right?  
- Yes, we are the 206th Squadron of the Hell Rider Infantry, but as that name is very monotonous, we prefer to be called the "Scarlet Squad." I'm Rodrigo Sera, leader of this squad. - Sera answered.  
- Okay, tell us your names and what you do best. - The blond man ordered.  
The Hell Riders were somewhat confused by the so civilian way that the blond had used to address them, but the Hell Riders shrugged and proceeded to identify.  
- Emiliano Suárez, Sniper and direct attacks. - A black-haired Hell Rider with Mexican factions and a mustache said.  
- Tomás Ramírez, Reinforcement and Pilot. - Another Hell Rider with a significant Mexican accent, (which had been one of those who were injured by the Empire), said.  
- John Creelman, Driving and infiltration. - An African American Hell Rider said.  
- Harry Levesque, Strategist. - Said a Hell Rider with a clear and pronounced French accent.  
- Octavius Flint, magic specialist. - Said an English Hell Rider.  
- Danielle Hamilton, ninjutsu specialist. - A black-haired with a red highlight in the middle, (who had also been hurt by the imperial troops), said.  
- Hold on, do you just said you have a magical specialist and a ninjustu specialist? - Naruto asked.  
Harry gave Naruto a bump on the head as he said:  
- The Hell Riders are also wizards, shinobi, fighters, Jedi and SPARTAN's!  
The Hell Riders couldn't help but let out a giggle at the scene between the wizard and the shinobi.  
- I didn't know! Nobody had told me! - Naruto snapped rubbing his head.  
- Well, I'll not hit you again because we must hurry. - The black-haired man said. - Follow me, the communications center is this way.  
- Excuse me, sir, but what are your names? - Sera asked.  
- I'm Harry Potter. - Said the black-haired man.  
- And I'm Naruto Uzumaki. - The blonde man said with delusions of grandeur.  
The Hell Riders raised an eyebrow at Naruto's attitude, while Harry facepalmed himself in despair.  
- STOP IT, NARUTO! - Harry shouted.  
Naruto shrugged and began to follow Harry with his head down. The Hell Riders also followed Harry and reloaded their weapons for a possible confrontation later.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0207 Hours - Jack Skellington, the Michaels Squadron and the Steeler Squadron's mission clock - Location: Barracks of the Imperial industrial complex, Oogie Town)  
- Well, Chief Michaels, I think it's time to be decoys. - Montalvo said.  
- I think we always play that role. - The Chief Michaels let out.  
- Yes you have so much confidence in yourselves. - Jack said while watching a hallway of the barracks.  
- It's just that always me and my men are the lure. - Montalvo clarified.  
- Calm down, Gustavo, we're in this together, I won't let the Empire put a hand on you. - Jack said firmly. - Perfect, there are no more AT's, we have to move already.  
The Hell Riders withdrew the safe to their Laser-MA5C's and verified that they were loaded before following Jack.  
Suddenly, Jack stops short at a door and makes a gesture to Michaels and Montalvo to approach him.  
- Does any of your men know how to open imperial locks? - Jack asked.  
- Charlie Flynn is an exceptional hacker, he can open almost anything. - Montalvo said.  
- Who's Charlie Flynn? - Jack asked again.  
- The triangle-head red-haired men. - Montalvo replied.  
Montalvo made a gesture to the man above mentioned and the latter approached Chief Michaels and Jack.  
- Yes sir? - Flynn asked.  
- We need you to open this door to kick these imperial fools' asses. - Chief Michaels said.  
- At the order sir. - Flynn answered before getting to work on the console next to the door.  
Flynn did not took even five seconds to open the door, and Jack was quite impressed.  
- I have to say that the Hell Riders keep impressing me more and more. - Jack let out with a smile.  
- Thanks for the compliment to our infantry, sir. - Chief Michaels said as he saluted Jack.  
- It's nothing, and you really are amazing, I think you even surpass John.

(Meanwhile, with John and the Quibbler Squadron)

John sneezed noisily, causing three AT's squads detected the rebel forces.  
- Bless you, sir. - Luna said as she fired her Laser-M6D and casted several spells.  
- Thanks, I think someone is talking about me behind my back. - John said while inserting a fresh ammo clip back into his Laser-MA5B.

(Back to Jack, Montalvo and Chief Michaels mission)

- Again, thank you sir, but we must move before more AT's make themselves present. - Chief Michaels said again.  
Passing through the door that Flynn had opened, the Hell Riders and Jack froze. Now they were surrounded by at least ten AT's squads, fifteen ST's squads, six Jilharanae (Brutes) packs, six Kig'Yars (Jackals) and twelve Yan'mees (Drones).  
- Look at what a nice gift the Rebellion sent us, they had sent us two of their best squads. - One of the Jilharanae said in derision.  
- If this is the best that the Rebellion can do, then they are as good as beaten. - An AT said.  
- Any idea, sir? - Chief Michaels asked Jack.  
- (Sigh) We'll have to fight them... and hopefully they won't be able to kill us. - Jack answered.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0214 Hours - Sly Cooper and the Parrish Squadron's mission clock - Location: Central MAC Station, Oogie Town)  
Sly Cooper and Alan Parrish's Squadron (Evil asks: Do you know who Alan Parrish is? If you know, comment about who he is) had managed to take the imperial MAC station, becoming the first team to finish their work... despite having lost a Hell Rider and being outnumbered 15 to 1.  
- I'm sorry you've lost one of your own. - Sly said knowing how the Hell Riders should be feeling.  
- Don't worry about it, sir. - Parrish replied. - Chief Michaels well said: "Being a Hell Rider means to be ready even to die." And besides, she took sixteen imperial soldiers to Hell with her.  
- Yes I care about, you are my team and I'm your leader, even if you just make a knee injury, I'd be the blame. - Sly said with his eyes on the ground and clenching his fists. - I solemnly swear that if I fail to beat Clockwerk at least before the war ends, he will go to Hell with me, because I will not go alone.  
- That's what we're talking about, sir! - The Hell Riders said.  
- Well, does anyone know how to use a MAC station? - The raccoon asked.  
- I do, sir. - A brown-haired Hell Rider answered.  
- What's your name, soldier? - Sly asked.  
- Jason Perkins.  
- Okay, Perkins, tell me if I can help you at anything.  
- Actually, I need you and the squad leader Parrish help me to aim at the Super Star Destroyer.  
- Ok, just tell us to do, Perkins. - Parrish ordered as he and Sly approached the control console. - The rest take care of the entrance, let's show the Empire that the sacrifice of our Hell Rider sister, Christine Meyers, was not in vain.  
The Hell Riders saluted Parrish and said in unison "Sir, yes sir!" Then they placed themselves in different parts of the control room, reloaded their weapons and pointed to the door, ready to shoot at any imperial that would enter the room.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0214 Hours - Luke Skywalker and the Avalon Squadron's mission clock - Location: Imperial Space Station number 3, High orbit above the Earth)  
Luke and Fujitaka Avalon's squad had managed to infiltrate successfully in the first to-be-destroyed space station to help diminish the Imperial defenses for the arrival of the rebel fleet.  
- Avalon, I need your squad cover me while I put the C-12 loads in this station's generator. - Luke said to the squad leader.  
- Yes sir, as you order. - Avalon replied as he and his Hell Riders withdrew the insurance to their guns and verified that they were loaded.  
Luke took his lightsaber and threw the backpack, (which had loads of C-12 within it), over his shoulder before leaving the shuttle, which was surrounded by the imperial troops.  
Luke sighed, turned his lightsaber on and opened the ship's door. A rain of plasma shots, lasers and hundreds of purple needles covered the gate's area. The Imperials tried to clear the area of the smoke that they had risen because of the gunfire, but they were met by another hail of laser fire.  
After emptying their ammo, the Hell Riders reloaded their weapons in less than five seconds and advanced, followed by Luke.  
- Wow, three hundred and fifty shots hit more targets than more than seven thousand. - One of the Hell Riders said.  
- Don't get distracted, we must destroy this and the other two stations before Harry, Naruto and your friends call the Rebel fleet. - Luke cut.  
The Hell Riders nodded and returned to be alert for any imperial surprise.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0214 Hours - Son Goku, the Sánchez Squadron, the Fletcher Squadron, the Mendoza Squadron and the Mizuki Squadron's mission clock - Location: Imperial prison, Barracks of the Imperial industrial complex, Oogie Town)  
Everyone in the cells were nervous and anxious, as the executions were willing, but the intruder alarm was activated, so all the prisoners were hoping to be rescued before being killed, especially the captive Hell Riders and Goku.  
- Do you think that is the Rebel Alliance? - A redhead woman in a continuous cell to the Hell Riders and Goku's cell asked.  
- Why do you ask, ma'am? - Goku asked back.  
- Because unfortunately we're not the only ones who try to take the control of the galaxy. - A black-haired Hell Rider with blond highlights said. - The Pirates of the Black Sun and The Reaper Mercenaries are also trying to establish their dominance, and they don't like us rebels very well to say.  
Several murmurs of despair and fear covered the cells' area , Goku sighed and thought about what could he say to calm everyone.  
- Calm down, my friends said they won't abandon me, and if I know them as well I think I do, they wouldn't hesitate for a second to save you too. - Goku said.  
- You sound very confident, sir. - A brown-haired Hell Rider wearing glasses said.  
- It's because I am. I know I can trust them. - Goku replied.  
All the prisoners let out a weak smile and felt a little more relieved.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0216 Hours - Jack Skellington, the Michaels Squadron and the Steeler Squadron mission clock - Location: Imperial Prison, Barracks of Imperial industrial complex, Oogie Town)  
To the fortunes of the Hell Riders and Jack, a pair of pelicans (UNSC dropships), four rebel shuttles and two phantoms (Covenant dropships) had somehow managed to cross the orbital Imperial defenses and had already landed and dropped some troops to help the Ten Squads of the Star, and three rebel infantry squads (Evil says: THE Alliance of the M's is divided into two parts, the Marine Corps [that is the fleet and part of the rebel army] and the Army Corps [I mean the ground troops, assault vehicles and others], which are subdivided in the common rebel infantry and the Hell Rider infantry) had managed to infiltrate into the barracks to free the prisoners, when they saw the Michaels and Montalvo's squads, and Jack. So they strayed a little and helped wipe out the imperial troops.  
- How could you come this far without being discovered by the Empire? - Chief Michaels asked the rebel soldiers' leader.  
- There are four Mon Calamari cruisers in the orbit of Mars, we used the new slipspace cannons to open four cracks in Earth's low orbit and at least twenty rebel dropships have arrived to help. - The common soldiers' leader explained.  
- Well done, Major Hilton. - Chief Michaels said as he saluted the Major.  
- My men are at your service, Chief. - Major Hilton replied while imitating Chief Michaels.  
- You mean to serve him.  
- Well, as you know what you are doing.  
- I hope so too, Major, I hope so too. - Jack said.  
"The M's and the Scientists are up to something, something big, I rather think that they plan to show the Empire that they can crush them whenever they want to," Jack thought as the Hell Riders and the rebel soldiers took some of the freshly dead imperial troops.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0230 Hours [Earth time] - The M's and the Scientists/Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki and the Scarlet Squad's mission clock - Locations: Rebel Alliance's primary space station on Tatooine/Communications center, Industrial imperial complex, Oogie Town)  
- I think they're dead, we should attack the Empire and claim Earth now that they're distracted. - Murder (Vegeta) alleged.  
- We have to wait until the Hell Riders that "someone" sent without MY permission. - Mankind (Han) replied while he glared at Bentley.  
- Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea to send the Ten squads of the Star to Earth. - Bentley replied as he crossed his arms and shrugged.  
- Anyway, I hope that we won't lose our best Hell Riders because of you. - Said Monsoon (Johnson).  
- They know how to take care of themselves, Johnson, they're not children to be caring for them day and night. - Dr. Finklestein said without taking his eyes off of his computer.  
- Still, the work of the Alliance mebmers is to help each other, especially if they are captured. - Said Magic (Ron).  
- You should put that into practice with the Heroes. - Cortana said.  
- Don't mess in matters that aren't yours, Cortana! - Magic snapped.  
- Yes, those are my issues because... - Cortana answered before making a gasp. - I'm receiving an imperial transmission from Earth.  
- Damn! Put the transmission in the screen immediately. - Mankind ordered.  
Cortana disappeared a second, and when she reappeared, the image of a black-haired man and a blond man with several Hell Riders behind appeared on the screen.  
- I see that I was wrong on thinking that you were dead. - Murder let go when he saw Harry and Naruto.  
- That is so kind of you, Vegeta. - Naruto said sarcastically.  
- Shut up, Naruto! - Harry snapped. - We've taken the Imperial base, you got free the coast to begin the invasion to retake the Earth.  
- What about the orbital defenses? - Major (the Mayor of Halloween Town) asked.  
- Luke Skywalker and Fujitaka Avalon's squad have destroyed the first and the second space stations, and Jack Skellington, Chief Michaels and Major Hilton are releasing the imperial prisoners, then they'll get rid of the generator that feeds the orbital MAC stations. - The squad leader Sera explained.  
- Okay, SL (Squadron Leader) Sera. The fleet and reinforcements are on their way, we'll be there in 20 minutes tops, meanwhile destroy as many ships of the imperial fleet as possible. - Ordered Mankind.  
- Sir, with all due respect, I hardly doubt that two hundred soldiers with two MAC stations can destroy three hundred Star Destroyers and five Super Star Destroyers. - Sera replied.  
- Sir, I found a hole in the Empire defense system. If the Alliance can get a virus through it, it may not be necessary to disable the orbital MAC stations. - Creelman said.  
- What does that mean? - Monsoon asked.  
- It means that the Empire will be backfired, which means that we can use their MAC guns against them. - Penelope explained.  
- As long as we can overcome the security system of the Empire, which is a piece of cake for us. - Hermione added.  
- Since when do you know how to hack computers, Hermione? - Harry asked.  
- All the Scientists know about the Force, hacking, magic and others, if you didn't knew, Harry.  
- Also ninjutsu? - Naruto asked.  
- Yes, Naruto, also ninjutsu.  
- You better hurry to take those stations, because if not... - Harry tried to say before a very strong noise and a slight tremor interrupted him.  
- What was that? - Naruto asked very alarmed.  
- That's what happens after someone shoots a ground MAC station. - Dr. Finklestein explained, still without taking his eyes from his computer.  
- Then we have less time than we thought... - Harry said before his binocucom interrupted him. - Wait, it's Jack. - Harry pulled out his binocucom and Jack's face appeared on the device's screen. - What's happenning?  
- Well, apart from the fact that we've lost twenty men, three of the Hell Riders are injured, and we're running out of ammo, everything is going well, Harry. - Jack said sarcastically.  
- Harry, do me a favor and connect your binocucom to the console. - Sakura asked.  
Our favorite wizard did what he was asked and a kind of window opened on the screen of the communications center and the rebel space station, showing Jack's tired face.  
- How is it that you lost twenty of our Hell Riders? - Mankind asked angrily.  
- They weren't Hell Riders, were rebel Marines. - Jack replied. - It was an ambush near the prison in the barracks, Montalvo, Chief Michaels, Carrell, Burtonberger, Torres, Henderson and Kennedy helped me return the favor to the twenty Brutes' packs that ambushed us.  
- I imagine taht you killed all those useless space gorillas, right? - Mangekyo (Sasuke) asked.  
- Unfortunately I missed two of those, but I'll find them, that I assure you. - Jack affirmed. - Well, Harry, I called to say that we've found the prison and we are looking for Goku, the captive Hell Riders and other prisoners of the Empire, and to notify you that as soon as we free the prisoners, we'll go to take the remaining MAC stations, Charlie Flynn found three others in the Imperial base. In addition he found a hole in the imperial defense system, he said that if the Scientists can hack through it, we can turn the Empire's orbital weapons against them.  
- Thanks for the delayed data, Jack. - Mankind said coldly. - We already knew that last thing.  
- Excuse me then, but the Hell Riders, the Marines and I are in the jaws of the beast.  
- Okay, enough fighting, we're a team. - Naruto snapped.  
- No, we are not a team, we're not even an alliance, we are an antimatter bomb ready to explode. We are complete strangers trying to regain the freedom of the Universe, and avoid kill each other in the meantime. - Jack replied.  
- Well then we should at least try to be a team, we won't go anywhere, except to defeat, if we don't. - Harry snapped.  
- Whatever. - Jack said nonchalantly. - I have to go look for our friend, see you later, Harry, Naruto, Scientifics and Hell Riders. Over and out.  
- Okay, I think Naruto and I should separate and go to take the other two MAC stations. - Harry said before heading to the Hell Riders. - You go with Naruto, I'll tell Jack to send one of his squads to help me.  
- Good plan, Harry, we'll see you later. - Naruto said before leaving the room, followed by the Hell Riders.  
- Okay, you two be careful and try not to be killed, we've lost you a year and we do not want to lose you definitely. - Cortana pleaded.  
- At least we have some people who really appreciate us yet. - Harry said with a pang, remembering his former fiancee... Ginny Weasley.  
- I'm not dead yet, cracked face. - The voice of a woman, who was in the rebel base, said.  
- Ginny? - Harry asked as he fixed his gaze on the screen again.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0233 Hours - Jack Skellington, Son Goku, the Michaels Squadron, the Steeler Squadron, the 503th Rebel Marine platoon, the Sanchez Squadron, the Mizuki Squadron, the Mendoza Squadron and the Fletcher Squadron - Location: Imperial Prison, Barracks of the Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town)  
Jack, Chief Michaels, Major Hilton, Squadron Leader Montalvo and their men had achieved a successful infiltration into the imperial prison, where their prisioner fellows and other imperial prisoners were waiting.  
- It really took ya long, Montalvo. - A brunette Hell Rider with blond streaks, which was in the cells, let out.  
- At least I wasn't caught by the Empire in recon of the base. - Montalvo replied.  
- Okay, while you release the Hell Riders, I'm going to release the Empire's imprisoned civilians. - Jack said as he turned his soul rubber into a sword.  
Jack left the cell and immediately began to crack the locks of the other cells with his sword at an astounding rate. When he broke all the locks, the prisoners were opening the doors and gathered near the rebel soldiers to be told how they would escape.  
- Okay, listen, get out of here will not be an easy or a quick task, but we'll work together to achieve it. - Chief Michaels said before the Marines and the Hell Riders began to give arms to the civilians. - You're all soldiers now, the Rebellion needs your support, we will protect you as we move forward, but you need be un-helpless in case of another ambush.  
- But I've never used a gun! - A redhead woman snapped.  
- Linda, calm down, I'll protect you. - Flynn said as he came to embrace the redhead.  
- Flynn, you'll have more time to be with your girlfriend later, now we have to give them a very quick course on how to use these weapons. - Montalvo said while separating Linda from Flynn.  
- Ok, these MA5C-L's are easier to use than the imperial weapons, they have a range of about 100 feet, they can fire 50 laser rounds in less than 30 seconds without overheating, and their safes are more, well, are safer than the MA5B-L model, despite the redundancy. - Catherine Carrell, a green-haired Hell Rider, explained (Evil asks: Who's this woman's child?). - The way to reload is to take the empty cartridge from the base, pull it slightly, insert the new cartridge and secure it. - She said while showing te civilians how they should reload their rifles.  
- I hope everyone is ready, because we're going now. - The Major Hilton warned.  
- Wait, there're still prisoners. - Goku snapped.  
- How many and where are they? - Jack asked before brandishing his sword again.  
- I have no idea how many, but I heard the guards that they're women and are even more dangerous than you, Harry, Luke, Naruto, John, Sly and I together.  
- Well, then we must move. - Jack let out. - Major, you and your men must take the civilians to a safer place, then you must go with Harry to the east MAC station.  
The Major nodded and when he was about to leave, Flynn stopped him.  
- Permission to join the Major Hilton's Unit temporarily. - Flynn said to Montalvo, Chief Michaels and Jack.  
- Permission denied, Flynn. - Montalvo said firmly. - We need you here.  
- Let him go, I have my key for the imperial electronic locks. - Jack said as he smirked and showed his sword to everyone.  
Montalvo nodded and gestured to Flynn to leave.  
- Thank you sir. - Flynn said as he greeted his three superiors before leaving.  
Flynn, Major Hilton, the Marines and the civilians left the area of the cells, leaving Jack, Chief Michaels, Montalvo and the Hell Riders.  
- Hammingway now that Flynn is not here, you are the hacking specialist. Search for the prisoners and let us know where they are. - Chief Michaels ordered one of his Hell Riders.  
- At your order, sir. - Hammingway nodded as he approached a control console.  
- Do you think we should tell them who the prisoners are, sir? - Montalvo asked the Chief Michaels.  
- I think it's better that they figure it out for themselves when the time comes. - The Chief Michaels replied.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0233 Hours - Luke Skywalker and Avalon Squadron's mission clock - Location: Imperial Space Station No. 1, high orbit above Earth)  
- Well, the AT's haven't found us here, we must destroy the station and return to the complex, but this time we'll leave the shuttle, we'll get some of those TIE-X bombers. - Luke said while he activated the countdown of the antimatter warhead.  
- Yes sir. - Avalon replied.  
Suddenly, at least one hundred Brutes surrounded the Hell Riders, while pointing them with brute spikers, gravity hammers and plasma rifles.  
- You will not esca...! - A Brute managed to say before Luke beheaded him with his lightsaber.  
- If any of you wants to fight, I'll be more than happy to send you with your friend to Hell. - Luke said as he positioned into combat position.  
The Brutes released a battle roar and fell upon the Rebellion members, who greeted them with a hail of laser fire, plasma shots, stings and hundreds of lightsaber's hits.  
In less than two minutes, the generator room was bathed in blood of the hundred Brutes and three of the Hell Riders who died during the confrontation. Luke had been injured when the shock wave that two gravity hammer's blows created reached him, but it was nothing serious, he was just a little stunned.  
- I'm sorry about your comrades, Avalon. - Luke said as he rejoined.  
- No, don't be, they were fulfilling their duty. - Avalon said.  
- Well, then we better leave, the warhead will explode in three minutes.  
The surviving Hell Riders nodded and reloaded their guns, then they followed Luke into the hangar.  
In the hangar, the Rebels managed to find the fighters which they were looking for, some sort of TIE's (Imperial fighters from "Star Wars") but with their wings placed on "X".  
- So these fighters are those who have given so much trouble to the Alliance, huh. - Luke let out as he saw these fighters.  
- No, in fact the TIE-CROSS's are the ones that have given us problems. - A Hell Rider with Japanese factions said.  
- Ok, Hirano, Li, Thomas, Avalon, you take these TIE-X's, I'll take one of those TIE-CROSS's and cover you while we return to the imperial complex. - Luke indicated.  
The Hell Riders nodded, saluted at Luke and prepared to take off the fighters.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0237 Hours - Sly Cooper and the Parrish Squadron's / John McArthey and the Quibbler Squadron's mission clock - Locations: West and Central MAC stations, Industrial Imperial Complex, Oogie Town)  
- The MAC shots are awesome! - Sly said while watching another Star Destroyer succumb under the power of two MAC shells.  
- And you haven't seen anything, sir, the M's can create something like a MAC shell with their own hands. - Parrish said while pointing to another Star Destroyer.  
- I'm still wondering why the Empire hasn't attacked the MAC stations. - A Hell Rider called Dunkelheit Auken let out.  
- Just give thanks that no one has come through the door or any Star Destroyer has came to stop us. - Adams replied via the binocucom-link.  
- This is giving me a bad feeling, what do you think, Sly? - John asked while both stations destroyed another Star Destroyer.  
- I think the same, Clockwerk doesn't give up so easily, and certainly less now that he has like-minded friends who are helping him.  
- It's just what I thought, the Empire is planning something, but we are ready to counter any plan they have to stop us.  
- Yes, surely now the orbital MAC stations are on our side.  
- Anyway, we should... - John said before more than two hundred Star Destroyers, five Super Star Destroyers, fifty Covenant cruisers, destroyers and frigates appeared from hyperspace. - ...Be careful. That stupid monkey! I will destroy him when I get him in front of me!  
- The same goes for that junk, Clockwerk! - Sly yelled as he pounded the control console with full force.  
Suddenly, the screens of both MAC stations turned black and then they revealed the Seven Evil Ones smirking in a malevolent way.  
- Speaking of the devil, what the hell do you want now, imbeciles? - John with his booming voice asked.  
- I see that even the "toughest" of ya is afraid of us. - Oogie let out.  
- I do not fear you! - John replied angrily.  
- None of us are afraid of ya, so you better surrender before tore you apart as the last times we've faced. - Sly added with clenched fists.  
- Believe me, Cooper, I'll rip you like I did with your father. - Clockwerk said with malicious satisfaction.  
- DON'T YOU DARE TO MENTION MY FATHER AGAIN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT, STUPID PIECE OF JUNK! - Sly said with all the wrath of his being.  
- You are nothing but scum compared to us, you could not last even a second against us. - Voldemort said.  
- We will see that, we challenge you to a 7-on-7, all or nothing. - John said.  
- Well, I'm looking forward to rip you apart as my fellow Brutes did with the other Demons. - Tartarus said sarcastically.  
- NEVER AGAIN MOCK OF MY SPARTAN BROTHERS OR YOU WILL REGRET IT, IDIOTIC MONKEY! - John shouted before destroying the console to open the door with his superhuman strength.  
- I just hope you don't hurt yourselves, and we've ordered our forces not hurt ya, at least you, because those "Hell Riders" are going to be shattered to pieces. - Oogie said.  
- Don't worry, "Emperor," the Hell Rider Forces have shattered your forces time and time again, so this time will be no different. - Parrish said while smirking.  
- I wish you luck, because today is the end of this absurd and dull rebellion. - Darth Sidious said.  
When Darth Sidious stopped talking, the screens of both MAC stations again showed the imperial fleet, but Sly and John were busy thinking about how they would defeat the Seven Evil Ones.  
- John, we have to talk to the others and tell them about the stupidity we just did. - Sly said as he left the control room.  
- I'm on it, Sly, I'm on it.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0241 Hours [Earth time] - The Rebel Alliance of the M's to Wipe Out Evil member's mission clock - Locations: Somewhere on the Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town/Somewhere travelling through slipspace)  
Calm.  
A truce was settled between the Empire and the Rebellion, and it would last until the rebel fleet arrived to Earth to fight for it.  
The imperial complex was already taken by the rebel forces, which were reconstructing some of the defenses to repel the imperial forces that would try to recover the complex; while the Mon Calamari cruisers that had managed to infiltrate the rebel soldiers were advancing to Earth; and while the rebel fleet travelled through slipspace at full speed.  
On ground, the rebel forces were coordinated by the Ten Squads of the Star, Jack Skellington, Sly Cooper, John McArthey, Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku, Luke Skywalker, Sally Finklestein, Carmelita Cooper, Parisa Carlson and Son Chichi, being this four latter the prisioners that the Empire considered more dangerous than the Heroes.  
While the fleet was commanded by Han Solo (Mankind), Avery Jr. Johnson (Monsoon), Vegeta (Murder), Ron Weasley (Magic), Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo), the Mayor (Major), Bentley, Doctor Finklestein, Bulma Briefs, Penelope, Cortana, R2-D2, C-3PO, Hermione Granger, Sakura Haruno, Leia Solo, Ginny Weasley and Hinata Hyuuga.  
"The Empire will never deceive me, they have never had word, well except for Voldemort, for some reason he always keeps his deals," Mankind thought while he drived his ship to the most important battle of the Rebellion till now.  
Mankind was on the Millenium Falcon, along with Monsoon, Murder, Magic, Bulma, Hermione, Cortana, Sakura, Leia, Ginny and Hinata; while Murray ahd Major, Mangekyo, Bentley, R2-D2, C-3PO, Penelope, Dr, Finklestein and Mara Jade in his van (Evil says: On the "Sly Cooper: Thieves in time's" trailer for PS Vita it's showed that the van was modified with Bentley and Penelope's time machine; so I thought that it'd be a good idea that now they upgraded the van with the capacity for faster-than-light travelling and the new slipspace cannon, along with some new tricks that makes it almost unstoppable).  
To everyone's luck, Bentley, Penelope and Bulma had installed some screens on the Falcon and the van, so they could communicate more easily, even during faster-than-light travels; so now they were talking.  
- We should call the Heroes to see if the Empire has broken the truce... Again, or if Voldemort convinced them to keep it... Again. - Cortana said completely bored.  
- Well, given to the fact that we just can guess if the Alliance will win, or if we'll be crushed by the Empire, even with all the advantages we have against them. - Bentley replied while he pulled out his binocucom. - I just hope that this things can work on slipspace travels.  
- Bentley, are you doubting about MY capacity to improve technology? - Bulma said a little bit annoyed by Bentley's comment.  
- No, it's just that I doubt that this things can work properly on a slipspace travel.  
- They'll work, I'm sure of it. - Hermione said.  
- I hope you're right, 'Mione, or this thing will fry.  
Bentley pushed the communication button and almost immediately the 7 Heroes' faces appeared on the device's screen.  
- Ok, now what's up? - Jack asked with some annoyance in his tone.  
- The same I ask you, you seem angry. - Bentley replied.  
- For the Force's sake! Connect your binocucom to the screen so we can speak to them too! - Dr. Finklestein snapped.  
Bentley did what he was requested to do and now everyone could see the Heroes.  
- Ok, now you can tell me what's the matter. - Bentley said.  
- Well, you see, we already took the Imperial Complex, the Mon Calamari cruisers you send to help us are on their way here, we're preparing the town to repel the Empire's forces, we have the gruond MAC stations on our control, and I'm pretty sure that you have the orbital MAC's under your control. - Jack said somewhat down-hearted.  
- And why you're so enthusiastic about that, huh? - Sakura asked.  
- 'Cause two of us had the great idea to challenge the Seven Evil Ones to a 7-on-7 battle.  
- YOU DID WHAT? - Mankind asked while he entered the Falcon's cargo zone.  
- And now Mankind knows it, this is just great. - Jack let out.  
- Why you did such an stupidity? - Mara asked.  
- First off, there's a very thin line between stupidity and bravery, John and Sly never crossed it to the stupidity. - Jack replied. - Second, if we didn't agreed, the SEO's would have attacked and would have lost the complex against the Empire. And third, it's the only way to stop the war once and for all.  
- Are you stupid? They're a hundred times more powerful than you! - Monsoon snapped.  
- Enough! - Sly shouted. - We already know that what we did was wrong, but yelling at us won't solve anything.  
- However, I don't know why you care, you already told us that you won't risk your forces to help us, and you told us that you don't need us. - John said coldly.  
- That's true. - Goku afirmed. - Besides, we have some new tricks up our sleeves, that could give us some advantages.  
- Unless you seven can fuse together, they will crush you. - Murray said.  
- How much support you're giving us, eh. No doubt that you're our friends. - Harry said sarcastically.  
- It's not that we don't support you, it's just that you dug your own graves by challenging the SEO's. - Cortana responded.  
- Still, we're gonna face them no matter what. - Sly afirmed.  
- You wont' face them alone, otherwise they'll kill you. - Mankind firmly said.  
- And if we fight together what? They still are gonna kill us all! And the Alliance will lose its leaders and everyone will be killed or thrown to jail for the rest or their lives. Jack replied.  
- Understand, maybe if we all join forces, we could finally defeat the SEO's and put and end to the war. - Bentley argued.  
- Look, this is our fault, and we won't let anyone else suffer because of that. - Luke said.  
- If you fight the only thing you're gonna do is to give the SEO's the key to make their dominance eternal! - Sally desperately said.  
- Sally, guys, please, trust us. - Jack pleaded.  
- No, it's end point, we will face the SEO's together. - Mankind firmly said.  
- No, when the fleet arrives we'll talk about that. - Jack replied.  
The Heroes cut communications and Mankind, along with everyone on the van and the Falcon, sighed in defeat and anger against Jack.  
- They're gonna get killed. - Monsoon said.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0242 Hours - Jack Skellington's mission clock - Location: Somewhere on the Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town)

(Jack's POV)  
After finishing arguing with Han, I went to one of the turbolaser towers that the soldiers qere rebuilding, I asked one of the marines when the defenses would be ready and he told me that they'd be operational in a minute. I'm still surprised by the speed with which the rebel soldiers worked, especiallly the Hell Riders, especifically one of them, Charlie Flynn is an awesome hacker, soldier and builder. That last thing I deducted when Montalvo told me that he was the one that invented the laser ammo cartridge. But despite trusting that the Rebellion was going to win this battle, I wasn't sure if my friends and I would survive, after all, the SEO's had all the skills, all the movements and all the advantages this time. Sally must have followed me and have noticed my behavior because as soon as I stopped to take a long breath, she turned and gave me a sharp slap in the face. Instead of demanding or yelling at her, I just kneaded the part I was beaten and looked angrily.  
- Why did you do that? - I asked Sally.  
- The same I ask you. - I said holding my anger.  
- Why do you think you can go around thinking you're invincible! You are not, Jack! And now that they are stronger they will kill you! - Sally said with tears in her eyes.  
- I know I'm not invincible, but it's my duty to stop Oogie, as your duty is to protect the rebel soldiers. - I said as I hugged her.  
- You are one of them now.  
- No, I'm just a fool trying to remedy a mistake he made.  
- You should not do this alone, Jack.  
- I'm not alone, I got Sly, John, Harry, Goku, Naruto and Luke with me.  
- I mean, you should also include everyone else, so we can beat them together.  
- Even if we won, the war would continue.  
- Why?  
- Oogie and his henchmen are not here, they're only shadows.  
- What do you mean?  
- Oogie can clone himself, so to speak, separating from his shadow.  
- Have Sly, Han and the others know?  
- The M's and the Scientists ignore it, like the rest of your companions, but Sly and the others already know that.  
- Please, Jack, I plead you, do not face Oogie! - Sally asked on her knees and her eyes filled with tears.  
- I can't do that, Sally, you know it's my duty to stop him at any cost, even if it costs my life. - I said as I helped her reincorporate.  
Sally took a laser battle rifle that was in her back and loaded it to point at me while I wondered: Why hadn't I noticed that before?  
- You will not go, even if I have to threaten you. - Sally said as she pointed his rifle at me.  
- Lower your gun, you and I know you will not shoot me. - I asked politely.  
Sally pulled the trigger and three shots were spat out by the muzzle, one of them give me his arm. Although I had only been skimmed by the shot, it hurt like hell.  
- War has changed me, Jack, I forbid you to go. - Sally said coldly.  
- Sally, you can try to hide it, but you can't, I know you're the same wonderful, beautiful and loving of which I fell in love, that's your identity, you can not change it. - I answered. - Furthermore, I regret to tell you, but you're nobody to give orders to the Pumpkin King.  
Sally seemed offended by my last comment, so she immediately gave me another slap and a blow with her rifle.  
- Do whatever you want then! We're through, Jack Skellington! You heard me! Our relationshp ended because of your stupidity! - Sally said with anger, but I knew she was fighting back tears.  
Sally ran out of there, leaving her rifle... and my heart shattered. I could not help but let a tear escape from my socket, I was devastated... I lost everything because of Oogie... My home ... My town... My friends... And now I had lost my girlfriend...  
- I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE COST ME, OOGIE BOOGIE! - I screamed at the sky as tears began to fall from my eye sockets.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0246 Hours - Admiral Daverson [Rebellion] and Admiral Strews' [Empire] mission clock - Location: Aboard the "Rebellion Spirit" and the "Main Dominance", high orbit above Earth)  
At last, after twenty minutes the Rebel Alliance Fleet had arrived to Earth, along with the four Mon Calamari cruisers that sent the reinforcements which helped to take Oogie town.  
Meanwhile, as the Empire's ships detected the Rebel Alliance ships, they began to load their MAC guns and prepare to destroy the Rebellion once and for all, while the latter ones did the same with their weapons systems.  
The Alliance's Grand Admiral, Thomas Daverson, a former member of the dissolved UNSC, opened a COM channel to the Supreme Admiral of the Empire, Dwak Strews, from his Liberty-class Mon Calamari cruiser, known as "Rebellion Spirit".  
- Rebel Admiral, what should I owe the dishonor of your call? - Admiral Strews asked with an evil smirk.  
- We've come to retake the Earth. - The Admiral Daverson answered.  
- I hope you've brought at least five thousand cruisers, because otherwise, this battle won't last long.  
- We do not need any of that, we have several aces up our sleeve.  
- Glad to hear that, at least you'll entertain us more than I had thought.  
- I think you'd be pleased to hear that one of your defenses is about to be used against you, Admiral Strews. - Admiral Daverson said with a smirk.  
- Oh really? Could I know what kind of strategy do you have, Admiral Daverson?  
- Sorry, it's top secret, but don't worry, you won't even notice what I'm referring to.  
Admiral Daverson cut communications with the imperial Admiral and said to the ships of the Rebel Fleet.  
- Listen to me! We must defeat the ships of the Empire and show them that we are more than just a threat! - Said the Admiral. - Ship's captains, load your MAC's if you have any, prepare the cannons and missile pods, ships that doesn't have energy shields must remain in the center of the formation and the rest must protect them.  
As the ships were in position, both sides opened fire against each other. Millions of green and red lasers, thousands of missiles and hundreds of MAC shells impacted on the counter ships from the ones that fired them. The cost of the start of the battle for the Rebellion was to lose 10 Mon Calamari cruisers, six human destroyers and four covenant cruisers (Evil reminds you: The Covenant Separatists are not participating, but they sold ships to the rebels), and the Empire lost twenty Star Destroyers, one Super Star Destroyer and a five covenant cruisers.  
And so a new battle began in the Earth's orbit, forty Mon Calamari cruisers, seven covenant cruisers, eight human cruisers, ten Nebulon-B frigates, five corellian corvetes, six assault frigates, five covenant destroyers, seven human destroyers, six covenant frigates and nine human frigates faced a hundred and eighty Star Destroyers, ninety-five covenant cruisers, fifty human cruisers, one hundred tartan cruisers, forty covenant cruisers and nine Super Star Destroyers.  
But the Rebellion had an ace up its sleeve.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0247 Hours - Han "Mankind" Solo's mission clock - Location: Aboard the Millenium Falcon, high orbit above Earth)  
- Commander Jensen, deploy the ground troops! We maintain control over the Earth! - Mankind ordered from the Millennium Falcon.  
- At the order, sir! - Commander Jensen answered from the "Rebellion Spirit".  
Hundreds of phantoms, pelicans, rebel shuttles and other transport ships quickly began to leave the rebel ships while being escorted by several squadrons of X-Wing  
- The imperial flagship is trying to communicate with us. - Cortana said.  
- Open the channel, Cortana. - Mankind ordered.  
Cortana did what Mankind had ordered her and immediately Oogie's voice make present.  
- So the rebel insects came out of hiding, huh? Well, that'll save us the trouble of finding you. - Oogie said in a mocking tone.  
- Say whatever you want, goddamn useless bag of bugs, we'll crush your fleet and we'll do it being overcomed five ships to one. - Murray replied.  
- Apparently Cooper passed you his overconfidence, hippopotamus, but you all must know that you are finished. - Clockwerk said.  
- Yes, shoot those human weapons! - Tartarus ordered.  
The van and the Millennium Falcon's crew smirked and said:  
- You heard the emperors, fire the MAC guns now!  
All MAC orbital stations opened fire, but all the shells impacted on the Empire Ships.  
Oogie and his companions snarled and were very confused by what had happened.  
- WHY THE HELL OUR CANNONS DESTROYED OUR SHIPS? - Oogie shouted to one of the technicians in his vessel.  
- You may want to improve your security systems, taking control of your MAC stations and turning them against you was much easier than I had thought. - Bentley said confidently.  
- WE'RE GONNA BLOW YOU TO PIECES FOR THIS, YOU GODDAMNED STUPID REBELS! - Voldemort shouted completely mad.  
- I think not, Voldy, only if you'd use three-quarters of your starfleet you could stop us. - Magic said.  
- We will destroy you, and we don't even need a quarter of our fleet. - Orochimaru said.  
- And now we must address more important matters. - Baby let go.  
- It's time for revenge. - Sidious added.  
- Don't you dare to leave, you insects! - Murder yelled.  
- Sorry, but we must go to take care of a pest, then we'll deal with you. - Oogie said before cut communications.  
The M's, the Scientists and the Heroines who were with them bared their teeth and growled in despair at what would happen.  
- Those goddamned bitches! - Shouted Magic.  
- Cortana! If Murray opened a slipspace crack and the Falcon went through it, could we survive? - Mankind asked.  
- Probably yes. - The AI replied.  
- We have no choice, Murray activate your slipspace cannon now, I'll follow you. - Mankind ordered.  
Murray nodded and began to enter the coordinates in the navi-computer and loaded his slipspace cannon. After it was shot, the van and the Falcon passed through the crack that was opened.  
"I hope we get in time, before these idiots do something stupid," Mankind thought while his ship and Murray's van went through the slipspace crack.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0250 hours - Commander Vladimir Jensen [Rebellion] and General Brutarus' [Empire] mission clock - Location: Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town, Earth's surface)

(Evil says: Go to the link: watch?v=oBrERL7xwk0, is the soundtrack called "Halo 2 Battle Theme")

Everything was ready.  
The Imperial forces had deployed their troops and vehicles, and were ready to begin the attack to try to retake the complex; while the rebel forces were stationed at strategic points to defend their position, all the defenses were rebuilt and ready to repel the Empire.  
On the one hand, the Imperials were led by Brutarus, a Jilharanae that loved to kill rebels, and Captain Glak, a human native from Korriban; and on the other hand, the rebels were led by Seargent Riggins and Commander Jensen.  
General Brutarus and Commander Jensen stepped forward, prepared their weapons and shouted:  
- ANNIHILIATE THOSE FILTHY REBELS! - General Brutarus shouted.  
- CRUSH ALL THE IMPERIAL FORCES! - Commander Jensen shouted.  
The Empire forces were composed of at least two hundred thousand soldiers (including all species), while the rebel soldiers were less than thirty-six thousand.  
Both sides started shooting each other, the Empire was trying to enter into the compound in the town and retake it; and the rebellion was avoiding it at all costs.  
Millions and millions of plasma shots, lasers, needles, spikes, grenades, rockets, missiles, torpedoes and others were flying everywhere, whether impacting their objectives or missing by little. And despite the numerical disadvantage, the rebels were giving a great fight.  
- Keep it up! The fleet will win in orbit and we'll do the same in the field! - Commander Jensen shouted.  
Soon the air began to fill with the stench of charred flesh, burned fuel and melted metal. Hundreds of Imperial troops had fallen against the rebel forces, since they only attacked from the front, while the Rebellion was well covered by the walls that the Empire had built in the town's complex.  
However, thanks to the scarabs, the imperial soldiers had managed to penetrate into the complex and were attacking with everything.  
- We need reinforcements! - Commander Jensen shouted over the intercom. - Repeat! We need reinforcements immediately!  
More transport ships from both sides began to arrive, some were shot down before they could land, others were torn down after it, and the rest managed to dodge all the shots and drop the reinforcements that they loaded, for immediately later engage their counterparts.  
It was an all-out battle.  
The rebels fired their weapons without stopping, several had fallen in defense of the walls, and those who still were alive were trying to get the imperial soldiers out of the complex at any cost. The rebel soldiers used their formations to ambush their enemies and they wiped out several squadrons, but unfortunately it was very difficult to achieve a formation having to take care of the Jilharanae, who only wanted to kill as many rebels as they could.  
The vehicles on the other hand, the smaller ones concentrated on the enemy infantry, either rebel or imperial, while the larger vehicles focused on attacking the MAC stations and defenses that the rebels had constructed, or destroy their counterparts.  
As for the Star Squads, Kinomoto and Mendoza squads were giving air support to the rebels with the fighters that they had stolen from the last imperial space station and the industrial complex; Steeler, Michaels, Parrish, Sanchez and Quibbler squads were defending the ground MAC stations and supported the fleet by destroying some imperial ships, and Scarlet, Mizuki and Fletcher squads defended the communications center while managed to intercept the imperial fleet messages. All of them had at least two platoons of soldiers supporting them to defend their positions and take care of the civilians that they had rescued.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0252 Hours - Squadron 7 Heroes' mission clock - Location: Outskirts of the Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town)  
- They're late. - Naruto let out impatiently for the fight.  
- Either they want to keep us on the lookout or they want us to cringe. - Sly said.  
- We will not cringe, we are not like them. - Goku said.  
Suddenly, some kind of portal opened above them, and a van and a corellian freighter came out of it, which made the Heroes sigh with defeat and made Jack said:  
- Apparently we got bigger problems than we thought.  
The Millennium Falcon and Murray's Van dropped several people, which landed gracefully on the floor right in front of Heroes.  
- Now we'll do this together... Either you're agree or not. - Mankind said with a frown.  
- This is our battle, Han! You should not mess into this! - Luke said angrily.  
- This battle is the Rebel Alliance's battle! - Mankind replied as he raised his voice.  
- You will not fight alone! - Parisa yelled while she, Sally, Carmelita and Chichi added to the group.  
- I got tired of saying that this is something that only we must solve! - Jack yelled.  
- It's always about you, isn't it? Always trying to be the only heroes! Let us to help you a damn time in your damn life! - Bentley shouted.  
- That's a good idea, SO WE CAN END ALL THE REBEL ALLIANCE AT ONCE! - Oogie taunted as he and his comrades were present.  
The members of the Rebel Alliance changed to combat stance and bared their teeth while frowning.  
- It's time for you pay to for having taken away all that once was mine! - Jack yelled. - You took my town... You took my home... You cost me my relationship with Sally... AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!  
- I don't think so, Jack, all that'll happen will be your death, your friends's death and the final defeat of the Rebel Alliance. - Oogie corrected.  
- I think not, Oogie, what'll happen will be that you will lose and the Earth will be free. - Mankind said.  
- Get out of here, guys, this is our fight. - Sly said.  
- What part of "we won't do that" didn't ya understand? - Monsoon asked sarcastically.  
- SHUT THE HELL UP AND DIE! - The Seven Evil Ones shouted while the lunged at the Rebels.  
Jack, Sly, John, Goku, Naruto, Luke and Harry stood in the SEO's way and received the hits for Sally, Carmelita, Mankind, Sakura, Chichi, Hermione and Monsoon, which caused Heroes to fly out and crash into several trees.  
Everyone looked in amazement as the Heroes were still alive, despite having been hit with an indescribably force.  
- (Groan) Since when they're so strong? - Naruto said extremely alarmed.  
- (Groan) I can't believe that this s just the beginning of the fight and they had already thrown us down. - Harry said as he rubbed his chest.  
- (Groan) No matter how strong they are, we must defeat them at all cost! - Jack said firmly.  
- (Groan) I agree with you, we must destroy them here and now. - John said.  
- Then stop talking and let's go to fight. - Goku snapped.  
The Heroes rejoined pretty sore and watched in horror as the M's, the Scientists and the Heroines were trying to cope with the SEO's, but all they got was being beaten up by them. This infuriated the Heroes, which took strength from weakness and ran to the fight with intention to kill their enemies, even if it meant dying for it.  
Meanwhile, Oogie and his comrades made fun of the poor fight attempt that the rebels showed against them. Each blow the rebels launched was dodged and reversed by the SEO's, and the rebels were very battered now.  
- Seriously is that the best you got? - Oogie said in his usual mocking tone.  
Mankind, Bentley and Parisa looked at Oogie with anger, they roared and tried attacking all three at once, just to end up with Oogie dodging their attacks and sending them flying with a punch.  
Oogie smirked and prepared an energy wave to finish the rebels, but something made him stop short.  
- OOGIE! - Jack yelled as he made a wind ball in his right hand.  
The Seven Evil Ones stopped short when they heard Jack's yell, they turned around and managed to see that all the Heroes had a wind ball in their right hands. This definitely was not expected by them, because it frozen them and made them gasp in surprise.  
- RASENGAN! - The Heroes shouted while their attacks collided with the SEO's.  
The Seven received the attack squarely in the chest, but it was not a big deal. Still it was a great surprise for them, since they didn't expected to any of them to know such attacks.  
- Answer me something, Jack, how did you learned that attack so soon? - Oogie asked.  
- Easy, in the Time Room. - Jack answered. - Bentley and the Scientists invented a portal to it, and since there time passes slower, we trained there in three hours the equivalent of a month and a half on Earth.  
- Well, that does surprises me, that was something we did not expected. - Voldemort said with an evil smirk  
.- But still, you and the rest of the rebel scum are finished. - Tartarus said.  
And in that instant, the Seven beaten strongly the Heroes again, sending them back to the forest.

(November 3, 1998 [Calendar Earth] - 0259 Hours - Admiral Daverson's mission clock - Location: Aboard the "Rebellion Spirit", high orbit above the Earth)  
The Rebel fleet began winning the battle, but after several minutes, the Imperial fleet called in the reinforcements and managed to make a battle front of more than five hundred ships, with which they had destroyed four-fifths of the orbital MAC stations, leaving only five of them. And now the Rebel fleet was between a rock and a hard place because they were being overcome almost six ships at one now.  
- Liutenant Grant! Report the fleet and MAC's status! - Admiral Daverson shouted to the Communications Chief of his ship.  
- We lost thirty of our Mon Calamari cruisers, all the destroyers and we only have five stations MAC left, plus the ground stations. - Lieutenant Grant informed.  
The rebel Admiral bared his teeth while another plasma torpedo impacted the Rebellion Spirit, when suddenly an alarm went off from the radar station.  
- Sir! Multiple readings out of slipspace! - Lieutenant Freeman shouted.  
- Rebel or Imperial? - The Admiral asked.  
- I... I don't know, sir. - The Lieutenant answered.  
- So find it out, Lieutenant! - The Admiral ordered. - Lieutenant Patterson, take off the safes of the missile pods that remain and shoot them against the enemy flagship! - He ordered to the weapons chief of his ship.  
Lt. Patterson nodded slightly and did what the Admiral had ordered him. While Lieutenant Freeman tried to verify which type of signal the newcomer ships emitted.- Sir, the newly arrived ships are transmitting a message through the Rebellion and the Empire's channels. - The AI of the Rebellion Spirit informed.  
- Put the message on the screen, Athena. - The Admiral ordered to the AI.  
The AI named "Athena" disappeared a few seconds and when it reappeared, the image of the leader of the Sangheili, Thel 'Vadam, (better known as "The Arbiter"), appeared on the screen of all the ships in combat.  
- Members of the Empire of the Seven Evil Ones, you dared to dishonorably attack four of the New Covenant diplomatic cruisers without previous provocation, now we will honor our fallen brothers fighting on the side of the rebels to stop your campaign of evil and destruction across the galaxy. - 'Vadam said. - Your destruction is the will of the gods... And members of the Rebel Alliance of the M's are their instrument.  
The crews of the rebel ships began cheering the decision of the Sangheili to join the Rebel Alliance, as well as they felt a great relief, since the New Covenant had taken at least a hundred ships into battle.  
- Athena, communicate me to the Arbiter. - Admiral Daverson ordered.  
The AI didn't respond, but did what she was ordered and the image of 'Vadam reappeared on the screen of the Rebellion Spirit.  
- What do you want to communicate me, rebel shipmaster? - 'Vadam asked.  
- My name is Thomas Daverson, I'm Grand Admiral of the Rebel Alliance of the M's, I'm in charge of the rebel ships in battle, I just wanted to ask if you could send some warriors to fight on Earth, because the troops We have sent are cornered in an industrial complex of the Empire and they need all the support we can give them. - The Admiral said.  
- Of course, the Sangheili must clean our sins against the humans, I will send my soldiers to support yours, Admiral. - 'Vadam answered.  
'Vadam and Daverson cut communications and immediately, hundreds of green and gray phantoms came out of the ships of the New Covenant, which were of the same colors.  
- Why their ships are in those colors, Admiral? - Lieutenant Freeman asked.  
- Look at all the ships of our fleet, Lieutenant, and you will know the answer. - The Admiral replied with a smile from ear to ear.  
"The battle on field and on orbit are already won for us, I hope the M's and the others can beat the Seven," the Admiral Daverson said mentally.  
And it was true, the orbital battle and the land battle were already inclined toward the rebel side, with the help of the New Covenant...  
Unfortunately you couldn't say the same about the battle of the SEO's versus the M's, the Heroes, the Heroines and the Scientists.

-  
(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0310 hours - 7 Heroes, Heroines, Scientifics and the M's mission clock - Location: Outskirts of the Indutrial Imperial Complex, Oogie Town, earth's surface)  
It was official.  
Our Heroes were not able to make a single strike.  
It had been nearly twenty minutes from the start of the battle and everyone was already very tired. The SEO's mercilessly attacked the rebels. Oogie fought against Bentley, Mankind, Parisa and Jack; Clockwerk fought with Sly, Cortana (who was a tangible full-body hologram), Monsoon and Sally; Voldemort was fighthing with Mayor, Penelope, Harry and Milk; Orochimaru was battling Magic, Finklestein, Naruto and Carmelita; Tartarus fought against Murray, Bulma, John and Hinata; Baby did the same against Mangekyo, Goku, Hermione and Mara Jade; and Darth Sidious fought with Murder, Luke, Sakura and Ginny, and even together they weren't able to overcome them.  
All the members of the Rebel Alliance were bleeding, their clothes were torn and had all their bodies were aching.  
- Really is that the best you got? - Oogie said, who had received only one attack each of his opponents.  
Jack glared at Oogie, again made a Rasengan and tried to hit Oogie with it, but he dodged it and brutally beat Jack in the torso. But what Oogie had not counted on was that Parisa and Mankind had planned a coordinated attack, using Jack as a decoy. Parisa appeared behind Oogie and kicked him in the head, sending him to Mankind, who received him with a strong blow to the abdomen.  
Oogie grunted after that, then looked at both rebels and charged with hate towards them, only to end up being intercepted and knocked down by Jack, then the latter hit him in the face as hard as he could. Oogie knocked Jack off him, then take him by the ankle and threw him against Parisa and Mankind.  
Meanwhile, the others were between a rock and a hard place, because even if they managed to cram more impacts than the leaders, the SEO's did not only stayed still, they were also returning the attacks, but with twice the strenght.  
In a strange coincidence, all the rebels were thrown near each other. When they realized their proximity, they tried to touch each other to exchange some energy, but the SEO's had cloned (again) and took everyone by the ankle and then they threw them to the ground, beat them again in the torso and throw them one against the other.  
The rebels grunted with pain and rose with the little energy they still had.  
- So you still don't want to give up? - Voldemort said with derision.  
- I wonder how much punishment they can withstand, they're indeed die hard. - Tartarus said.  
The rebels looked with hatred at the SEO's, they spit blood and wiped their mouths with their hands.  
- You will not win, if you did in the past, less you will do today. - Parisa said as she removed her helmet, which was useless.  
All the Heroes ripped off the torso of their clothes, as it was completely torn and useless. Sly took off his cap and was only part of his shirt, his belt and his boots; Naruto and Goku took off their jumpsuit's torso and their training clothes; Luke took off the torso of his Jedi outfit and only stayed in boots and pants; Harry took off the shirt he was wearing and threw his glasses, as they were useless; Jack had ripped off his jacket and was only wearing pants and his sleeveless shirt; and John had managed to take off his whole pectoral armor, helmet, gloves and arms' armor.  
- (Gasps) No matter how strong you are now, you will not defeat us, not today... OR NEVER! - John shouted.  
Mankind and the others were surprised by the amount of resistance that the Heroes had, even being the weakest of the battle, they were the ones with the most guts, determination and skill.  
- Why don't you just give up? So we might forgive the lives of your friends and your absurd rebellion. - Sidious suggested with a malicious smirk.  
- (Gasps) Because we are stubborn. - Harry answered, smirking weakly.  
- (Gasps) And it's better to die fighting than live under your rule. - Sly added.  
The SEO's laughed with evil at what the Heroes were saying, it just seemed absurd what they were saying. "It's better to die fighting than to live under their rule?" They just didn't understand and it seemed funny for them.  
- (Gasps) Laugh all you want, because we still have an ace up our sleeve. - Goku said while he let out a little smirk form on his lips.  
- Really? And what kind of ace it is? - Baby asked in a tone of mockery.  
- This one! - The Heroes shouted as they jumped back to action, despite all their injuries.  
Goku and Naruto combined a Kamehameha and a Rasengan, while Luke and Harry helped them to keep them together with a spell and the help of the Force. John, Sly and Jack had to contain the SEO's in order to give Harry, Naruto, Goku and Luke the time they needed to finish the attack. The SEO's tried to pounce on the Heroes who were making the attack, but they were stopped by the other rebels. The M's, the Heroines and Scientifics jumped out to help the Heroes contain the SEO's. They only took ten seconds to complete their Super Combined Technique, but for those who had to stop the SEO's seemed like an eternity. Just a second before Harry and the others finished the combined attack, the SEO's had re-cloned and beaten with great brutality to all those who tried to stop them in the face and in the abdomen, so that later they were thrown to the ground.  
But they didn't expect that Goku and Naruto launched a very powerful combination of a Kamehameha with the Rasengan, both reinforced with the Force and the spell "Stupefy".  
- KAME-HAME-HA! - Goku shouted on par with Naruto.  
- RASENGAN! - Naruto shouted as he and Goku threw the combined attack.  
Unfortunately, the only one affected by the powerful attack was Baby, who ended up being thrown against Oogie Town's walls.  
The other six evil ones fell upon the Heroes who had tried to attack them, and realizing the great power of this technique, and beat them angrily with even more brutality with which they had attacked their partners.  
Harry received three very strong punches to the face (which broken his nose), four powerful kicks to the torso and was hit six times in the ground, leaving him almost unconscious.  
Naruto was beaten ten times in the stomach, drawing blood from each, four knees in the back and in the abdomen, in addition to receiving a strong wave of energy squarely in the chest.  
Goku received five kicks to the head, five punches in the stomach and received five stomps on his chest.  
Luke was electrocuted with the Force Lightning, kicked six times in the abdomen and in the face.  
After that, Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on all four of them. The four rebels felt how a really strong pain began to grow within their bodies, and the torture did not end there, on the contrary, it increased, when Sidious wanted to inflict even more pain to the rebels by throwing the Force Lightning on them.  
Jack and Sly had regained consciousness, and seeing how their friends were being tortured, both reincorporated as quickly as they could and attacked Voldemort and Sidious. Sly gave Voldemort a strong whack with all his might using his cane and Jack tied his soul rubber to Sidious' ankle and then he smashed him the ground with great strenght.  
But they forgot that Oogie, Clockwerk and Tartarus were still standing, and therefore Clockwerk injured the raccoon and the skeleton using his sharp talons, Tartarus gave them a punch so hard that both were thrown right into Oogie, who chokeslammed them hard into the ground and then stomped them hard.  
Oogie looked scornfully at the wreckage of what once had been the "Heroes" that so many times in the past defeated them.  
John was still unconscious for trying to stop the SEO's to give his freiends time to finish their last trump card; Naruto, Luke, Harry and Goku laid on the ground like a smoking, pathetic rag doll; and Sly and Jack were at Oogie's feet, bleeding and gasping heavily for breath. And the rest of the rebels who had tried to stop them were unconscious. The SEO's thought that the battle was over, so they casted a last glance at their sadistic masterpiece and prepared to leave.  
- (Moans and gasps) Don't... you... dare... to... go... - Jack said breathlessly as he rejoined. - We... are... not... dead... yet...

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0319 Hours - The Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Admiral Thomas Daverson's mission clock - Locations: Aboard the Rebellion Spirit and the Shadow of Intent, high orbit above the Earth)  
The rebel attack had succeeded. They faced a thousand Imperial Ships with only 200 ships and thirty MAC stations, and they had destroyed each and every one of them.  
However, the victory was not so easy, the rebels lost a tenth of their fleet, that means they lost 160 ships in battle, but in return, they gained almost nine hundred other ships by the union of the New Covenant to the Rebel Alliance, apart from having destroyed a quarter of the imperial fleet.  
- Rebel Fleet Master, I am pleased to inform you that the Imperial fleet has been defeated. - 'Vadam told to Admiral Daverson.  
- So I see, thanks for your help, Arbiter. - Daverson replied while bowing to the Arbiter.  
- Do not mention it, Fleet Master, we Sangheili must honor our fallen brothers and cleanse our sins against the humans.  
- Your fleet and their crews deserve recognition, we could never have defeated the Empire if you had not intervened on our behalf, Arbiter.  
- We should send all the troops to take the earth, and we not need our warriors to protect us from a possible boarding. - 'Vadam snapped.  
- I agree with you, Arbiter, I will contact Commander Jensen and Sgt. Riggins to know the situation our soldiers are having. - The Admiral said.  
The Admiral Daverson cut communications with 'Vadam and communicated with the troops in the field.  
- What is it, Admiral? - Sergeant Riggins asked.  
- Sergeant, I need to contact the Field Master Rtas 'Vadum and Commander Jensen. - The Admiral replied.  
- Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but both are dead, Chief Michaels, Field Master P'kas Kandam and I are in charge now. - Replied the Sergeant.  
- Well, tell the situation, Lieutenant.  
- The Empire has penetrated the defenses, we still have the MAC stations and some turrets and turbolaser towers, but they have destroyed all our vehicles.  
- The Arbiter and I are sending the soldiers we still had on the ships to defend ourselves in case of a boarding, they'll be there in less than three minutes.  
- I hope so, Admiral, because we won't be able to hold them longer without reinforcements. By the way, thanks for the promotion, Admiral.  
Both rebels cut off communications and Admiral reopened communications with the Arbiter.  
- I have heard that you have lost your Field Master, Admiral. - 'Vadam said with some sadness.  
- He always agreed that it was better to die defending the freedom than live under the oppression of the Empire. - Replied the Admiral.  
- I have sent all my warriors, but we must be alert in case the Empire decides to call more ships. But I must leave the command of my ships to you, I must go and support my brothers in the battle field. - 'Vadam said.  
- Don't worry, I'll take good care of your ships, Arbiter.  
Again, the Arbiter and the Admiral cut communications. As they did, hundreds of dropships and transport shuttles came out of the ships of the fleet, all full of soldiers, vehicles and ammo for the soldiers in the field.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0321 Hours - Lieutenant Maxwell Riggins and Master Chief Ryan Michaels' mission clock - Location: Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town, Earth's surface)  
The reinforcements for the Rebel Alliance had arrived to the Industrial Complex, and now the Imperial forces were in a terrible predicament, since they were still outnumbered, besides having the disadvantage of being no longer able to call out for reinforcements and the rebel transports were now attacking their vehicles.  
- We need reinforcements! Rebel forces are beating us! - Shouted the last Imperial Commander standing.  
The commander called the fleet waiting for an answer, but all he got was static.  
- This can't be... - The Commander let out completely hopeless.  
- Believe it, imperial idiot! - The Lieutenant Riggins shouted before shooting in the head to his imperial counterpart.  
The Stormtroopers, the Assassin Troopers and all the soldiers of the Empire were trying to flee, but were killed by the rebel soldiers. The only thing that refused to leave was an imperial scarab, which had destroyed every one of the turbolaser towers and vehicles that the Rebellion had.  
- Concentrate your fire on the scarab! - Chief Michaels shouted to all the rebels.  
All the rebels left hunting the imperial soldiers immediately opened fire on the scarab.  
Despite being more than twenty thousand soldiers firing at the scarab, it didn't look that they could destroy it soon.  
- We need the real heavy weaponry! - Shouted the SL Montalvo.  
- I have an ace up my sleeve! - Said Buttowski before coming to a big box. - Well, they're actually seven.  
Buttowski took seven weapons like the Spartan Laser out of the box, but these ones had more lights, a scope and were black.  
- Let's see if that thing can withstand seven rounds of the Hell Rider Cannon! - Buttowski said while he put one of these weapons over his shoulder and gave the others to his squad partners.  
Montalvo, Flynn, Carrell, Burtonberger, Buttowski and the Sangheili Tuk 'Dam y P'kas 'Gidan fired the high-powered weapons they had and just those seven shots, the scarab was history.  
All the soldiers were astounded to see the enormous power that a few guns could display.  
- What the hell was that? - Asked Lt. Riggins.  
- That, dear el-tee, was the Plasma-Laser Non-Linear Rifle/Anti-Vehicle Weapon/Bentley-Filkenstein-Briefs/Model 8 or PLNLR/AVW/BFB/M8, I rather to call it "Hell Rider Cannon" - Buttowski answered as he showed the weapon to the Lieutenant (Evil says: I took the code name from the real name of the Spartan Laser).  
- How is it that you could destroy a scarab with only seven shots? - Asked the Chief Michaels.  
- Well, this weapon fires a very powerful laser round covered with a layer of super-heated plasma, the only downside is that this weapon can only fire one round, but unlike the Spartan Laser, the Hell Rider Cannon can be reloaded. - Buttowski explained.  
- Why the hell didn't you say that you had SEVEN weapons of that caliber? - Shouted SL Montalvo.  
- Because I didn't think that I'd have the opportunity to try them, and honestly this thing exceeded my expectations by far.  
- If you ever hide something like that again, I'll kick you out of my unit and I'll degrade you to common soldier again.  
- Montalvo, we must go after the imperial soldiers, we don't have time for you to be arguing with Buttowski. - Said the Lieutenant.  
- I understand, el-tee, I'm sorry, sir.  
- I think I'll take the Star Squads to search and arrest those cowards... or kill them if we can't subdue them. - Chief Michaels said.  
- Take some of my Sangheili brothers, they are too much even for warriors of your class, Field Master. - 'Vadam said.  
- I'm actually Master Chief, Arbiter, and thank you very much, we'll need all the help we can get now that we lost so many comrades today. - Replied the Chief Michaels.  
'Vadam gestured to several Sangheili and they joined the Star Squads to go to capture and/or hunt the imperial soldiers that escaped.

(November 3, 1998 [Calendar Earth] - 0325 hours - 7 Heroesand the Seven Evil Ones' mission clock - Location: Outskirts of the Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town, Earth's surface)  
The SEO's mockeed of the Heroes, they were completely beaten and about to collapse, but they still were not going to give up.  
- (Gasps) Did.. you... really... think... that... you... were gonna... beat... us... with... so... little... strenght...? - Luke let out.  
- Why don't you just die already? - Asked Tartarus already quite exasperated.  
- I... told... you... so... we're... more... stubborn ... that... a mule... - Harry replied.  
- Very well, then... WE'RE GONNA END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! - Oogie shouted as he and the other SEO's began to concentrate their power in their fists.  
The Heroes watched their nemesis and then started laughing in a maniacal way. The SEO's were confused by what the Heroes did, so they stopped to concentrate their energies.  
- Have you gone mad by the pain you've suffered? - Voldemort asked.  
- (Maniacal laughter) No... it's... just... (Gasps) That you... are so not... going... to defeat us... - Sly said confidently.  
- (Gasps) Even if you killed us here, the flame of rebellion for freedom will always be on, and sooner or later, you will be defeated. - Goku added.  
- Is that what you believe? - Darth Sidious said, not believing what he heard.  
- (Gasps) We do not believe, that's what will happen. - Luke said.  
- (Gasps) In addition, we will not die today. - Naruto said.  
- (Gasps) If we ever die, it will be because we sacrificed to defeat you once and for all, and making sure that you never again show your ugly faces in the rest of eternity. - Added John.  
- BUT TODAY WE WILL DEFEAT YOU! - Jack yelled while concentrating his remaining energy in his fist.  
The other Heroes imitated Jack and prepared to attack the SEO's.  
The SEO's on the other hand saw this with disbelief at the Heroes' ridiculous attempt, so they rolled their eyes and imitated their rebel counterparts.  
- We'll make sure that you get the Hell out of the Earth and never come back again! - Sly shouted.  
- YOU WILL BE KILLED! - Baby replied.  
And then Heroes pounced, like their imperial counterparts.  
Again the scene of the clash of powers of the Zone of the Nothingness repeted, but this time it was between mortal enemies.  
Interestingly, all clashed at the same point, being very close to each other, and when the fists of the fourteen contestants crashed against each other, there was a powerful shock wave, which sent flying everyone. But something interesting was that the Heroes felt a strange energy transfer, as if suddenly they weren't so tired, and also feel much more powerful.  
The SEO's quickly rejoined, they knew what it was that had happened, they only hoped that Heroes wouldn't have noticed.  
- Hey Oogie! We have noticed what happened! - Jack screamed confidently.  
- How about if now it's a 7-on-7 battle? - Harry asked as he smirked.  
- Now we are more than confident that we will overcome you. - Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.  
- You planned it! - Clockwerk shouted completely mad.  
- What? About transfering and mixing our powers and abilities? Nah, we just thought we would kill you if we could give you a punch with all that we had left. - Sly of-factly replied.  
- In addition, we're not the type of people who plan every detail of their battles. - Goku said as he stretched for battle.  
- We only see our opponent's weaknesses and exploit them to the maximum to win as easily and quickly as possible. - Explained John.  
- And since you're seven idiots with over-confidence, we assumed that sooner or later you were gonna commit a blunder, but never thought it would be of such magnitude. - Luke added as a matter-of-factly.  
- Well, enough talk, it's time for us to win and complete the work of the Rebellion to retake the Earth. - Jack cut as he placed himself into combat stance.  
The Heroes imitated their leader and smirked mischeviously as they prepared for the final part of their struggle.  
The SEO's launched a war cry and rushed on the Heroes, who received them with a blow on the chin. The SEO's were locked in separate bouts against each one's rival: John and Tartarus boxed and tried to shoot each other; Luke was wielding his sword against Sidious and countered Sidious' Force Lighting with his own Force Lightning; Goku and Baby fought at amazing speeds and threw energy balls and waves at each other; Naruto was fighting Orochimaru, throwing jutsus at each other and getting beaten every time they had the chance; Harry and Voldemort casted curses, spells, enchantments and charms at each other; Sly and Clockwerk attacked each other with everything they could and as they could; and Jack and Oogie used all the previous forms to attack each other, beside using their soul rubbers (Evil says: If you ask, "Where the hell did Oogie get a soul rubber?", well, that will be made announced later in the fic).  
And so they spent the next five minutes, attacking and defending each other. Until again they were thrown back by another collision of forces, only this time it was only between rivals. Both sides were tired and were panting and breathing heavily because of all the effort put into combat.  
- The truth is that I didn't think we could last as long we did after the beating you gave us a few minutes ago. - Sly said, smirking mischeviously.  
- You are only a bunch of insignificant flies! - Sidious shouted.  
- Correction, we're the "insignificant flies" that will shatter you to pieces. - Goku said with a lot of self-confidence.  
- You will not win! - Baby cried.  
- It's true, we will not win... We're going to destroy you. - John said with a smirk.  
- You can't even beat our shadows! - Tartarus said.  
- Correction, we'll crush your shadows and shatter you when we find you. - Said Luke.  
- No, NO! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! - Shouted Oogie completely insane with rage.  
- What's the matter, Oogie? Are you afraid that we're now more powerful than you all? - Jack asked as he smirked in a malevolent way.  
- YOU WILL DIE HERE WITH ALL THE STUPID REBEL ALLIANCE! - The SEO's shouted as they began to gather all their energy into a powerful energy wave.  
The Heroes rolled their eyes and smirked mockingly at the actions of their nemesis.  
- Really? Is that your plan to kill us? - Naruto asked with his trademark grin.  
- Well, then it is better to finish this, since apparently the SEO's don't want to play with us anymore, guys. - Jack said as he shrugged.  
The Heroes started to increase their power level, and covered themselves in a energy field, each with beams of different color: Luke's was golden, Goku's was white, Sly's was blue, John's was green, Naruto's was orange, Harry's was red, and Jack's was black.  
- TIME TO END THIS! - Jack screamed as his energy field and his friends' were getting bigger.  
- FOR THE FIRST TIME I AGREE WITH YOU! - Oogie shouted in response as he and the SEO's launched their energy waves.  
Again the powers of both sides collided, this time creating a powerful earthquake that shook the entire planet.  
The Emperors and the Rebels fought with every ounce of energy they had left, only the Heroes had two things that the SEO's didn't: A reason to fight and determination to achieve their goal.  
Those two things were what gave them the victory. Their energy fields grew enough to reverse the SEO's attacks and calcine them. Unfortunately, because they had only beaten the shadows of their nemesis, the war would have to continue.  
Before being burned, the shadows of the SEO's launched a terrible scream of agony, which could be heard up to the rebel ships in orbit. After finally defeating the shadows, the Heroes released a weak smile and fell to the ground, resulting from the fatigue they had, after all, they had suffered a beating like never before in their lives, apart from having used every ounce of energy in that last attack against the shadows of the SEO's.

(November 3, 1998 [Earth calendar] - 0340 Hours - Master Chief Ryan Michaels and the Ten Squads of the Star's mission clock - Location: Outskirts of the Imperial Industrial Complex, Oogie Town, Earth's surface)  
- Sir, I detect no sign that there are still imperial soldiers on Earth. - SL Montalvo reported.  
- Well, at least no longer we have to keep chasing those idiots. - Chief Michaels let out. - SL Sera, report. - Said the Chief trough his communicator.  
- I confirm what Montalvo just said, there is no more imperial idiots on the planet. - Replied SL Sera's voice trough the communicator.  
- Sir, I have several life signals on my radar. - SL Parrish's voice reported over the comm.  
- Imperial or Rebel? - Chief Michaels asked.  
- They're rebels, and they're the Heroes, the Heroines, the Scientifics and the M's! - SL Parrish answered.  
- What are you waiting to mobilize your team and tell the rest, Parrish? - Chief Michaels shouted as he began to run towards where the leaders of the Rebellion were.  
After a few minutes, all the Star Squads, including the Sangheili newcomers, came to where everyone who had fought the SEO's were.  
But they were all astonished to see how much damage they had received, they simply didn't believe that a normal being could endure such a punishment.  
- We have to call a medical transport, don't move anyone or you could finish what the SEO's started. - Chief Michaels ordered.  
All came to see the status of each of the combatants, having to avoid touching them at all costs because they could hurt them even more.  
- Are we dead? - Mankind asked.  
- On the contrary, sir, apparently the Heroes succeeded, they defeated the Seven, the war is over. - Chief Michaels reported incorrectly.  
- Don't be stupid, Chief, those things were only shadows (Groan) I just hope that those idiots weren't killed tryin' to kill those things. - Monsoon replied.  
- But if they... - The Chief tried to reply.  
- Don't protest, Chief, we know certain things you don't. - Sally said as she and everyone else stood up.  
- No, don't get up. - Chief Michaels said.  
- Chief, we've been in worse conditions and still we've moved. - Mara said, while drawing her lightsaber with the Force.  
- (Sigh) I wonder if they'll die at the hands of the enemy... or for being so careless with their health. - Muttered the Chief Michaels.  
- Chief, you are so kind to think that. - Magic let out while rubbing his neck.  
- What? No! It's not what you think, sir! - Chief Michaels stammered nervously.  
- Well, where are the Heroes, Chief? - Murray asked.  
- Montalvo, the Arbiter and Sera went to the site where they are, they're in a worse state than yours. - Chief Michaels reported.  
- Then they're alright. - Murder of-factly said.  
- You really are a sadist, sir. - One of the Hell Riders said softly.  
- Did you forget I'm a Saiyan? I could hear you, Torres, so if you want to stay alive, I suggest you to shut up. - Murder warned.  
Torres swallowed hard and nodded slightly.  
- Well, we'll meet at the base on Tatooine, until then, you're all dismissed. - Mankind said while calling the Millennium Falcon.  
The Chief Michaels and all the Hell Riders with him saluted to their superiors and prepared to leave.  
Meanwhile, Gustavo Montalvo, Lawrence Fletcher, Mirna Sanchez, Alan Parrish, Luna Longbottom and Rodrigo Sera's squads were with the Heroes, but they were already not only standing, but were also fine.  
This stunned all the Hell Riders, except Luna, who already had an idea of what the Heroes had done to be as well as they looked.  
- Did you eat senzu beans, isn't it? - Luna said as a matter-of-factly.  
- Yes, luckily Goku had some. - Naruto answered.  
- But it's not the time to be talking about what we did or not, but it's time to tally the damage. - Jack said in a firm voice. - We won, but we must know the cost.  
They all nodded slowly, knowing that the cost of the defeat of the Empire would be high, but they knew that the Empire had a higher price to pay for defeat, and that made them feel a little better.  
The Hell Riders and the Heroes began to walk toward the other groups, only to find that there were four medical shuttles waiting fro them. The Heroes raised an eyebrow at that and stared in disbelief at the soldiers.  
- For who are the medical shuttles? - Asked Luke.  
- They were for you and the others that faced the Seven, it's just that we think you'll need them. - Montalvo replied nervously.  
- Well, better tell them to focus on the wounded in the town and the ships, because we're all fine and dandy. - Sly said.  
- Yes, sir. - Montalvo answered before opening communications with the pilots of the shuttles.  
The shuttles flight and marched to the town, where there were hundreds of wounded soldiers.  
The Heroes and the Hell Riders who accompanied them continued walking until they reached the former imperial industrial complex.  
Once there, the Heroes could see thousands of bodies of Imperial troops and rebel soldiers, hundreds of shattered transports and vehicles, and dozens of turrets and other buildings reduced to rubble.  
The Heroes sighed heavily and shook their heads.  
- And to think that so many lives were lost today only because of seven individuals. - Harry said sadly.  
- And it's all your fault. - Murder said as he and the others entered the town.  
- Actually I was referring to the SEO's, but you got a point there.  
- Well, all that remains is to go to the base and honor all those who lost their lives defending the ideals of the Alliance. - John said.  
They all nodded and started calling the transports.  
At least a hundred pelicans came to the town, (or what was left of it); then they all waited for the soldiers of the Alliance to go into them and each one was flying off to the ninety ships were in orbit. In the end, the Heroes, the M's, the Scientifics and the Heroines could get their "private" pelican, so to speak. The travel from the town to the Rebellion Spirit was silent, neither of them did anything but look at their companions and sit sideways.  
Once the pelican landed at the hangar in the rebel flagship, everybody descended from it and prepared to go to the bridge (except for the Heroines and the Scientifics), where the Arbiter and Admiral Daverson were waiting.  
- General Mankind, we were waiting for you. - The Admiral said when he saw them all.  
- Nice to meet you at last, rebel Field Master. - Said the Arbiter with education.  
- Thank you for your help, Arbiter, the pilot who brought us told us that you have broken the truce with the Empire because they destroyed four of your "diplomatic" cruisers. - Mankind replied as he bowed to the Arbiter and as he quoted on the word "diplomatic".  
- The truth is that those cruisers were to be delivered on a rebel base on the planet of the species known as "Wookie," Kashyyk. - The Arbiter admitted. - Unfortunately they could never reach their destination, but they could destroy the ships that attacked them before being destroyed.  
- And we got some bad news, General. - The Admiral interrupted. - We've lost a tenth of our fleet and the hundredth part of our ground forces.  
- But we've also increased our fleet by nearly nine hundred ships, more than five hundred thousand soldiers and a total of about ten thousand vehicles, thanks to the union of the New Covenant with the Rebel Alliance. - Lt. Riggins said.  
- Apart from that Empire has lost a quarter of its fleet in battle, and a tenth of its ground forces fighting us. - Said the Second Lieutenant Marcus Riggins (Evil responds: Yes, he's Lt. Riggins's brother).  
- Well, it's time to go, tell the other ships to descend all the staff needed to rebuild the empire base and make it a rebel base. - Murray ordered.  
- At the order, sir. - The Admiral said.  
The M's turned around and faced the Heroes with a frown, a gesture that was reciprocated in the same way for the Heroes, then they all sighed loudly and both groups softened their expressions.  
- Han, I'm really sorry I had to argue with you for the fight, but they're our problem, not yours. - Jack let out.  
- We already know that, we're concerned about you, you're our friends. - Mankind replied.  
- You didn't showed that when we returned from the Zone of the Nothingness. - Harry said with a frown.  
- It's because we were angry with you, we felt that you had betrayed us. - Magic apologized.  
- And it never occur to you that maybe we could be dead? - Naruto asked as he folded his arms.  
- Or maybe that we were wandering through a desolate and empty dimension? - Luke added while imitating Naruto.  
- Anyway, you thought that we fled and abandoned you to your luck. - Goku said as his eyes narrowed.  
- Guys, that's enough. - John cut. - That doesn't matter anymore.  
- How is that that doesn't matter, John? - Sly asked annoyed by John's comment. - In case you didn't notice, they planned to use us as cannon fodder.  
- Will you tell me that you never you offered to be it for your friends to be safe? - Jack asked as he looked at Sly ironically.  
- No, but I had never been used that way. - The former thief replied.  
- Sly, Naruto, Goku, Luke, Harry, you know better than anyone that if they had stood in our place and we in theirs, we would have done exactly the same. - John explained.  
- That's not true. - The shinobi replied.  
- Shut up, Naruto, you well know it's true. - Jack ordered.  
- It doesn't really matter, they're right, we behaved like idiots. - Monsoon admitted.  
- And as I recall, there's something odd with all this mission. - Major let out.  
- What's odd? - Mangekyo asked.  
- That even with Johnson being here, it hasn't rained during the course of the mission. - Murder answered while smirking.  
Everyone burst out laughing, while Monsoon blushed at Murder's comment.  
- Shut up, Vegeta! - Monsoon ordered.  
- (Laughter) Well, you must admit that Vegeta has a good point there. - Sly let out.  
- Does that mean you forgive us? - Mankind asked shortly after stop laughing.  
- Nah, there's nothing to forgive. - The raccoon replied.  
- After all, what are friends for, right? - Harry said.  
- But I think we've wasted enough time, also, the troops that were going to rebuild the base are already on the surface, I think it's time to go. - Luke said.  
- I agree. - Mankind said before turning to face the Admiral Daverson. - Tell the ships needing repair to wait here, the repair cruisers will come later, and tell the ships that are able, to travel to the base of Tatooine. - He ordered.  
- Yes, sir. - Admiral Daverson nodded.  
The M's and the Heroes left the bridge and went separate ways.  
- Well, what do we do now? - Harry asked.  
- I dunno about you, but I'll go to regain quality time with my wife. - Sly said.  
- I think I'll go apologize to Ginny, she and I were getting married before Voldemort sent me with you to the ZN. - Harry said.  
- And I must go and apologize to Chichi, or she'll kill me. - Goku said.  
- I'll go with Hinata, I must also apologize. - Naruto said.  
- Jade and I had a relationship, I hope we still have it. - Luke let out.  
- Do whatever you want, I will go to train. - John said.  
- Johnny, I bet that before the war ends, you'll have a couple, just like the rest of us. - Sly said with confidence.  
- I don't think so, I'm a Spartan, I was not trained for such things, ringtail. - The Spartan replied.  
- John, falling in love is natural, it can not be denied, or it could kill you. - The Shinobi warned him.  
- And now both of you are experts in romance and love?  
While Sly, Naruto, Luke, Harry, Goku and John were arguing about couples, Jack began to feel heat on his right cheek, right where Sally had slapped him before breaking up with him. The former Pumpkin King touched his cheek with his right hand, just remembering the time when the love of his life had broken his heart. He suddenly felt empty, alone, abandoned, as if his teammates weren't there.  
Sly and John stopped arguing with each other and looked confused at Jack, who seemed in a trance. Once they carefully looked at the skeleton, they saw that he had a hand on his right cheek and he was looking down with a despair so palpable that it was almost visible.  
When the others saw Jack, they all were amazed to see him, he seemed hopeless, and for some strange reason, he seemed to be heartbroken.  
- What is it, Jack? - Sly asked.  
Jack snapped out of his thoughts and lowered his hand, then faced his friend and smiled as if nothing.  
- It's nothing, why do you ask? - Jack of-factly said.  
- You can't deceive us, Jack, there's something bothering you, and you seem like someone had broken your heart. - Sly replied very upset with Jack's attitude.  
- Stop it, Sly, it's none of your concern. - Jack answered again with the same expression he had minutes earlier.  
- Yes it is our concern, we can help you, Jack, we're your friends. - Luke said.  
- I think not.  
- For the Force's sake, just tell us what's wrong. - Naruto pleaded.  
- Sally broke up with me for wanting to face the shadows.  
Everyone gasped when they heard what Jack had said, it was just something that was not possible. From all the couples that were among the Heroes, Sally seemed the least likely to break up with Jack, they considered much more plausible that Mara, Hinata, Carmelita, Chichi or Ginny let her boyfriend or husband.  
Jack couldn't contain himself anymore and burst into tears, falling on his knees with his head on the floor. Sly and the others didn't know what to do, they knew that Sally meant everything to Jack, and without her, Jack was nothing. The former master thief knelt before Jack and patted him on the back to try to comfort him from the greatest loss of life.  
- Everything will be alright, Jack, I'm sure Sally still loves you. - Sly said in a comforting tone.  
- You know what the worst thing about it? - Jack asked still with his head on the floor. - You're right, but she won't admit it, and that infuriates me, she will deny her happiness if she can hurt me with that, all for being a goddamn stubborn idiot. - He said very angry.  
- You're not an idiot, you just did it because you considered that was best for everyone. - Naruto said.  
- Then why do I feel like I've done a complete stupidity?  
- Because it's always so, for everyone's sake, we always lose something. - Goku said.  
- That's why we're considered heroes, because we sacrifice ourselves for everyone's sake, even if it costs us our happiness, our health or our lives. - Luke added.  
- But in the end we won and we get what we want most, because good is always rewarded. - Sly said.  
- Still, I think I'm an idiot. - Jack let out while sobbing.  
- You're not. - Said a female voice with a somewhat sweet tone.  
Everyone turned and saw that the Heroines had been behind them all the time, they had an empathy face with Jack's pain.  
- I heard what you said and I'll show you I'm not as ruthless as I made you thought I was. - Sally said as he helped Jack to reincorporate.  
Jack's sockets lit when he saw Sally, and he immediately knelt before her.  
- Forgive me, Sally! I was an arrogant idiot that only wanted the best for the universe, but I never thought that...! - Jack said before Sally put a finger on his lips.  
- You need no apologize, I didn't see what you were doing, I just saw you didn't want my advice. - Sally said as he helped Jack to stand up.  
- Still, I should at least give you my reasons for not listen to you... - Jack replied before Sly sigh with despair and interrupted him.  
- Oh shut up, you're driving me crazy! - Sly shouted, exasperated by the rag doll and the skeleton's attitude. - If you're gonna do something, you better shut up and do it now!  
Jack and Sally blushed, but Jack smiled slyly and kicked Sly in the groin, causing him to squirm and whine from the pain, and causing the others burst out laughing. After Sly had recovered, Jack and Sally looked at eache other again, bringing their faces closer slowly. The world had stopped for them, even knowing they were on a Mon Calamari cruiser, but that didn't matter to them, in fact, they didn't mind the fact that their twelve friends were watching them as they approached for a kiss.  
When their lips touched, everything else ceased to exist for them, no matter if the Empire decided to blow the ship to pieces at the time, because they wouldn't had realized it.  
After what seemed like hours to them, but were only ten seconds, the skeleton and the rag doll separated and looked at each other with love.  
- You see? I'm not as bad as I made you believe. - Sally asked while smirking.  
Jack chuckled and smiled at his beloved.  
- Does this mean we'll be together again? - Jack asked.  
- Yes, it does.  
And again, the former Pumpkin King and his faithful beloved gave a tender kiss again, just before everyone's smiles, just at the time the rebel fleet made the slipspace jump heading to Tatooine.


	7. Chapter 6, part 1

-  
(Evil orders: Go to the link: watch?v=PXcoM_AHuk8, then start reading below this message)

Section 2: Empire at War.

Chapter 6: The Attack of the Forerunners.

Part 1: Prelude to another problem.

War!  
After the Earth's recovery, the Rebel Alliance's forces have launched a series of attacks on the bases of the Pirates of the Black Sun, the Reaper Mercenaries and the Empire of the Seven Evil Ones.

In a fit of anger, the Pirates decided to request the support of the Rebel Forerunners, who are neutral to the conflict in the galaxy.

Because the Forerunners were sick that the Empire and the Rebellion attacked them and proposed them to join them, the Forerunners accepted the proposal of the Pirates and helped them improve their armament, their fleet and their bases.

In a desperate act, an armament race begins between the four groups, each looking to overwhelm the technology of the others to gain the supremacy of the universe.

Meanwhile, Jack Skellington, Parisa Carlson and their squads are sent to the remote planet of Nal Hutta, in an attempt to steal the plans of several Forerunner structures, including the Halo, for the scientists to analyze them and manage to develop a better technology than the Forerunner's... 


	8. Chapter 6, part 2

(Evil notes: This chapter contains vulgar and offensive language, use of weapons, death and mild violence, I warn you that if you read below is at your own risk)

Jack, Parisa and both squads were traveling through slipspace in a group of X wing fighters, the planet Nal Hutta, the main base of the Pirates of the Black Sun. For them it meant getting into the lion's mouth again.  
- I hate Mankind, why the hell doesn't he do this mission?! - Jack screamed completely frustrated.  
- Because he's the goddamn leader, I'm tired that you're complaining about it, Jack. - Parisa answered also frustrated because she had the whole trip hearing Jack's complaints.  
- Do you wanna shut up? - Sly asked very annoyed by Jack and Parisa's argues.  
- It's not my fault that Han is a bloody chicken. - Jack replied.  
- Just as it's not my fault that Jack is a hopeless whining. - Parisa added.  
- Shut the hell up, we must focus on the mission. - John ordered a cold voice.  
- What you might never think of anything but a mission? - Naruto asked.  
- Yes, I think the most painful way to destroy Tartarus when I find him.  
- My God, you need a life away from the militia. - The Shinobi said.  
- And you need one closer to knowledge. Honestly you're an idiot. - The Spartan replied.  
- Stop right there, Naruto. - Jack ordered, knowing what his friend would do. - You started it, and John is right, we have to start planning something.  
- What must we do in the first place? - Ginny asked.  
- We must steal the plans of the Forerunners and the Pirates' structures, including the Halos. - Harry replied.  
- Is that all? Piece of cake. - Goku let out.  
- Not at all, the base is very well protected by Forerunner AI's and hundreds of pirate soldiers. - Jack explained. - We must also get all the samples of Forerunner technology we find over there, whether weapons, shields or explosives.  
- What exactly do we have on our side? - Harry asked.  
- Two M9D, an MA5C-L, a lightsaber, a wand, a holder with at least ten kunai, ten shuriken and a pair of explosive seals, some plasma, fragmentation, spike and incendiary grenades for each one of us. - John said.  
- Will we have any support? - Sly asked.  
- Han said that he would send a couple of cruisers because we must also recover the Infinity II, and destroy a ship that not even the best ships of the Empire could defeat, the Forerunners call it "Reclaimer's Doom." - Jack said.  
- Aren't they able to forget me yet? - John asked.  
- Apparently not, but we'll destroy them, because if the Forerunners think they're bastards, we're even worse. - Naruto said confidently.  
- They can disintegrate us with a single shot, so you'd better take care. Remember, shoot first, ask questions later. - Parisa warned.  
- We'll be cautious, you don't have to worry about that. - Luke replied.  
- I hope so, Luke, I lost you a year, and I don't want to lose you forever. - Mara said with some concern.  
- How much ammo do we have for the mission? - Goku asked.  
- At least five clips for each weapon. - Luke replied.  
- I hope we can get out of there intact, I don't want to have to cross paths with another Clockwerk shadow or something. - Sly said.  
- I sincerely hope a great challenge from the Pirates, it's been a while since I've had missions of this caliber. - Naruto let out with his characteristic smile.  
- I just hope that we won't have to meet with the leaders of the Pirates, according to all that we heard, they're as good as the Seven. - Jack said.  
- We've beaten the Seven, we're better than them. - Goku said.  
- No, we beat the shadows of Seven, and I must say that those things are always weaker than the originals. - Jack replied. - And if I'm correct, we could be defeated in the final battle.  
- We've trained for almost six years in the time chamber, I think we're more than ready to defeat the Seven. - Naruto said.  
- I think I agree with Jack, I think we should train even more, I mean, Luke is very skilled with magic, Jack has become a great master thief, Naruto is an amazing martial artist, Goku can use fire with a great ability, Sly knows how to use weapons as much as John, John is a very powerful shinobi, and I am almost a Jedi Master, but we still need to train a little more. - Harry snapped.  
- Well, I must admit that we've improved, but we're not the only ones who spend almost all day training. - Jack said.  
- Of course, we, the M's, and probably also the Killers and the Mercenaries do. - Parisa said.  
- Who are the Mercenaries? - Harry asked.  
- The Mercenaries are a group that has your abilities, powers and strategies, they're the best group of the Reaper Mercenaries, their skills are only overshadowed by their leader. - Mara said.  
- Well, then I hope to find them, so we can beat them and show the universe that we're the best. - Naruto said with much self-confidence.  
- Listen up guys, we'll leave hyperspace in three minutes. - Sally warned.  
Jack was thoughtful, still thinking about how they would do to make the mission doesn't cost them as much as the last six missions that they had done.  
"I hope the Forerunners aren't be as difficult to overcome as the Flood, I mean, we lost more than five thousand men trying to contain them, and in the end we had to abandon the fight," Jack thought.  
- Prepare your weapons, load them and got them at hand in case we have to leave the fighters. - Ordered Parisa.  
- Please, the Pirates' Z-95's are no match for these modified X Wings. - Sly said.  
- The real problem are the Forerunner fighters, those things are faster than the X Wings, they give trouble even to the TIE-CROSS's. - Milk explained.  
- Well, Sly, Ginny, Carmelita, Harry and I can hold them and help you. - Luke said.  
- The only thing wrong with your plan is that the Forerunner got almost as many fighters as the Empire. - Carmelita said.  
- We'll leave hyperspace in a minute. - Sally reported again.  
- Guys, I hope you are ready to prove to the whole universe that we're the real bastards here. - Jack said, smirking evilly.  
- Coming out of hyperspace in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... We're out. - Sally said.  
As the fighters came out of hyperspace, the AI and the astromech who accompanied (Aka: Cortana and Artoo) began scanning the area in search of enemy fighters or ships, with no results.  
- Scan finished, the Forerunners knew we were coming, apparently this planet is a shield world, and if my intuition does not fail, those damn pirates are trying to activate the rings. - Cortana said.  
- Well, then we'll kick those pirates' asses and we'll find the other rings, so we can shatter them to pieces. - Sly said.  
The fourteen fighters went down, not realizing that Artoo and Cortana had been corrupted by a Forerunner virus, but by the time they noticed it, it would be late.  
The rebel squads landed in a canyon somewhat far away from the pirate base, which made Naruto, Sly and Ginny complain about what they would have to travel to reach their destination.  
- Why did we landed so far? - Sly asked as he took all his equipment for the mission.  
- To avoid that the Forerunners could find us. - Parisa answered while she strapped a precision rifle to her back.  
Artoo left Luke's fighter and went to one side of his master, while the rebels took their gear to the mission. Ginny was the first to be ready, she looked around and noticed something that put them at risk.  
- I think we're going to be catch. - Ginny let out while she had her sight lost.  
- Why you say something so negative, Gin? - Asked Goku.  
- Because we are surrounded by Promethean Knights, Crawlers and Watchers.  
When Ginny said all the Forerunner defense AI's names, everyone alerted and took their weapons to fight.  
The Promethean Knights fired their Light Rifles and Scattershots, and all the Heroes dodged the shots, but they couldn't say the same of their X Wings. The Heroes took their MA5C-L's and opened fire against the Forerunner AI's, who were quick to return it.  
- EAT MY LASERS, YOU INGLORIOUS MECHANICAL BASTARDS! - The rebels shouted while firing their guns aimlessly.  
The Heroes emptied their clips, but still they had only succeeded in destroying a few defense AI's, while the latters had managed to destroy the X Wings and almost kill Naruto, Ginny, Hinata and Carmelita, but they always managed to avoid the shots just time.  
- Why the hell these things don't just die! - Sly yelled while evading two shots of a couple of Scattershots going to his head.  
- Follow me, we must move or they'll round us up! - Ordered Parisa while changing to her sniper rifle.  
The rebels continued to fire as they moved swiftly through various rock formations and tried to avoid that the PC's (Evil says: Short for Promethean Knights), the Watchers and the Crawlers kill them.  
All went well until Ginny slipped on a small cliff, from which almost fell, if not for Sly caught her just before she hit the floor.  
- Be more careful, Ginevra. - Sly said as he helped her to return.  
- DO NOT CALL ME GINEVRA, RINGTAIL! - Ginny demanded while reloading his MA5C-L.  
- Ginny / Sly, move your magical / ringed butt here unless you want to die! - Parisa and shouted Jack from a cave.  
The Witch and the ex-thief ran to where his friends while still firing right and left. Once they were together again there was another problem, the cave was a close formation, so there was no exit.  
- Now what do we do? - Asked Naruto.  
John looked around trying to find something to help them until they just did a Rasengan and broke down the entrance to the cave.  
Everyone covered their eyes by all the dust that John's solution had risen. Then they looked at him with indifference and a raised eyebrow.  
- That was the best solution you had in mind? - Parisa asked sarcastically.  
- Yes, or want did you want me to let the AI's get in? - The Spartan replied somewhat annoyed by the attitude of Parisa.  
- Enough John, we must focus on getting out of here. - Jack said as he took his Pumpkin Form to illuminate the place.  
Harry and Ginny pulled her wand and murmured the spell Lumos, John and Parisa activated their armor's lanterns, Sly and Carmelita pulled out flashlights from their backpacks, Luke and Mara turned on their lightsabers, and for some strange reason, Sally was able to cover her right hand with fire without getting burned.  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Sally.  
- Why didn't you told me you can control fire? - The skelleton asked.  
- At the moment that's not important, we must find the pirate base... and avoid dying in the attempt. - Parisa said with a somewhat gloomy tone.  
The rebels began to walk down into the cave, but the strange thing was that the defense AI's made no attempts to go after them. Everyone was surprised by that that, and it made them feel uneasy.  
- The Forerunner AI's don't give up so easily, why are they letting us go without even attempting to remove the stones of the road? - John thought out loud.  
- I don't know and I think none of us wants to stay here to find that out. - Said Luke.  
The rebels continued to venture into the cave, unaware that the AI and the astromech who accompanied them and who considered their partners, were going to betray and deliver them on a silver platter to the Forerunners.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1230 Hours - 7 Heroes and Heroines Squadrons' mission clock - Location: Cave near the pirate base, surface of Nal Hutta)  
After wandering through the cave to be for at least two hours, Naruto got tired of that they were unable to find an exit, so he did what he does best, not thinking before making a complete nonsense.  
- Rasengan! - Naruto yelled as he attacked one of the cave walls mercilessly.  
Several stalactites that were somewhat loose so they fell and almost crush Jack, John, Carmelita and Sally, but fortunately, they were able to dodge all time. But the ones that almost die because of his stupidity began to beat him brutally.  
Parisa, Goku, Ginny and Sly had to separate their friends from Naruto.  
- Jack, please don't kill him yet, we need him. - Sly said as he struggled with Jack.  
- Well if he wants to live he better not make me angry!  
- (Sigh) I think we should keep Naruto unconscious or watched all the time. - Said Ginny.  
- I'm not a child as for you to have to watch me! - Naruto said angrily.  
- Yes you are Naruto, otherwise you wouldn't do so many idiocies every hour. - Parisa said.  
- Anyway, we must move, the pirates must have heard such a roar. - Jack said as he glared at Naruto.  
- We must be optimistic, they may not have heard it. - Chichi said.  
- Sure, sure pirates are all deaf. - Parisa let out.  
- With this pessimism is clear that none will come out of this alive. - Said Luke.  
- We should stop encouraging each other and keep going with the mission. - Harry suggested. - In addition we're forgetting that literally we are in the lair of the beast and we haven't encountered any security yet.  
- And I guess the Promethean Knights, the Watchers and the Crawlers that destroyed our fighters and nearly killed us doesn't count, isn't it, Harry? - Carmelita said sarcastically.  
- What I mean is that those things gave up too easily, according to John's stories, they usually prefer to be destroyed to blurt out an intruder.  
- It also worries me, but we must remain calm until we are really in a bind. - Said Ginny.  
- Guys, I think I found some kind of secret entrance. - Said John.  
All went where John was and saw that there was a kind of metal gate in a wall of the cave.  
- How do we open the door without setting off an alarm? - Asked Sally.  
- We may ask Artoo to open it. - Hinata said.  
- Good idea. - Said Luke. - Open the door please, Artoo.  
The droid walked to the terminal and as he opened the door, the AI accompanying our heroes (which had been corrupted by a Forerunner virus, like Artoo), sent the position of our heroes to the pirate leaders, who planned a trap for them.  
The door opened, and the rebels entered the pirate base, into a trap.  
- Hands up, slag rebels! - Shouted a bunch of pirates.  
The Rebels did what they were ordered and growled.  
- Well, well, well, look what we've found. - Said a voice known by Sly and Carmelita.  
- So it's true, you're back from Hell. How is it for those parts, Neyla? - Sly asked with a cunning smile.  
- You don't need to ask, you will see it soon by yourselves. - Said a recognized voice by Naruto and Hinata.  
- Madara, even if we died, we'd never see Hell because we never fell as low as you. - Naruto said.  
- Speak for yourself, because Jack is a monster. - Someone said, which Jack immediately recognized.  
- Of course, as I'm the one who kills humans just for fun and has to drink blood to stay alive. - Jack replied with a smirk.  
- Simply amazing, you are either very brave or very stupid to mock in this situation. - Said a white-skinned alien with purple balls over his shoulders and head.  
- We're stupid? Believe me that that place belongs to you, because we knew from the start about this trap. - Goku said.  
- Really? But that didn't save you from falling into it. - Madara replied.  
- You think so? Why don't you guys turn around and find out for yourselves? - Asked Ginny.  
Leaders pirates turned and startled when they noticed something.  
- Hello. - Said the real Jack Skellington as he waved at the Killers slyly.  
- How is this possible?! - Shouted Neyla.  
- Calm down, we're going to explain you, meanwhile I suggest you to bring some medical help for your soldiers, it seems that they're about to die. - Said the real Sly.  
The Killers turned their backs again and saw that their soldiers were stunned and on the ground. Then they faced the rebels again, who smirked back at them.  
- From the moment we received the news that we would have to come to this planet, Jack, Bentley, Parisa and Mankind decided to make a plan extremely complicated and so difficult to decipher that even they'd have fallen into it, if it wasn't because they had designed it. - Harry said.  
- The plan was to make clones of ourselves and send them here in a group of X Wing fighters with the real R2-D2 and Cortana to fool all of you, while we headed to the same place in a different way. - Hinata continued.  
- We used Goku s instant transmission technique to arrive to the base before the clones, and not only that gave us time to cancel your defense systems, but also to put various traps placed along the base and communicate with the Rebel Alliance to bring a small fleet and a attack group to take over the planet. - Mara said.  
- In addition that we managed to capture several of your Forerunner agents and get the data we wanted. - Jack finished toying with a memory disk.  
- So you have three choices, stand to fight and end up dead, flee like the cowards you are, or surrender to the Alliance. - Sally said.  
- How about if we kill you all before, and then we escape? - Madara said.  
- Nah, that sounds like a really bad plan. - Naruto said.  
- There's no other option! - Madara yelled as he and his allies pounced against the Heroes.  
The Killers got into a fight hand-to-hand against the rebels; Luke fighting a sith named Darth Darkus, Goku faced Frieza, John fought with Cell, Neyla battled with Sly, Harry threw hundreds of spells and curses against Bellatrix Lestrange, and Jack brandished his soul rubber sword against Drake Freak; while the Heroines took this opportunity to communicate with newcomer Rebel Alliance forces.  
- Han, order the attack now! Jack and the others will be entertaining the Killers. - Parisa said on her communicator.  
- Roger that. - Said Han from the Millennium Falcon.  
"It's time for revenge, you worthless pirates" Han thought maliciously.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1238 Hours - Admiral Thomas Daverson's mission clock - Location: Onboard the "Rebellion Spirit", high orbit above Nal Hutta)

ALPHA PRIORITY TRANSMISSION 04595H-78 OF THE REBEL ALLIANCE OF M'S TO WIPE OUT EVIL.  
Encryption Code: Red.  
Public Key: file/bravo-tango-gamma-seven /  
From: General Han "Mankind" Solo, leader of the Rebel Alliance.  
To: All the warships of the Alliance on the System Nal Hutta.  
Subject: IMMEDIATE CALL Classification: Public /start file/  
The pirate ship "Reclaimer's Doom" and the Alliance ship "UNSC Infinity II" have been located. All ships must move to an offensive position to regain Infinity II, and destroy the Reclaimer's Doom immediately.  
Order 33 active for all rebel forces.  
/end of file/

- Move the ships to attack position immediately! - Shouted the Admiral Daverson. - Field Masters, Commanders, prepare to deploy the assault forces!The Order 33 is authorized! Repeat, the Order 33 is active.  
Ten Mon Calamari cruisers, five Nebulon-B frigates, three assault frigates, two covenant destroyers, two human destroyers, three human frugates, two Corellian gunships and three Corellian corvettes fired their engines and sailed at full speed to where the stolen cruiser and the unstoppable ship were.  
- Sir, I've detected several slipspace ruptures in the stern of the Reclaimer's Doom. - Said the Rebellion Spirit's AI, Athena.  
- Give me the number of ships, Athena. - Asked the Admiral.  
- About thirty covenant destroyers, twenty Forerunner ships, plus the Reclaimer's Doom and the Infinity II.  
- Are you sure?  
- I never lie, sir.  
- Well, I want an immediate firing solution, Order 33 states that have to shoot first and ask questions later. - Daverson said. - Heat the MAC gun, withdraw the safes of the missile pods from A-6 to D-8, I want all the MAC guns of the fleet aimed at Reclaimer's Doom, use the cannons and missiles against the other ships.  
- What do we do about the Infinity II, sir? - Asked Captain Jameson.  
- Deactivate its MAC gun and engines, we don't want to destroy it. - Replied the Admiral. - Captain Jameson, Commander Henderson, I want you to keep the New York and the Reclamation close to the Rebellion Spirit.  
- Aye, Admiral. - Answered the mentioned captains.  
- Athena, I want you to tell all the ships that have to keep the formation until we're in attack position. - Ordered the Admiral.  
- Aye, sir. - AI replied.  
The AI disappeared for a moment and the Admiral turned to the Ensign Grant.  
- How long before we're in attack position? - Asked the Admiral.  
- Less than five seconds. - Replied the ensign.  
- Sir, the Reclaimer's Doom is aiming at us! - Lieutenant Freeman reported.  
- Shoot all the MAC guns against it immediately! - Ordered the Admiral.  
Eighteen MAC rounds struck the Reclaimer's Doom's shields. The pirate fleet responded with a hail of plasma torpedoes, which destroyed five cruisers with no problem, and left half of the Rebel Fleet without shields.  
- Ensign Grant, report of the fleet! - Daverson screamed.  
- We've lost five cruisers and half the fleet is defenseless! - Reported Grant.  
- State of the Reclaimer's. - Asked the Admiral.  
- This is simply impossible! Their shields are still active!  
- Recharge the MAC gun, keep shooting! - Ordered Daverson.  
- The Infinity II is shooting at us! - Lieutenant Freeman reported.  
- Initiate evasive maneuvers! - Ordered Daverson.  
The Rebellion Spirit dodged everything the Infinity II shot at it, like the rest of the fleet.  
- Captain Feng, you're in charge of defeating the pirate fleet and recover the Infinity II! Captain Jameson, Commander Henderson, bring your ships, we'll attack the RD! - Ordered Daverson (Evil says: "RD" is short for "Reclaimer's Doom").  
The Rebel fleet split into two attack groups, while the rebel cruisers New York, Rebellion Spirit and Reclamation mobilized to attack the best ship in the galaxy, the rest of the Rebel Fleet attacked with everything they had at the pirate ships, also concentrating on disable the Infinity II's engines and MAC gun.  
The New York, the Reclamation and the Rebellion Spirit fired hundreds of missiles against the RD, which hit its shields without doing any damage to the ship. The Reclaimer's Doom responded with a hail of plasma torpedoes, which were evaded with relative ease, at least mostly. The Reclamation fired its MAC gun and finally the Reclaimer's Doom's shields flashed and disappeared. Immediately, the Reclaimer's Doom was prepared to flee from the battle, but the rebel cruisers would not let it go so easily.  
- The enemy ship is defenseless, sir! - Reported Grant.  
- Maximum offensive, pursue that ship, do not let it get away. - Ordered the Admiral.  
The three rebel cruisers fired everything they had against the Reclaimer's Doom, (which was almost as heavy and big as its three attackers together) but it didn't cause much damage. The Reclaimer's Doom on the other hand, concentrated its fire on the Reclamation.  
- Sir, the Reclamation won't resist any more damage! - Said the Reclamation's navigation Lieutenant.  
- Change our course to point three-six-eight, Lt. Patterson. - Ordered the Commander Henderson.  
- But sir, that would put us on a... - Tried to replicate Patterson.  
- On a collision course, I know. But that is all that the Reclamation can do, we have no more cannons or missiles, and the ship won't stand for long. If a direct collision with the Reclaimer's Doom can give Tom and Felicia one oportunity to destroy it, then I will have to sacrifice my ship. - Henderson explained. - Lieutenant Jaggers, push the engines to work at 90%; Ensign Adams, order the immediate evacuation of the Reclamation. As soon as you're done with your tasks, you're free to leave.  
Lieutenant Patterson, Lieutenant Jaggers and Ensign Adams hesitated a moment, but did as they were ordered.  
Admiral Daverson noticed how the Reclamation accelerated and headed toward the unstoppable pirate ship, added to the fact that all of its fighters and transport ships began to leave the Halcyon-class cruiser. He immediately ordered Athena to open a COM channel with Commander Henderson and said:  
- What the hell do you think you're doing, Commander?!  
- My duty, sir. Once the Reclamation is gone, attack the Reclaimer's Doom with all you got. - Replied the captain of the Reclamation.  
- Commander Henderson, I order you not to collide with the enemy ship!  
- Sorry, Thomas, but it's the only way we're going to win, the Reclamation is not anymore helpful.  
- Bryan, don't! There must be another way, it can't be the only way to solve this! - Captain Jameson said.  
- I'm afraid this is the only way, Felicia.  
And as Commander Henderson had finished his argument, the engines of the Reclaimer's Doom were impacted by the rebel Halcyon-class cruiser. Daverson and Jameson dropped a single tear at the loss of not only one of their top fleet commanders, but one of their best friends. The rebel Admiral and the rebel Captain wiped their tears and frowned with determination.  
- Athena, tell the Captain Jameson I want the Reclaimer's Doom into pieces and its captain decapitated, immediately. - Daverson said angrily.  
- A-Aye sir. - The AI nodded hesitantly.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1242 Hours - Lieutenant Riggins and the Squadrons of the Star's mission clock - Location: Onboard the pelicans Eco-234, Eco-343, Bravo-567, and Tango-674 , flying over the pirate base)  
- Okay ladies, get ready to kick some pirate butts! - Ordered Riggins.  
- Lieutenant, we're over the pirate compound. - Reported the pilot.  
- Let us go near the barracks, then we'll slaughter any pirate that stands in our way. - The Lieutenant ordered.  
- That there was very somber, el-tee. - Montalvo said.  
- The order 33 changes people, Montalvo, that's why it's almost never allowed.  
- Well, then... What is the plan, el-tee? - Asked Sanchez.  
- Simple, we go down, we kill all the pirates and we have our revenge for what they did to us back in Reach and Eridanus II.  
The pelicans began to descend on the pirate compound. Once they were at a considerable distance from the ground, the troops in the transports were unloaded and they began to disperse to attack.  
The Star squads mobilized quickly and accurately, until they came face to face with the Elite Pirate Forces.  
- Hell Riders! - Shouted the pirate leader.  
- Pirate Elites! - said Lt. Riggins.  
- WIPE THEM OUT! - Shouted the two leaders.  
The Pirate Elites opened fire on the Hell Riders, which managed to dodge most of the shots and could find cover behind some vehicles. Once the Pirates stopped to reload their weapons, the Hell Riders took the opportunity and opened fire on them.  
Forty seconds was all the Hell Riders needed to empty their catridges and wipe out the pirates. The Hell Riders reloaded their weapons and smirked.  
- Alright, we must keep moving, the reinforcements are gonna be here soon and apparently the Reclaimer's Doom is about to be destroyed. - said Lt. Riggins.  
- Hey el-tee, what is exactly what we came to do? - Asked Flynn.  
- We came to hack all the databases to know the future plans of the pirates and the Forerunners, and the location of the rest of their bases. - Riggins explained.  
- Then we must move, it's time to kick pirate butts. - Montalvo said with a smirk.  
The Hell Riders prepared one of their formations and moved quickly towards the command center of the pirate base, where a battle was being fought.

(November 30, 1998 [Calendar military] - 1245 Hours - Heroines' Squadron mission clock - Location: Near the main generator of the pirate base, surface of Nal Hutta)  
- The rebels are attacking us...! - Shouted a pirate soldier before someone shot him in the head.  
The Heroines recharged their MA5C-L's and kept moving forward, finishing every pirate who crossed for their view.  
- Well, I think we're done in this secto'sr, should we keep moving? - Asked Hinata.  
- Yes, in fact I think we should focus on the generator, and so we'll cut off all of the base's defenses. - Carmelita answered.  
- Very good idea, we better go before something... - Said Parisa.  
Just when the Heroines were preparing to leave, several Promethean Knights surrounded them and pointed their weapons at them. The rebels took their weapons and opened fire against the hordes of Forerunner AIs threatening to kill them. Hundreds and hundreds of Promethean Knights, Crawlers, Watchers and Sentinels kept coming from all directions, the Heroines were running out of ammo and out of room to move. Then, Parisa had a very sudden and crazy idea, make a Rasengan on the floor and send both the defense AIs and her squad flying. She thought for a second that it was a bad idea, but shrugged it off and did it anyways.  
Sally, Hinata, Chichi, Mara, Ginny, and Carmelita couldn't even realize the plan of their squad leader, until the latter had already put it into action. The seven heroines and the AIs that attacked them, flew off, several of the latter ended up crashing against each other or against the ground, while the rebels ended up falling face-first into the ground, except for Parisa, who floated only a few seconds in the air.  
Carmelita and Ginny threw a rock at the head of a grinning Parisa, who in turn was protected by an energy shield and a helmet.  
- Why the fuck did you throw stones at me and why you were naive enough to believe that mere rocks were going to hurt me? - Asked Parisa.  
- What the fuck do you have in your brain, Parisa?! - Carmelita snapped the Spartan.  
- The next time you do something, I'll kill you! - Ginny added menacingly.  
- Did you want to die?! - Replied the Spartan. - If you had a better idea, you'd have told me before I did what I did!  
- Now calm down, at least we're still alive. - Sally said while reloading her MA5C-L. - We must continue with the plan, go to the pirate base generator.  
As the Heroines were ready to move again, lots of pirates came running towards them, but the strange thing was that they didn't even notice them and it seemed that they were escaping from something. The Heroines looked at each other with considerable confusion, then shrugged, but when they were ready to move once again, a pirate came running, but he didn't get too far, because someone shot him in the back. The rebels prepared their weapons and watched as more hordes of Forerunner AIs hunted the pirate soldiers. Although this confused them, they decided to shrug it off again, following the old saying "Shoot first, ask questions later."  
- Why the Forerunners are attacking the pirates, if they are supposed to be allies? - Sally wondered aloud.  
- I dunno. - Answered Carmelita. - Perhaps the Forerunners were just using the pirates as cover for a plan that surely involves destroying humanity with the Halos.  
- Do you really think it's that bad, Carm? - Asked Ginny.  
- Yes, but surely with the luck we have is worse than what I think.  
The Heroines continued to destroy as many AIs as they could, until they stopped appearing.  
- Very well, these things keep giving up way to easily. - Mara let out.  
- Hey, I think the AIs are going to the other side. - Hinata said while watching some Promethean Knights disappear behind a hill.  
- We must stop them! - Mara shouted. - Bilbousa is beyond that hill and hundreds of civilians are in the city!  
The other rebels nodded, reloaded their weapons and ran at full speed to try to reach the IAs before they could reach the capital of Nal Hutta. However, when the Heroines made it to the top of the hill, they saw that the city was menaced by more than ten thousand AIs.  
- Here's Commander Carlson, Leader of the Heroines Squad! I request support from any batallion of the Rebel Alliance immediately! - Parisa screamed through her communicator.  
- Here's Chief Michaels, responding to your call, Commander. - Replied the voice of Chief Michaels over the comm. - We are close to the pirate command center, what is your position, Commander?  
- We're near Bilbousa, about half a kilometer of it.  
- I'll call a battalion of rebel marines to support us, our ETA is ten minutes.  
- I just hope you get here in time. - Parisa said with considerable concern. 


	9. Chapter 6, part 3

(Evil warns: This chapter contains vulgar and offensive language, use of guns, death and mild violence. I strictly warn that if you read below is at your own risk.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1247 Hours - 7 Heroes mission clock - Location: Command Center, pirate base, surface of Nal Hutta)  
- Kame-hame-ha! - Goku yelled as he threw his most famous technique.  
Frieza was hit by the Saiyan's powerful technique and was thrown against Bellatrix. The witch could react just before Frieza was going to slam against her, so the villainous witch put a shield spell between them and the alien hit an invisible barrier.  
Meanwhile, Harry seized that Bellatrix had let her guard down and cast a powerful stunner spell, which sent the insane witch against a wall.  
Meanwhile, Jack and Luke were having the easiest matchups in their lives. Freak and Darkus were deadly opponents, but nothing that the rebel swordsmen couldn't handle.  
Neyla on the other hand, was more agile than Sly, but Sly was much stronger and skilled than her, so Neyla was also in a predicament.  
Six times, John had already counted six attempts by Cell to drain his energy with his tail. However, John was no fool, he knew that the bio-android that was facing would try to do that, so every time he tried it, John avoided him and gave him a sharp kick in the face.  
And while his teammates weren't having difficulty in defeating their respective opponents, Naruto was matched in skill, agility and strength with Madara. However, since the others had a secured victory, they decided to help Naruto each time they had a chance.  
In the end, the Killers succumbed against the strength and power of the Heroes, who had gotten some minor injuries, but nothing that a simple first aid kit couldn't cure.  
- (Gasps) You... How could they win? - Asked Neyla.  
- Because we didn't were overconfident, we never let our guard down and, unlike you, we're not ugly. - Naruto said with derision.  
- (Grunt) You damn Jinchuuriki! - Madara screamed.  
- What about that? Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, Goku is a Saiyan, John is a Spartan, Sly is a master thief, Harry is a wizard, Jack is a skeleton and I am a Jedi, and yet we won. - Luke said with a smirk.  
- I'm afraid it's true, Master Skywalker, however, you are not going to capture us. - Darkus said with the same expression as Luke. - We will meet again, but now you will face those who you considered your allies!  
The Killers smiled slyly as several Promethean Knights surrounded our Heroes. These again reloaded their weapons and clenched their teeth.  
- How could they...?! - Jack said desperately.  
- We called them. - Said a voice that came out of John's helmet.  
- Cortana! What have you done? - John added desperately.  
- What Artoo and I should have done from the beginning.  
The Promethean Knights opened fire at the Heroes, who were outnumbered thirty to one. The Heroes took their rifles and shot against the defense AIs, but being surrounded they had few probabilities of survive. Meanwhile, the Killers took the opportunity to escape safely, but this didn't go unnoticed by the Heroes, however, the Killers released several smoke bombs and slipped while the Heroes coughed and tried to clean the area, and still firing against the Promethean Knights.  
- (Coughs) We must not let them escape! - Harry said.  
- I agree, but how do we get them if we can't see? - Sly asked.  
- For the love of the Force! Feel their ki, ringtail! - Jack snapped.  
Sly smiled innocently and started running in the opposite direction to that of his friends.  
- It's over here, you idiot! - Shouted all his companions.  
- This is the first time I do this! - Replied the raccoon.  
The Seven Heroes scurried behind their opponents, while still shooting at the AIs that were attacking them, but unfortunately for them, the Killers had already reached a ship and were taking flight.  
- Damn! They escaped! - Jack said.  
- What do you mean? Aren't we going after them? - Goku asked.  
- No, we can't if these things are trying to kill us, we will have a chance to stop them later.  
- What do we do to stop these things? - Asked John.  
- At this rate they'll kill us when we run out of ammunition. - Harry said.  
- You shall not leave here alive! - Said the corrupt Cortana.  
- The only way to stop this is destroying Cortana and Artoo! - Sly said while activated his lightsaber.  
- WHAT?! - John and Luke said completely shocked by the response.  
- It's them or us and the entire Alliance! - Goku snapped.  
- No. ..No! There must be another way! - John and Luke said in unison.  
- You must do it! Cortana and Artoo would never forgive us if we risked thousands of lives just for them! - Jack said as he threw a Kamehameha against the Forerunner AIs.  
John and Luke's minds were debating; on one hand they knew that they had accompanied them in many situations where their lives were in danger, but on the other they knew they had to complete their mission and protect as many soldiers as they could. And while their friends were torn between finishing or not the "lives" of the droid and the AI who had accompanied them for a long time, Sly, Jack, Naruto, Goku and Harry destroyed as many AIs as they could.  
- Luke and John are not going to destroy their companions, we must find a way out and tell the soldiers to leave the planet. - Harry said.  
- But still, the Forerunners can access our databases if we take Cortana and Artoo with us. - Naruto snapped.  
- Luke, John! Do what you must do! - Jack ordered.  
Luke and John dropped their weapons and fell to their knees, they just didn't know what to do, complete their duty and losing two comrades in the process, or let them live and end up dead.  
In that, a Promethean Knight tried to shoot Luke in the head, if it wasn't for Sly, who deflected the shot with his saber and for Naruto, who threw a kunai with an explosive seal at the machine.  
- Luke, John! Come on guys, if you don't do it, I'll do it myself! - Sly warned.  
- You and your useless Rebel Alliance will not get out of this planet alive! - Cortana shouted.  
- LUKE, JOHN, JUST DO WHAT YOU MUST! WE WILL NOT SURVIVE AT THIS RATE! - Goku yelled as he destroyed AIs left and right.  
John took off his helmet and threw it violently against a wall, destroying the object and Cortana, while Luke used the Force lightning and fried the corrupted astrodroid.  
The defense AIs stopped their attack and fell to the ground motionless. The Heroes sighed, they put their weapons away and went with John and Luke. Sly and Naruto approached their friends carefully, trying to give them a pat in the back but both of them withdrew their hands violently.  
- Do not touch me. - John and Luke said with tears in their eyes.  
- Calm down guys, everything will be fine. - Naruto said in a comforting tone.  
John and Luke chuckled sarcastically, wiped their tears and faced the thief and the shinobi.  
- That everything will be fine? - Luke said with a sarcastic smile. - Nothing is right, nothing went right and nothing will be fine.  
- Come on, not everything is lost. - Sly said not knowing he was tempting fate.  
- And that's your solution to everything, right? - John said as he stood up and pointed menacingly at Sly. - You have no idea what I had experienced with that AI and you say that not everything is lost!  
- You two are just kids acting like idiots! - Luke shouted. - I knew that droid long before meeting all of you!  
- That's no reason to get even with us, Skywalker! - Sly screamed.  
- Shut up Cooper! This is all your fault! - Shouted John.  
- This is not his fault, John! - Naruto said, pleading for the thief.  
- That doesn't concern you, Uzumaki! - Luke said as he pushed the shinobi.  
- It's my fault?! If not for that stupid Cortana let herself be corrupted by...!  
John punched Sly, breaking his nose in the process.  
- DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO CALL CORTANA STUPID AG...! - John tried to say.  
Sly roared and lunged at John, hitting him in the face as hard as he could. Meanwhile, Luke and Naruto had been pushing and cursing at each other, until the shinobi got really angry because the Jedi had called him "incompetent ninja", so he gave him a blow in the stomach, which was quickly answered.  
Jack enraged at seeing his fellows basically fighting to death, so he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make three clones, then the four Jacks gave a very strong punch at John, Luke, Naruto and Sly, who in turn recovered quickly and tried to attack the skeleton, but he stopped them in the air with the Force and then throw them against a wall hard.  
- Enough! - Jack said, raising his voice as he frowned. - If we had to sacrifice Cortana and Artoo was not to have the chance to kill each other, but to have another day to fight against the Empire!  
- Shut up Jack! This is not your business! - Replied John.  
- It's my business if I want to! No fucking human experiment will tell me, the Pumpkin King, what is my business and what is not!  
- You mean that's what I am to your eyes, asshole?!  
- What is exactly what you think of me then, Skellington? - Sly asked with a frown.  
- Shut up NOW! - Goku shouted. - We're supposed to be friends!  
- We're both going to get out of here, follow us if you want to, honestly I do not care in the least what the hell happens to you. - Harry said as he left.  
Goku gave a cold look to his teammates before snorting in contempt and follow the wizard; Jack softened his expression and sighed.  
- I'm truly sorry for what I did just now guys. - The skeleton said.  
- Me too. - Sly said.  
- Is just that we did know what Artoo and Cortana meant for you two, we just wanted you to let you know you're not alone.  
- Okay, we overreacted what happened and we didn't see that your intentions were only to help us. - Said Luke.  
John had stayed still and quiet, he just couldn't handle his emotions and he didn't know what to do, he was a Spartan after all, someone who had to be inflexible, invulnerable and invincible.  
- John, I know about the mental conflict in you, I know you think that because you're a Spartan you should keep your feelings in check, but it will only hurt you more. No one can keep their feelings hidden without ending even more wounded. - Jack said as he forced John to face him.  
- I don't know what you mean. - Answered the Spartan of-factly.  
- John, you can't hide anything from me, I learned Legilimency when I was twelve.  
- Okay, I admit it! I'm shattered by the death of Cortana! - Said John as he dropped several tears.  
- That is totally normal. - Said Luke.  
- That is not! I am a Spartan!  
- But you are a human being too, that means having feelings like sadness, love, and even hatred. - Naruto said.  
- No, I was trained not to feel anything.  
- When you try to hide your feelings, you always get the backfire, because they add up and when they finally emerge, they hit you harder. - Sly said.  
- But...  
- No buts, we will not think badly of you just because you show your feelings, we're friends and as such we will always think of you as an invulnerable, invincible and inflexible man.  
John took off to mourn in Jack's shoulder, feeling like an idiot because he had never been so vulnerable in front of others. Jack, Sly and Naruto patted John on the back while giving him words of encouragement.  
- Let's go, ge have to catch up with Harry and Goku, maybe we can find some action to let off steam, if the Hell Riders haven't finished it all. - Jack said.  
The Heroes sighed and headed for the exit, but Sly was going in the opposite direction again.  
- Where the hell is your head, ringtail?! - Shouted John, Naruto, Luke and Jack.  
- Sorry, I think I shouldn't have drank all that fire whiskey before coming here. - Replied the thief, scratching his neck.  
The five Heroes shook their heads as they smiled and trotted out to try to catch up with their partners. Some minutes later, they had entered an imposing control room, which had a huge sphere with orange light.  
- Wow, this really is big. - Naruto said.  
- I don't like this in the slightest, guys. - John said as he took his MA5C-L.  
- Are you afraid of this giant disco ball? - Sly asked mockingly.  
- Not the ball, but what it may have inside.  
And at that moment, they saw that two figures were thrown from above the huge ball. However, they gasped once they noticed that those figures were Goku and Harry, completely helpless and unconscious.  
- HARRY! - Luke shouted as he Force jumped.  
- GOKU! - Naruto shouted while he imitated Luke.  
The Jedi and the Shinobi managed to catch the wizard and the Saiyan just in time before they crashed against the wall. After that, John, Sly and Jack caught up with their teammates.  
- Harry, Goku! What happened? - Sly asked very alarmed.  
- (Moan) A guy of more than three meters high hit us, he used a rare armor and said he would exterminate the human race. - Harry replied.  
- The Didact came back?! - John yelled extremely alarmed.  
- Yes humans, I have returned to complete the task I left unfinished, your extermination has begun as we, the Forerunners, have returned to take the universe as ours. - Said the Didact as he left the giant sphere.  
- I thought you were working with the Pirates. - Naruto said.  
- That was just a cover for my real plan, the activation of the Rings.  
- That'll kill you too, asshole! - Jack snapped.  
- No, we have modified the wave generated by the Rings to exterminate humans only.  
- Well, I will not let you get away with it, Didact, I've beat you before, now I can do it more easily. - Said John.  
The Didact smirked and tried to use his armor skills to throw at a heavy Scorpion that was there by chance, but great was his surprise when John stopped the tank with the Force and returned it. The Didact managed to dodge the Scorpion by teleporting but had the misfortune to appear right where Naruto had predicted, so the shinobi gave him a very strong blow to the abdomen, thus sending the Didact crashing against the wall. The Didact gritted his teeth and let out a battle roar before he started to transmit a message.  
The Heroes tried to exploit the Didact's low guard but a meter before they could even touch the Forerunner, an energy field froze them in their tracks.  
- You insignificant humans, do not you realize you are lost? There is no way you can win. - The Forerunner leader said.  
- Prove it then, stupid! - Oogie shouted in another transmission.  
- Oogie, I don't like what I'm about to say, but I want to declare a small truce between your forces and mine, we must destroy the Forerunners once and for all. - Mankind said on another transmission.  
- (Growl) I hate when you're right, Solo. - Oogie replied. - The Empire and the Rebel Alliance against the Forerunners, I like the sound of it.  
- Even with your weak factions together, there is nothing you can do against us. - The Forerunner sneered.  
- If you say so, we'll see 'bout that. - Said Oogie and Mankind.  
The Heroes smirked at the news, even though deep down they knew they had to be alert because the Empire could betray them once the Forerunners were defeated.  
- Apparently it is true that the humans always unite when they find a common enemy, I wonder if those useless pirates will join you too. - The Didact said slyly.  
- You should ask if I'll let you live or if I'll crush your skull at the earliest opportunity. - Replied John.  
- I recommend you to give up so we'll not have to kill you. - Naruto said frowning.  
- Hmph! As if you could do something against me, human. - Said the Didact.  
The Didact raised his hand and made an energy wave, which crashed the Heroes against the ground. They groaned in pain and quickly stood up.  
- You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me. - John said with a smirk.  
The Didact imitated the Spartan and tried to leave, only to be thrown off his flying platform by Goku. The platform caught its owner and immediately tried to escape again, only to barely eveade Luke's lightsaber, which managed to split the platform in two. John used the Force and his legs' strength to get on one half of the platform to caught up with the Didact.  
- You will never defeat me, human! - Said the Didact while he activated a sort of energy sword.  
- Let's find that out, shall we? - John answered while activated his lightsaber.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1248 Hours - Admiral Thomas Daverson's mission clock - Location: Onboard the UNSC Rebellion Spirit, orbit of Nal Hutta)  
- Fire the MAC now! - Shouted the Admiral.  
- Our MAC was deactivated sir. - Reported Athena.  
- Shoot whatever the hell we have! - Ordered Daverson.  
- We only have a hundred missiles, sir. - Lieutenant Freeman reported.  
- Use'em, Lieutenant Freeman. Athena, get me Captain Jameson. - Ordered Daverson.  
The Lieutenant and the AI did what they were ordered and while the last hundred missiles were fired from their pods, Daverson said:  
- Felicia, do you got something that you can shoot at the RD to finish?  
- I think the New York's MAC can still shoot one last round but I doubt it could be powerful enough to destroy it, however it may stop it long enough for the reinforcements to arrive. - Jameson replied.  
- Try to do that, in the meantime I'll call the reinforcements, over and out.  
Daverson turned to see the remains of what used to be the best ship in the galaxy, the Reclaimer's Doom was still but its weapons systems still gave problems to the Rebellion Spirit and the New York, and more now that they had run out of shields and missiles, and that their laser cannons and MAC guns were disabled.  
- Sir, I have good news and bad news, which ones you want to hear first? - Captain Jameson said.  
- First the bad news, maybe good ones will make my day. - Replied the Admiral.  
- The bad news is that the New York's MAC gun is offline. - Daverson growled in frustration. - And the good news is that we have a nuclear warhead onboard.  
- Can you shoot it and get out of range before it explodes, Captain Jameson?  
- No, and I doubt you could it too sir. However, we have a Longsword fighter prototype that is piloted by remote.  
- Who had that idea?  
- I think that were Penelope and Bentley Wiseturtle.  
- Well, put the warhead in the Longsword and aim it to crash into the Reclaimer's Doom bridge as we both embark on a quick escape.  
- Aye, Admiral. - The Rebel Captain replied as she saluted her superior.  
While Captain Jameson ordered the preparation of the Longsword fighter, Admiral Daverson ordered Subcommander Riggins to slow down the engines of the Rebellion Spirit and start turning the ship to leave. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Krauss did the same in the New York that Subcommander Riggins had done in the Rebellion Spirit, while also preparing the Longsword fighter controls. Once the fighter was out of the New York, both rebel ships were at a safe distance for the detonation of the warhead.  
Meanwhile, inside the bridge of the Reclaimer's Doom.  
- My Lord, the rebel cruisers ceased their attack and are leaving. - Reported one of the Forerunners in the bridge.  
- What are they up to now? - Asked the captain of the Reclaimer's Doom.  
- We have also detected a small rebel fighter, apparently is what they call "Longsword fighter."  
- It must have some super powerful explosive inside! Let's get out of here!  
Too late, the Longsword fighter collided with the Forerunner ship and exploded, then it fell to Nal Hutta.  
- Where will the ship fall, Athena? - Daverson asked.  
- Luckily for us, away from any civilian population center. - The AI replied.  
Daverson sighed in relief and leaned against the railing of the bridge. Unfortunately for the rebel attack force, the battle had took quite a considerable damage on them. Daverson watched both rebel ships, that's when he realized all the damage done: Four of the super-conducting magnets on the Rebellion Spirit were damaged, there were six massive holes in the lower hull of the cruiser, the seven laser cannon batteries were destroyed, the reactor cooling system had to be replaced almost entirely, twenty of the thirty-three missile pods were destroyed and the remaining pods were completely empty, its shield generator was so overloaded that it had exploded, its engines had suffered a considerable damage, removing the hyperspace travel, and at least forty percent of all the systems on the Mon Calamari cruiser had to be replaced. As for the New York, five of its super-conducting magnets would have to be removed and replaced, all its missile pods were destroyed, just like their laser cannon batteries, it had ten big holes in the hull, the cooling systems of the ship were almost shattered, thirty-four percent of their navigation systems needed to be replaced, its shield generator (which had just been installed on the ship) was destroyed, and their engines would require a full review.  
- Admiral, I've received reports that our fleet is in a difficult situation, according to Captain Feng, the pirates have called reinforcements, and the Empire has arrived to Nal Hutta. - Reported Captain Jameson.  
- Damn! - Daverson screamed. - And in the condition our ships are we can do nothing but wait until the Imperial fleet finds and blows us to pieces.  
Suddenly a transmission entered in the few functional screens of the New York and the Rebellion Spirit. It was the Didact, the leader of the Forerunner armada.  
- You insignificant humans, do not you realize you are lost? There is no way you can win. - The Forerunner leader said.  
- Prove it then, stupid! - Oogie shouted in another transmission.  
- Oogie, I don't like what I'm about to say, but I want to declare a small truce between your forces and mine, we must destroy the Forerunners once and for all. - Mankind said on another transmission.  
- (Growl) I hate when you're right, Solo. - Oogie replied. - The Empire and the Rebel Alliance against the Forerunners, I like the sound of it.  
- Even with your weak factions together, there is nothing you can do against us. - The Forerunner sneered.  
- If you say so, we'll see 'bout that. - Said Oogie and Mankind.  
All three transmissions were cut, Admiral Daverson shook his head and sighed heavily. Suddenly, another transmission was heard on the bridge of the Rebellion Spirit.  
- (Static)... Repeat, this is Commander Juan Ramirez, captain of the repair station "Beholder" of the Rebel Alliance, transmitting to any ship of the Rebel Alliance, does anyone read me? - Said the voice.  
- This is Admiral Thomas Daverson, captain of the UNSC Rebellion Spirit, I read you, Commander Ramirez. - Daverson answered.  
- Good to know you're still alive, Admiral. - Ramirez said.  
- Thanks Commander, report your position - We are traveling through slipspace, we're headed to Nal Hutta system because we've found that several of our ships are in critical condition.  
- Can you repair a Mon Calamari cruiser and a Marathon cruiser in less than thirty minutes? - Daverson asked.  
- Perhaps, we have several hundreds of Huragok inside the station, in addition to the technics, and the conditions of said ships influence also, Admiral.  
- Well, the ships are practically shredded.  
- Um... yes, at least I think so.  
- Try to call the rest of the Rebel fleet, tell Captain Feng to send all the other ships, by the way, do not attack the Imperial ships, there is a truce with the Empire to destroy the Forerunners.  
- Roger Admiral, our ETA is approximately three minutes.  
- I just hope you arrive on time, Commander.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1250 Hours - Heroines squad and the Star squads mission clock - Location: Outskirts of Bilbousa, surface of Nal Hutta)  
We now go to the outskirts of Bilbousa, where the rebel forces were stationed to prevent the Forerunners could massacre the population of the city. Despite the valiant efforts of the rebel soldiers, the number of Forerunner AIs seemed not to decrease but increase over time.  
- You're so not going to pass while I stay here! - Shouted Parisa while she was destroying Forerunner AIs left and right.  
- Where the hell are the reinforcements, Chief Michaels?! - Asked Montalvo while shooting at the Forerunner machines.  
- And how am I suppossed to know?! - Replied the Chief Michaels while reloading his rifle. - They were suppossed to arrive ten minutes ago!  
- We're running out of ammo! - Sally screamed through her communicator. - Han, we need the reinforcements NOW!  
- I'm not playing up here, Sally! - Replied the leader of the Alliance through the communicator. - Oogie, send your useless soldiers to do something!  
- Are you asking for help to Oogie Boogie?! - Mara asked with some indignation in her tone.  
- We are all against the Forerunners, remember? - Hinata asked sarcastically.  
- Now shut up and keep shooting! - Ordered Carmelita. - Bilbousa will not save itself!  
- Easy for you to say! - Chichi said.  
Again static sounds emmanated from the communicators of the rebel soldiers, they tapped them a bit and a voice unknown to them said:  
- ... This is Captain Tarlaen, transmitting to the Rebel forces at the outskirts of Bilbousa.  
- Define your side, Captain. - Ordered Parisa.  
- We are from the Empire, but by acts of God, we have been sent to help you destroy the Forerunners.  
- I warn you once, "Captain", if you try to betray us, I'll make you wish you had never been born. - Said Chief Michaels with a threatening tone.  
- Save the threats for later, believe it or not, everyone in the Imperial Armada knows me because I have never betrayed anyone, either friend or foe.  
All the rebel soldiers narrowed their eyes not believing what they had heard, since no one in the entire Imperial Armada was trust worthy, or at least that's what they thought.  
- Our ETA is two minutes, I sincerely wish you luck and I hope you survive. - The Imperial Captain said.  
- I also wish you luck, 'cause the Forerunners won't let you land. - Replied the Chief Michaels.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1302 hours [Mission clock] - 7 Heroes Squad mission clock - Location: Command Center, pirate base, surface of Nal Hutta)  
John and the Didact rushed against each other, making their energy swords collide, and build hundreds of sparks.  
- Face it, human! You will never defeat me! - Said the Didact while struggling with John.  
- I don't think so, Didact! - Replied the Spartan as he struggled with the Forerunner.  
The Didact and John moved their platforms while engaged themselves in an epic fencing match. Meanwhile, the other heroes were on the floor watching his teammate and the Forerunner leader fight using their swords.  
- We have to find a way to help John. - Jack said.  
- But how? - Sly asked as he shrugged.  
- Let's use those stolen warthogs. - Naruto said pointing at two overturned warthogs.  
- Why didn't you tell us that before?! - Sly asked.  
- Because no one listens to me. - The shinobi replied.  
- Because you only say stupid things!  
- I've never done that!  
- Enough! We'll discuss how stupid Naruto is in another time, now we must concentrate on caught up with John and the Didact. - Harry snapped.  
The others nodded and they all ran to the overturned vehicles. After struggling a bit to spin them, Jack and Goku got into the driver seats of the warthogs. Sly, Harry, Naruto and Luke grimaced nervously when they saw that both the skeleton and the Saiyan had trouble to ignite up the stolen vehicles.  
- You sure you can drive these things? - Sly asked while preparing the turret on the warthog were Jack was.  
- No, but there's always a first time for everything, Sly. - Replied the Pumpkin King while he finally could turn on the warthog.  
Harry, Sly, Luke and Naruto swallowed hard, but still took their places in the warthogs (Naruto and Sly in the turrets, Luke and Harry in the passenger seats).  
Meanwhile, John and the Didact were already far enough from where they had begun their confrontation, but still did not see that one was close to beat the other.  
- Surrender while you still can, human! - Shouted the Didacta, trying to hide his exhaustion.  
- Are you tired already? - John asked with a smirk. - And I was just starting to warm up.  
The Didact roared and startled the Spartan a bit, then he tried to block a thrust of the Forerunner, but instead of blocking it with his lightsaber's blade, he blocked it with its handle. As the blade of the Didact's sword pierced John's saber handle it turned off, leaving the Spartan at the mercy of the Forerunner attacks.  
Meanwhile on the ground, the Heroes had finally caught up with John and the Didact, just in time to see the latter's sword cut John's saber in half.  
- John! - Luke shouted while he took his saber. - Catch! - He said as he threw his weapon at the Spartan.  
John managed to catch Luke's saber and stop another attack from the Didact.  
- Don't think you'll win with a move like that, Forerunner. - John said dismissively.  
John and the Didact engaged in a fencing duel again, while in the ground Sly and Naruto were preparing the turrets of the warthogs, Luke was loading an MA5C-L and Harry was pulling out his wand to give some support to their friend.  
- Um guys, I don't think using the turrets, an assault rifle and a wand to help John is such a good idea. - Jack said.  
- Shut the fuck up Jack! - Said Luke, Harry, Naruto and Sly while pointing their weapons at the Didact.  
- All right, have it your way.  
- Avada Kedavra! - Shouted Harry as a beam of green light emanated from his wand.  
- Fire! - Sly yelled as he, Naruto and Luke started shooting.  
John and the Didact had collided swords again, when the two had to separate immediately to evade the gunfire and the killing curse from Harry. After having avoided all, the Spartan began fighting with one arm while using the other to activate his communicator.  
- Don't shoot, you piece of assholes! - John shouted over the comm. - You're only making my situation worse!  
- Not as much as this will, human! - Shouted the Didact as he rushed against John.  
Although John thought that the Didact was tired of fighting with swords and he was now trying to win in a fight hand-to-hand, he was not. Once John stopped the Didact's fist, the latter reactivated his sword and cut off John's right arm. The Heroes on the ground gasped when they saw what the Forerunner leader had done to John. The Spartan on the other hand, just let out a little grunt of pain before glaring at the Didact.  
- If you think you can beat me just because I lost an arm, think again. - John said firmly, as he lit Luke's saber again.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1307 hours [Mission clock] - The Star squads, the Dark Assassins, the 6th Hell Rider Battallion, the 78th Assassin Trooper Battallion and the Heroines squad mission clock - Location: Outskirts of Bilbousa, surface of Nal Hutta)  
The Forerunners weren't giving up, for the first time since the mission had started, the Forerunner AIs didn't retire after a short fight. And even though they were now just over seven thousand Assassin Troopers, Hell Riders and , the AIs outnumbered them one hundred twenty-seven to one.  
- Don't give up! We can still win! - Shouted Sergeant Riggins.  
- Shut up and keep shooting, you rebel idiot! - Captain Tarlaen snapped.  
- Stop insulting me or I'll blow your brains out!  
- STOP ARGUING OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! - Shouted Parisa.  
- How the fuck can we stop these scrap metal?! - Mara asked.  
- Destroying them is a really considerable option, Jade! - Sally said while reloading her rifle.  
- We must find the source of control of these things. - Hinata said. - Maybe we can stop them once and for all.  
- Bentley! - Said Parisa through her communicator as she continued shooting with one hand. - Try to hack the Forerunner network, we need to find where the Prometheans are being controlled because we won't resist for long.  
- I'd love to Parisa, but now I'm busy trying to cut the communications between the Didact and the Forerunner fleet. - Bentley excused.  
- Great! - The Spartan said sarcastically. - And now we can't ask either Artoo or Cortana to do so because something prevents us to communicate with them.  
- Then let's do it ourselves! - Milk said.  
- Sure! Let's leave the soldiers alone against thousands of Forerunner AIs! - Parisa said sarcastically.  
- Do not worry about us, Commander. - Riggins said confidently. - We were invincible for ourselves, now that we have the Dark Assassins with us, nothing can stop us.  
- Are you sure Sergeant Riggins? - Asked Sally.  
- Yeah, yeah, now go, find the source of control and destroy it. - Captain Tarlaen snapped.  
- Well, we'll see you later. - Parisa said while she and her squad were preparing to leave. - Nunquam deditionem!  
- Nunquam deditionem! - Shouted the rebel soldiers.  
The Heroines left at full speed, while more dropships and shuttles, both imperial and rebel, reached Bilbousa, dropped the reinforcements and were filled with civilians.  
Meanwhile, Captain Tarlaen smirked, "'Nunquam deditionem', if I'm not mistaken, that means 'Never give up'" Tarlaen thought, "I never thought that the rebels would think that way."  
- Tarlaen! Pay attention to the battle if you don't want to get killed! - Sergeant Riggins snapped at the Imperial Captain.  
Tarlaen glared at Riggins and refocused his attention on the battlefield.  
- Riggins, tell your men to protect the transports. - Said Tarlaen while reloading his weapon.  
- An Imperial officer who wants to protect civilians? - A very doubtful Riggins said.  
- My moral values are not your concern, you disgusting rebel.  
- Calm down, I was just a bit surprised you said we should protect the transports. - Riggins replied as he took cover to talk over the comm. - Montalvo, S nchez, Mendoza, Fletcher, Sera, Mizuki, Kinomoto, Parrish, Longbottom, Chief Michaels, you and your squadrons must protect the shuttles and pelicans that come for the civilians.  
- We'd love to do it Sergeant, but Captain Hood can't receive more civilians in the Infinity II. - Chief Michaels replied over the comm.  
- No problem, a Covenant cruiser is near here, I'll call it and tell them to save as many civilians as possible. - Tarlaen said.  
- An Imperial officer who ...?  
- Yeah, yeah, I know that sounds strange but I already told you that my moral values are not your concern.  
- Okay Captain Grumpy, but we need your Dark Assassins give us some cover fire to do what you ordered.  
- I'll take care of that, now move!

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1330 hours [Ship's clock] - Admiral Thomas Daverson's mission clock - Location: Onboard the UNSC Rebellion Spirit)  
Daverson was stunned, the Rebellion Spirit and the New York looked like they had just come out of the shipyard. However, the Grand Admiral of the Rebel Alliance had no time to admire the excellent work that the techs and the Huragok from the Beholder Station had done on both cruisers.  
- Athena, check the systems and prepare the ship for battle against the Forerunners. - Ordered Daverson while entering to the bridge from the ship.  
- Aye, Admiral. - Answered the AI without appearing.  
- Subcommander Riggins, turn on the engines, we'll uncouple from the Beholder as soon as Athena's check ends, I want the best speed you can give me. - Ordered Daverson.  
- Yes, sir. - Subcommander Riggins answered.  
- The systems and the ship are in order, I am uncoupling the Rebellion Spirit of the Beholder. - Reported Athena while his hologram appeared.  
Suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the repair station Beholder.  
- Sir, ten Forerunner Ravagers* are approaching to the Beholder! - Lieutenant Freeman reported.  
- Damn it! - Admiral Daverson cursed. - Subcommander Riggins, take us to the offensive! We will protect this station.  
- Aye, Admiral. - Riggins said as he typed Daverson's orders in his console.  
One of the screens of the Rebellion Spirit went black for a second and then the image of Captain Daniel Hood appeared in it.  
- Admiral Daverson, here's Captain Daniel Hood, in charge of the UNSC Infinity II, say, change. - Captain Hood said.  
- Captain Hood, I see you have regained control of your ship. - Daverson said. - Now I can't answer, ten Forerunner Ravagers are approaching the Beholder station and we'll engage them.  
- Only a Mon Calamari cruiser against ten ships of that caliber?  
- Good thing that the radars of the Infinity II work well, Captain Hood. - He gave the Captain Jameson sarcastically.  
- Even so, only a Mon Calamari cruiser and a Marathon-class cruiser against ten ships that may well shatter a fleet of super assault freighters? - Asked Hood.  
- Do you have a better idea perhaps, Captain? - Daverson's asked sarcastically.  
- Yes, but first the Last Will and the Halloween Town IV must arrive to Nal Hutta.  
- But those ships are super freighters! - They said the crew of the Rebellion Spirit and the New York.  
- Indeed, by now I am going at the Beholder to repair the Infinity II and be able to help in battle. - Reported Hood.  
- What other reinforcements are coming to Nal Hutta? - Asked the Captain Jameson.  
- I heard a transmission from Admiral Pyam, says that at least ten Super Star Destroyers, forty Star Destroyers, thirty Covenant cruisers and twenty Covenant frigates are on the way, along with thirty Mon Calamari cruisers, five super freighters, twenty UNSC destroyers and ten Halcyon-class cruisers, all led by Admiral Samson.  
- The Empire is allowing a rebel admiral to lead their fleet? - Daverson asked in disbelief.  
- Well, she's the Senior Officer but when reinforcements get here, all vessels must respond to you. - Hood said.  
- Me? Is the Empire out of General Admirals?  
- You killed the last during the Fourth Battle of Earth.  
- ... (Static) Here's Admiral Jennifer Samson, in charge of the Halloween Town IV, transmitting to the Senior Officer on the orbit of Nal Hutta, over. - Said a woman's voice over the comm.  
- Admiral Samson, is a pleasure you finally could join us. - Jameson let out sarcastically.  
- Sorry for the delay Felicia, but some Imperial officers doesn't know how to maneuver their ships through an asteroid field.  
- At least our fleet's not a joke. - An offended Vice Admiral named Sean Trentton replied.  
- Yeah, yeah, as I was saying. - Samson said casually. - We're leaving hyperspace in three, two, one, we're out.  
And right after that, the largest Imperial-Rebel fleet in history appeared in front of the Rebellion Spirit, the New York and the Infinity II.  
- Admiral Daverson, my ships are under your command. - Admiral Samson said.  
- And though I hate to say, mine too. - Said Vice Admiral Trentton.  
Daverson smirked, he turned to see the Forerunner ships approaching and said:  
- Prepare the weapons systems of all ships, we must destroy those Forerunner Ravagers.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1356 hours [clock mission] - John McArthey's [John-117] mission clock - Location: Somewhere on the surface of Nal Hutta)  
John and the Didact glared at each other, they had fire in their eyes. Each had their own reasons to keep fighting. For one, the Spartan had to protect the humanity at any cost, on the other, the Didact wanted to complete his revenge and eliminate all humanity, and complete his mission of destroying the Flood once and for all.

'He is neither the smartest nor the fastest, nor the strongest of the Spartans. But he is the bravest - and possibly the luckiest. And in my opinion, he is the best.'

- You were never a match for me, human! - The Didact roared.

'You are the culmination of thousand lifetimes of planning.'

- You can defeat him, John! - Shouted Jack, Sly, Naruto, Harry, Luke and Goku.

'They let me pick. Did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw, but me. Can you guess...? Luck. Was I wrong?'

- I will not die until I have killed you, Didact! - John roared as he got into position to attack his enemy.  
The last round had begun, the Spartan and the Didact rushed over at each other, trying to end the other's life.

'You say that like soldiers and humanity were two different things, soldiers are not working machines, we are people.'

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1400 Hours - Admiral Thomas Daverson's mission clock - Location: Onboard the UNSC Rebellion Spirit, high orbit of Nal Hutta)  
- Vice Admiral Trentton, move your ship to position 1-3-6! - Ordered Daverson over the comm.  
- But sir... - Trentton tried to reply.  
- That's an order!  
Trentton cursed under his breath, but did as Daverson had ordered.  
- Admiral Samson, move the Halloween Town IV to cover the Dominance. - Daverson said.  
- Aye, Admiral. - Samson replied.  
- Trentton, does any of the ships in your fleet has MAC guns? - Daverson asked.  
- Half of the ships in the galaxy has them. - Trentton replied sarcastically.  
- Answer or I swear I'll go to your ship to kill you myself!  
- Yes, about thirty of my ships.  
- Perfect, tell those ships to load their MAC capacitors, I want them to shoot in three bursts. - Daverson said.  
- What did you say?  
- I want every ship in the fleet make three shots, we must concentrate our fire on the flagship.  
- Admiral, the Ravagers are in range! - Lieutenant Freeman alerted.  
- Initiate combat protocol. Also begin the purge of the database.  
- Sir? - Asked Lieutenant Grant.  
- We need to make sure that neither the Empire, the Pirates or the Forerunners find the other rebel bases, so I order the using of the Cole Protocol.  
- As you order, Admiral. - Said Grant.  
- Captain Feng, Captain Jameson, Admiral Samson, other members of the Alliance, initiate the Cole Protocol. - Daverson said to the rebel ships.  
- I hope that "Cole Protocol" is something related to destroy Forerunner ships. - Trentton said.  
- Concentrate on the battle and not what I command to my ships, Trentton! - Daverson shouted.  
Trentton cursed under his breath again, but stopped immediately because a plasma torpedo struck the bridge of the Dominance.  
- Sir, we've lost the Dominance! - Reported Grant.  
- Admiral Samson, fire your MAC guns and draw attention of the Ravagers. - Ordered Daverson.  
- Fleet Master, the Super Freighter will not stand long against those Forerunner ships. - Said the Ship Master Ghul 'Fukam.  
- I know, but I have in plan.  
The Halloween Town IV opened fire on one of the Ravagers and the Forerunner ships immediately opened fire against the Super Freighter.  
- We need support, Admiral! - Shouted Samson. - Lieutenant Simmons, remove the lock of the missile pods!  
- Which ones? - Asked Simmons.  
- All of them!  
Several thousands of missiles were fired from the rebel Super Freighter, which hit the previously attacked Ravager, and with that attack the Ravager's shields flickered and died.  
- Captain Feng, attack the Ravager without shields! - Ordered Daverson.  
- But sir, only a Halcyon-class cruiser won't be able to... - Feng tried to replicate.  
- That's an order! - Daverson screamed. - Lieutenant Patterson, remove the lock on the missile pods from A5 to G8!  
- Aye sir, who are we aiming at? - Asked Patterson.  
- The Ravager flagship.  
Everyone in the fleet thought that Daverson was out of his mind, but the Admiral was not known for his patience nor for losing his mind in the middle of a battle, despite having faced both the Covenant and the Empire on countless times.  
"I know what I'm doing doesn't make any sense, but I must stay strong, even if deep inside of myself I'm terrified. I just hope what my plan works" Daverson thought frowning and gritting his teeth.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1403 Hours - Heroines Squadron mission clock - Location: Cryptum of the Didact, pirate base, surface of Nal Hutta)  
- This thing is REALLY complicated. - Sally said while trying to access the controls of the Cryptum.  
- We have to find a way to either control the Prometheans, or destroy this thing. - Parisa said as she removed her helmet. - Can't you access faster?  
- If it bothers you how much it takes me about this, then you come here and try to access the controls by yourself. - Sally said with annoyance.  
- Calm down Sally, I'm sure Parisa didn't say it with bad intentions. - Hinata said.  
- No, actually I did say it with bad intentions. - Parisa said casually.  
- Forget it, I'm done, let's blow this thing to pieces before the the Didact realizes what we are doing. - Sally said while reincorporated.  
- First let's see if we can blow up the base with this thing, I'll call Jack. - Mara said while activated her communicator. - Jack, here Mara, where are you guys?  
- Right now I don't have the slightest idea. - Answered Naruto's voice over the comm.  
- Why the hell you answered? - Mara asked.  
- Because Jack is driving a warthog, rather badly I must say.  
- I heard you! - Shouted Jack.  
- Can't you guys ask Cortana to tell you where you are? - Asked Milk.  
- No, Cortana and Artoo are dead, or at least no longer exist. - Sly said.  
- WHAT?! -Said the Heroines in unison.  
- What happened?! - Asked Parisa.  
- Cortana and Artoo were corrupted by a virus, they tried to kill us, John and Luke had to sacrifice them, and now John is fighting the Didact.  
- How's it going? - Asked Parisa.  
- It seems bad but it isn't.  
- What you just said makes no sense, Naruto.  
- Of course it does, John lost his right arm but that has not stopped him one bit.  
- What do you mean you lost your arm?  
- At the Didact that played a trick on him and cut off John's arm with his sword.  
- That has nothing good, Naruto!  
- I know, yet John is still fighting, and therefore I don't think he will lose.  
- By the way, about where we are, I think we are just far enough away so you can detonate the nuclear HAVOK warhead that Parisa has, blow the base and the Cryptum to pieces, that should stop the Prometheans. - John said over the comm.  
- How do you know about the warhead? - Asked Parisa.  
- Because I know you since we both were kids, I know you're always ready.  
- Not when I fell to the Lake Gusev in Eridanus II.  
- Let's keep our focus on stop the Forerunners, you stop the Prometheans and I'll stop the Didact.  
- Okay, stay away of the base as much as you can, it's not a nuclear warhead but an antimatter one, and I don't think you want to be within the blast radius.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1407 Hours - Sergeant Maxwell Riggins mission [Rebellion] and Captain James Tarlaen [Empire] - Location: Outskirts of Bilbousa, surface of Nal Hutta)  
The Forerunner AIs were still fighting back, they were not going to give up until they have massacred all of the rebel and imperial soldiers, which would not let themselves be killed so easily.  
- How much time can those women take to find the stupid control center and destroy it?! - Complained Tarlaen.  
- Stop whining, each of'em is ten times better soldier than the Star Squads and the Dark Assassins together. - Riggins said. - Besides, don't think it's easy to hack a Forerunner network.  
- Well, let's focus on destroying as many AIs as we can until they are disabled.  
- Carlson Commander here, transmitting to Captain Tarlaen from the Empire and Sergeant Riggins of the Rebel Alliance. - Parisa's voice said over the comm of both leaders.  
- Tarlaen here, have you found the source of control?  
- Yes, but decided to blow the pirate base along with it. Tell your men to stay away as much as possible, it's likely that the warhead reaches the city and so you must evacuate.  
- Did you women brought a ten-kiloton nuclear warhead?!  
- No, that would be really stupid, we brought an antimatter warhead of a gram.  
- You're crazy, you know?  
- Nobody asked your opinion, Captain Grumpy. - Parisa replied. - Call the pelicans and the other dropships to get the hell out now, over and out.  
Tarlaen Riggins and sighed, activated a beacon signal and reloaded their weapons to continue their fight with the AIs.  
- I was running out of ammo anyway. - Tarlaen let go.  
- Here Pelican Foxtrot-876 from the Rebel Alliance, I get a distress beacon, can we know what's happening there, Sergeant? - Said a rebel pilot over the comm.  
- Commander Carlson decided that they're going to blow up the pirate base with the antimatter warhead, so we must evacuate Bilbousa or be destroyed quickly in an explosion that will leave no trace. - Riggins replied.  
- Well, how many soldiers must be evacuated?  
- About five thousand.  
- My god, I'll see how many pelicans I can gather, over and out.  
Riggins inadvertently nodded and contacted Chief Michaels.  
- Chief, mobilize the Star Squads and the Dark Assassins, we'll evacuate the city.  
- Copy that. - Said the head Michaels. - Montalvo, Sera, other Starry leaders, Dark Idiots, we have to get the hell out of Bilbousa, don't ask why because I dunno, I just follow orders.  
- Aye, sir. - The Squad leaders said sarcastically.  
- Spare me the sarcasm and move your asses to the outskirts of the city immediately!

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1417 Hours - Jack Skellington, Sly Cooper, Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku, Harry Potter and Luke Skywalker's mission clock - Location: Somewhere on the surface of Nal Hutta)  
- At last I see the light! - Yelled Naruto.  
The Heroes were about to smile, except that there was no reason to do so. John was fighting to death with an ancient alien taller than him, and they were surrounded by Prometheans, Watchers and Crawlers.  
- CURSE YOU FORERUNNERS! - Shouted the six Heroes.  
Jack, Sly, Naruto, Luke, Harry and Goku clenched their teeth and prepared to fight the AIs for the umpteenth time that day. Harry took out his wand, Sly and Naruto prepared the turrets, Luke reloaded his MA5C-L, Jack moved his soul rubber from his right arm to his left arm, and Goku charged a Kamehameha.  
The IAs and the Heroes opened fire, Jack and Goku attacked while driving and the others were shooting left and right. The Prometheans were trying to shoot the rebels in the head, but were destroyed either by the Jack's soul rubber, Goku's Kamehamehas, Luke, Naruto and Sly's shots, or Harry's spells.  
However, warthogs were not known for being able to withstand a lot of punishment, so soon after the start of the crossfire, the hogs began to overheat, threatening to explode at any second.  
- Hey guys! I don't think the Hogs can withstand much more! - Said Luke.  
- JUMP! - Shouted Jack.  
The Heroes abandoned the vehicles just a few seconds before they exploded, destroying a few AIs with them. The Heroes pulled out their weapons to defend themselves against the machines.  
- Any idea so they won't kill us? - Sly asked while clenching his teeth.  
- I got one. - Naruto said.  
- What?  
- Do you remember when we were on Earth for the last time?  
- How could I forget? - Harry snapped. - We got beaten and got our powers.  
- Well, let's use the same field of energy we use to calcine the shadows of Seven.  
- Good idea. - Jack said.  
The Heroes put away their weapons a second and increased their power levels, enough to be covered with an energy field. The Heroes launched a battle roar and destroyed the Prometheans, which were soon replaced by even more Prometheans.  
The Heroes groaned and covered from the AIs' gunfire behind some rocks.  
- I think we'll have even more problems in a few minutes. - Jack said.  
- Why do you say that? - Asked Luke.  
- Five words: The Storm Covenant has arrived. - Said the skeleton pointing a fleet of Covenant ships with green lights.  
- How do you know they're the Storm Covenant? - Goku asked.  
- The Covenant Separatists have ships on the same colors that the Rebellion, the Covenant Loyalists preserved their old colors, and about the Storm Covenant, they have purple ships with green lights.  
- Well, this is going from bad to worse and to even worse, then. - Sly said.  
- Now what? - Luke said angrily.  
- Forerunner Sentinels. - Sly said pointing to a spot in front of them.  
The Heroes turned to where Sly had pointed and realized that in fact, the Sentinels were advancing towards them.  
Or at least that's what they thought.  
The Sentinels went above the Heroes and started fighting with the Prometheans of the Didact.  
- Aren't the Forerunner AIs meant to destroy humans and anyone who helps them? - Asked Luke.  
- Only the Prometheans of my husband have that goal, the Sentinels and Monitors are tasked to preserve the life of the galaxy. - Said a woman's voice.  
The Heroes turned around and faced a Forerunner woman wearing a white robe.  
- The Librarian. - let out Jack.  
- No, I am just what is left of the Forerunner everyone knew as the Librarian. - Answered the Librarian. - You must go after your teammate, the Spartan will need your help to defeat the Didact.  
- That's what we're trying, but the Prometheans won't let us go far. - Naruto replied.  
- I ordered the Sentinels to keep them busy while you seek the Spartan.  
- Alright, let's move Heroes! - Jack said while preparing his soul rubber.  
The image of the Librarian disappeared, and Jack started running in the same direction from which they had came.  
- Where are you going?! - Shouted everyone else.  
- To where the Storm Covenant landed, they must have some vehicles! - Jack replied.  
The others shrugged and ran after the Pumpkin King.  
A few minutes later, the Heroes found the landing site of the Storm Covenant.  
- What do we do now? - Asked Naruto.  
- Just do what I do. - Jack said.  
Jack jumped, the he tied his soul rubber around an Elite and threw him against a group of Grunts. Then, just before several plasma shots could hit Jack, Luke repelled the shots with his lightsaber, killing some Grunts and Jackals. Sly and Naruto used the distraction of the SC's (Storm Covenant) and hopped aboard a couple of ghosts that were out there, after crashing a bit and have some trouble keeping the ghosts on, the Thief and the Shinobi opened fire on the remaining soldiers of the Storm Covenant. Jack and Luke put their weapons away and smiled.  
- I'm surprised you two can drive a ghost, I mean, you can't even drive a simple warthog. - Luke let out.  
- Shut up Luke! - Naruto demanded.  
- Stop it, we have to concentrate, literally. - Jack said before closing his eyes for a moment.  
Luke and Goku mimicked Jack, and a few seconds later the three opened their eyes.  
- We know where John is, just follow us. - Said Jack, Luke and Goku.  
Goku raised slightly off the ground, Luke boarded a banshee and Jack took a jetpack from a dead elite.  
- Luke, give air support to the ghosts. - Jack ordered the Jedi while strapping the jetpack. - Naruto, Sly, you guys must follow Goku.  
- What will you do? - Goku asked.  
- I'll try to reach John and the Didact to help John.  
- There's only one little detail Jack... You don't have a gun, your rifle exploded with the warthog. - Sly said.  
Jack raised an eyebrow and took a storm rifle with his soul rubber.  
- Now I have a gun.  
- You should have a spare gun. - Luke suggested.  
Jack glared at Luke, and destroyed a Promethean Knight who was about to kill them, before taking his gun, which turned out to be an incineration cannon.  
- Are you happy? - Jack said as he strapped the gun to his back.  
- Okay, be careful old friend. - Sly said.  
- You too, may the Force be with you. - Jack said while activated the jetpack. 


	10. Chapter 6, part 4

Chapter 6.- The Attack of the Forerunners.

Part 7.- A new Super saiyan.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - Jack Skellington, Sly Cooper, Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter, Son Goku and Naruto Uzumaki's mission clock - Location: Somewhere on the surface of Nal Hutta)  
- How much further? - Sly asked over the comm.  
- At least other two kilometers. - Luke replied.  
- We must hurry up, I don't think those Sentinels will be able to contain the Prometheans for much longer. - Sly said as he looked over his right shoulder.  
- Accelerate, I can see John. - Jack said as he pulled out his binocucom.  
Suddenly his communicator turned on, letting him hear Parisa's voice.  
- Parisa here, do you read me, Jack? - Asked the Spartan over the comm.  
- I read you, Parisa, how are you coming with the warhead?  
- Very bad, the stupid detonator doesn't work. - Parisa replied angrily. - And Bulma says her inventions always work.  
- Have you tried the spell "Reparo"?  
- Yes, but for some reason the spell didn't work, we don't have the slightest idea of what's wrong with this thing.  
- Perhaps with the Byakugan you may find out what happened to the detonator, tell Hinata to use it and tell you what happened to detonator... And for the love of God, don't draw straws to see who will stay to detonate the warhead manually.  
- Roger Jack, over and out.  
Jack lowered his arm, he took his storm rifle and pointed it in front him, where was John.  
- Jack, we're in trouble! - Luke shouted.  
- Now what?  
- The Storm Covenant and the Prometheans are following us.  
- Those bastards. - Jack said while he activated his communicator again. - Sergeant Riggins, Captain Tarlaen, I need you to mobilize the soldiers to our position.  
- And I thought that we could rest already. - Complained Riggins over the comm. - What are you waiting pilots?! The Alliance doesn't pay us for hours! Track the position of Commander Skellington's communicator, we must go back to kick some Storm Covenant and Promethean Knights' ass.  
- Aye, Sergeant. - Replied the pilot.  
Jack communication cut and prepared to fire at a banshee that was chasing him.  
- Eat this! - Jack said as he pulled the trigger of his storm rifle.  
The banshee returned the fire and began to shoot at Jack, who evaded all the air vehicle's shots.  
- I'll help Jack, you go on ahead. - Said Luke.  
- No! Go with John and help him! I'll be fine. - Jack replied over the comm.  
- But...  
- No buts, Luke. Continue with the mission and stop the Didact, I'll stay back and keep the Prometheans busy.  
Sly, Naruto and Luke nodded, but Goku had another idea in mind.  
- I don't think so Jack, I'm staying to help you. - Goku said as he turned.  
Jack shook his head at how headstrong his friend was, but decided to accept his help.  
- Ok, Sly, Luke, Naruto, you go and help John.  
"Sally, I don't know if I'll get out of this alive, but I hope you know that no matter what happens, I've loved you till the last second of my life," Jack thought as he changed his rifle with the incineration cannon he held in his back.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1420 Hours - Heroines Squad mission clock - Location: Hangar in the pirate base, surface of Nal Hutta)  
- Hinata, I need you to use your Byakugan and tell me what the hell is wrong with this pileup. - Parisa said as she gave the detonator to the kunoichi.  
- Would you stop cursing? - Hinata asked sarcastically as she took the detonator.  
- Would you stop fainting every time you're near Naruto? - Replied the Spartan.  
- Parisa that's enough, because if Hinata can't the failure in the detonator, you'll stay to detonate the warhead. - Sally warned.  
- And since when a Lieutenant gives orders to a Commander?  
- Since we can leave you here, because you haven't learned to Apparate yet. - Said Ginny.  
- You don't know how much I hate you Ginevra. - Let out Parisa while she put her helmet again.  
- Umm, girls, the detonator can't be fixed. - Let out Hinata as she returned said object to Parisa.  
- Why not? - Mara asked.  
- It's made of that odd metal Hermione, Bentley and Bulma have been developing, I think it was called fosidium or something.  
- Forcidium. (Sigh) Just when we don't want it to work, the metal decides to finally work properly. - Sally said.  
- Well, then we have to see if we can activate a countdown, or Parisa will stay to detonate the warhead. - Chichi said.  
- Yeah. - Said Parisa inadvertently. - Wait, I'm staying to what?!  
- Easy, nobody's going to stay, unless this doesn't work. - Carmelita said while she activated the self-destruct sequence of the warhead.  
A beep emanated from the antimatter warhead, followed by some numbers that appeared on the screen of the warhead, which indicated that there were twenty minutes before it exploded.  
- Done, let's get outta here and go kick the Didact's butt. - Carmelita said.  
The others nodded and readied their weapons, then they exited the hangar.  
When they got out of the hangar, they realize they're surrounded by Prometheans and Storm Covenant soldiers.  
- Looks like we'll have to fight our way outta this.  
The Heroines prepared their weapons and attacked the Didact's forces.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1425 Hours - Admiral Thomas Daverson's mission clock - Location: Onboard the UNSC Rebellion Spirit, high orbit of Nal Hutta)  
- Sir, there is a breach in the lower hull of the ship! - Ensign Grant reported.  
- Evacuate all possible personnel and seal the lower decks! - Ordered Daverson.  
- Admiral, the Ravager flagship is charging its proton beam! - Freeman alerted.  
- Overload our MAC capacitors! Divert power from the evacuated decks to the MAC gun!  
- Yes sir! - Patterson said.  
- Lieutenant Patterson, shoot the MAC once the Ravager fires its proton beam.  
- Sir?  
- We'll counter the proton beam with the MAC shell, but first we need to overload the gun at least 150%.  
- Actually, Admiral, the MAC must be overloaded to 187.65% capacity, but that will disable it for seventeen minutes and forty two seconds. - Athena corrected.  
- It's better than being blown to pieces.  
The crew followed the orders given by Daverson and the Mon Calamari cruiser prepared to counter the attack of the Forerunner ship.  
An orange beam was fired from the beak-shaped barrel in the prow of the Ravager flagship, and quickly the Rebellion Spirit's magnetic acceleration cannon shot a potent shell, which was able to stop the proton beam of the Forerunner ship.  
- Remove the locks of the remaining missile pods, shoot the missiles at the flagship and blow it to pieces! - Daverson shouted. - Admiral Samson, are your MAC guns are still functional? - The Grand Admiral asked through the communication channel.  
- Yes sir, should I order load the capacitors? - Asked Samson.  
- Yes, focus your attention on the Ravagers trying to pass the siege we've created around the Beholder.  
- We created a siege?  
- Yes, my plan has worked so far, let's pray it keeps working.  
The rebel Super Freighter loaded its MAC capacitors and waited the order of the Grand Admiral to shoot.  
- Captain Jameson, cover my ship while we get rid of the flagship. - Ordered Daverson. - Admiral Samson, keep the other ships watched, if any chases the New York, or passes the siege, you have authorization to detonate an antimatter warhead to stop them, if necessary.  
- But sir, our ships could be hit by the explosion.  
- I know, and I just hope you don't have to use the authorization I just gave you. - Daverson said. - Captain Feng, Admiral Pyam, defend the Beholder, we will need the Infinity II to be in top condition if we are to win this battle.  
- Yes sir. - Responded the Imperial and Rebel Officers in unison.

(November 30, 1998 [Military] - 1430 Hours - Sergeant Maxwell Riggins [Rebellion] and Captain James Tarlaen [Empire] mission - Location: Somewhere on the surface of Nal Hutta)  
- Move pilots! - Tarlaen snapped. - We have to wipe out the Prometheans and the Storm Covenant!  
- We're going as fast as the engines allow it, sir. - Replied the pilot of the Pelican in which Riggins and Tarlaen were traveling.  
- I've got eye contact with Commander Skellington and his team. - Reported a pilot.  
- Prepare for battle again. - Ordered Riggins. - Take all the ammo you can, reload your weapons and turn on your energy shields if you have any.  
- Sir, yes sir! - Replied the Hell Riders and rebel soldiers.  
- Do what Riggins ordered. - Tarlaen said.  
- Aye, sir. - Replied the Assassin Troopers and Stormtroopers.  
- We are in the drop zone. - Reported the pilot.  
- Descend now, men! Now, now, now! The Alliance doesn't pays us for hours! - Riggins said as he fell from the pelican in which he was.  
- Attack! - Tarlaen roared.  
Hundreds and hundreds of soldiers began to descend from the pelicans and phantoms that had rescued them shortly before from Bilbousa. They all charged together against the Storm Covenant and the Prometheans, and all hell broke loose.  
The stormtroopers and rebel soldiers were less than five thousand, and despite being overtaken twenty-eight to one, they were cutting through the enemy infantry with relative ease. The pelicans on the other hand, focused on destroying the Storm Covenant vehicles and transports.  
- We'll need more support! - Shouted Tarlaen.  
- Unfortunately we're on our own! The Fleet's gonna need the fighters to destroy the Forerunner ships. - Said Chief Michaels.  
- We're going to die here. - Said a imperial soldier.  
- So be it then! - A rebel soldier shouted as he charged against an elite.  
The attack was divided in two: While the Imperial Army attacked the Storm Covenant infantry, the Rebel Army fought with the Promethean Knights and other Forerunner AIs.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1432 Hours - General Han "Mankind" Solo's mission clock - Location: Flying over the battlefield, surface of Nal Hutta)  
- What took us so long? - Asked Mankind as the Falcon and the Van got out of hyperspace.  
- Because we were gathering the rest of the Rebel Fleet, we should stop using the Cole Protocol after each battle. - Monsoon said.  
- Is it my imagination or are those storm clouds? - Asked Murder.  
- Your reputation is back, Johnson. - Magic scoffed.  
- I swear I'll kill you, Ronald. - Johnson said while glaring at Magic.  
- Get ready, we must fight the Storm Covenant. - Murray said.  
- Piece of cake. - Major let out..  
- Don't even think of it, we're outnumbered twenty-eight to one, including the imperial soldiers. - Mankind said.  
- Hmph, we've been outnumbered three hundred to one and still we've won the battle. - Murder snapped.  
- Indeed, but the Imperials outnumber us, we'll have to fight them as soon we defeat the Forerunners and the Storm Covenant. - Mangekyo explained.  
- That's why this mission is dangerous, the Imperials won't hesitate for a second to attack us as soon as they get the chance. - Magic said.  
- Then prepare your feet, we've gotta kick a lot of asses today. - Monzon said as he lit another cigar.  
Murray and Han descended at five hundred meters from where the Rebel and Imperial Armies were fighting the the Storm Covenant and the Didact's Forces.  
Before the M's could get out of their transports, a growl was heard from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.  
- No Chewie, take the Falcon and go help in orbit. - Mankind said.  
Another growl was heard.  
- Yes, use the tractor beam on the van and take it to the main hangar of the Infinity once it arrives. - Murray said.  
The Wookie grunted and set the tractor beam while the M's got out of both vehicles.  
- Take good care of my van, Chewie. - Murray said.  
The Wookie growled playfully in offense.  
- As if we didn't know you, Chewbacca. - Mangekyo said.  
Chewbacca growled and snarled through clenched teeth.  
- Before you curse, you should turn off your communicator. - Mangekyo said.  
Chewie angrily growled again and took both vehicles.  
- OK, enough of crap, it's time to kick some Covenant ass, just what I was born for. - Monsoon said as he took his assault rifle.  
Mankind, Murray, Monsoon, Murder, Major and Mangekyo nodded and took their weapons to fight.  
- YOU'RE GONNA DIE, YOU BASTARDS! - Shouted the M's as rain began to fall over the battlefield.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1437 Hours - John McArthey's [John-117] mission clock - Location: Flying over the battlefield, surface of Nal Hutta)  
John and the Didact were still fighting, none yielded an inch to the other.  
- You will not defeat me, human! - Said the Didact.  
- We'll see about that! - Said John as he tried to push the Didact.  
Both fighters had clashed swords for the umpteenth time that day, and still no one was giving an inch. And despite the noise caused by the battle on the ground, no one dared to even take a look.  
A burst of plasma shots made both move out of the way or risk being burned by it. After the danger passed, they both realized that those shots were produced by the crossfire between Jack and a banshee.  
When they separated, were finally able to see the devastation that the battle was causing.  
John watched as the rebel soldiers fought tirelessly alongside with the Imperial soldiers, destroying and killing AIs, elites, grunts, jackals and hunters of the Storm Covenant. However, the outlook was not encouraging. At least half of the soldiers had died trying to destroy the Prometheans.  
John looked at the battlefield with anguish on his face, he knew there was only one way to end with all this, and that was killing the Didact.  
On the other hand, the Didact saw the battle with malignant joy, he knew that neither the Empire nor the Rebellion could stop him, not even working together.  
- Do you realize now, human? - Asked the Didact with an evil smile. - Continue with the battle will only cause more deaths among your kind, surrender now and all of you will live as Prometheans under my command.  
John changed his anguish by anger from one moment to another, he glared at the Didact and said:  
- Nunquam Renuntiabit.  
- What did you say?  
- Nunquam Renuntiabit, never give up. - Said John. - You wouldn't understand, we humans are headstrong, we rather to die standing up to live a whole life as slaves of a tyrant like you.  
- You're still as headstrong as ever, the time of humanity is over, we, the Forerunners, will retake the Mantle of Responsibility and thus everything will be like before you attracted the Parasite.  
- Sooner or later the Flood would have come to you, and make no mistake Didact, our time is just beginning.  
- If that's what you think. - Said the Didact.  
The Forerunner Leader took a circular object of a compartment of his armor, he activated it and lunged at John, who was unable to stop the object from penetrating his breastplate and incarnating in his chest, and then it shocked him with over ten thousand volts.  
The Didact watched with joy as his rival was writhing in pain at his feet, he thought there was no greater pleasure than that.  
- Now you can not do anything against me, all your skills are useless. - Said the Didact to John. - Now I'm going to take care of your so appreciated Rebel Alliance, but do not worry, I will also stop the Empire, and you will see your goal accomplished before your composition is completed.  
The Didact laughed while John was still suffering the effects of the device that the Didact had put in his chest. The platform in which John was started to wobble, which almost made John fall. The Spartan had to hold on to it with his only arm. However, John couldn't bear neither the pain nor his weight, so he let go of the platform and fell to the ground.  
He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1444 Hours -Commander Parisa Carlson's mission clock - Location: Battlefield, surface of Nal Hutta)  
Parisa and the Heroines had made it away from the explosion of the warhead in time, but not before they had to break through the Storm Covenant and the Promethean Knights troops.  
- This is bad! - Chichi said.  
- Don't worry, Milk, will get worse. - Carmelita said.  
- I don't see how this can get worse. - Hinata let out.  
And then they realized that the numbers favored the Didact's forces, beating the Imperial and Rebel forces one hundred thirty-two to one.  
- You had to open your big mouth. - Mara said angrily.  
The Heroines reloaded their weapons and started fighting.  
Parisa was emptying a clip on an elite, when he heard a loud noise and felt a slight tremor. Parisa reloaded her rifle and threw a plasma grenade at a Promethean Knight. Then the Spartan looked at her right side, where she saw a large smoking crater. While the other Heroines and the soldiers were fighting the Storm Covenant and the Prometheans, she slipped away and went to the crater. Parisa gasped at the sight of John inside the crater, with his armor completely damaged, without his helmet, with his right forearm cut and Luke's lightsaber next to him. Parisa jumped into the crater, took off her helmet and threw it, then she kneeled near to John to try to take him to a medical room, but when she tried to get close to him, an electric field covered John, electrocuting both.  
- T-The... Didact... S-Stop him... - Said John.  
- No, I have to take you to a medical room. - Parisa replied.  
- Don-Don't... wo-worry... for me... des-destroy... the Didact... - Said John.  
- But I must save you, you can't die yet.  
- Do it... for everyone... do it... for me... - Said John before he fainted.  
Parisa frowned with determination, took her rifle and raised her left wrist for talking through her communicator.  
- Commander Parisa Carlson here, I request a med-pelican and the extraction of the Master Chief immediately, over.  
- Copy Commander, we're on our ways, ETA of about five minutes. - Answered a pilot.  
Parisa turned off the communicator and sought the Didacta. After a few moments, the Spartan was able to spot the Forerunner flying over the battlefield.  
- YOU BASTARD! - Shouted Parisa while she activated the jetpack on her armor.  
All the soldiers in a range of at least a kilometer were able to hear Parisa's shout, and then everyone saw her fly towards the Didact, as she pointed her rifle at the Forerunner.  
The Didact heard Parisa's shout, and though he was surprised to see another human was brave enough to face him, he did nothing but wait for the human who had been foolish enough to challenge him.  
Parisa jumped on the flying platform that John had used moments before and shot at the Didacta, but all her shots hit in his energy shield.  
- Poor deluded human, you can not hurt me. - Said the Didact. - But I can hurt you.  
The Didact teleported right in front of Parisa, who fortunately was able to move away from a lunge from the Forerunner, but losing her rifle in the process.  
The Didact was surprised that Parisa could dodge his attack, but got rid of that thought immediately and attacked Parisa again, who managed to turn her lightsaber on in time to block the attack.  
- Another deluded human who thinks that can beat me. The Reclamation began a long time ago, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. - Said the Didact while pushing Parisa with all his might.  
- We'll see that when I get your head as a trophy. - Parisa replied as she struggled with the Didact.  
The Didact would normally be stronger than Parisa, but since she was fighting for someone she loved, her strength was increased considerably.  
Parisa stopped every thrust and every attack that the Didact threw at her, she wasn't very quick, but very smart, and that enraged the Didact.  
- I have had enough of you and your kind, this ends here! - The Didact roared.  
The Didact lunged at the attack again, and this time Parisa couldn't block it. The Didact pierced her torso with his sword, fortunately far from her heart.  
- JOHN! - Shouted Parisa while the Didact took his sword out of the Spartan's torso.  
All soldiers and machines heard Parisa's pain-filled cry.  
The Spartan fell off of the platform and thought it would be the end for her.  
"I'm sorry John, I couldn't do it," Parisa thought as she let a tear run down her cheek.  
Every rebel looked astonished at how Parisa was falling to her death. The M's, the Heroes and the Heroines ran as fast as they could to try to catch Parisa, but not even the fastest of them could get to her in time.  
Or so they thought.

(November 30, 1998 [Military calendar] - 1451 Hours - John McArthey's [John-117] mission clock - Location: Battlefield, surface of Nal Hutta)  
- JOHN! - There was a woman's scream in John's mind.  
"I know that voice," said John in his mind.  
John's mind was in chaos, he knew he had heard that voice somewhere, but could not remember where.  
"That voice... I know I know it... But where?" He thought the Spartan.  
Then he remembered a moment from his past, something that happened several years ago, in Eridanus II, days before he was kidnapped by the UNSC.

(Flashback)

Two children were running around the shore of a lake in the human colony of Eridanus II. Both were about six years old.  
- Come on John! - Said an anxious girl with black-bluish hair. - Hurry!  
- Easy for you to say, you didn't play the king of the hill at school. - Said John. - I'm tired.  
- Excuses John, you're just really lazy. - Replied the girl as she began to climb a rather large rock that was close to the lake.  
- Get down from there, you can hurt yourself. - John said with a tone of concern.  
- Just because you slip from the rocks it doesn't mean... AHHHH! - The girl tried to say before taking a misstep.  
The girl fell into the water, and things got worse by the fact that she didn't know how to swim.  
- Parisa! - Shouted John completely alarmed.  
Parisa, the blue-haired girl, was screaming and kicking to get out of the lake, but nothing worked. John jumped into the water and swam to his friend as fast as he could. When John was able to reach her, Parisa was already sinking.  
John stuck Parisa's head out of the water and began swimming towards the shore.  
Once on shore, John used his little knowledge of resuscitation, taught by his mother who was a nurse, and gave her mouth-to-mouth. Parisa inspired air and expelled all the water she had swallowed, and then begin to gasp for air.  
John patted her on the back to help her expel all the water and then hugged her, trying to comfort her.  
- You know, the phrase "I told you so" is not coming to the point right now.  
- Tha-Thanks ... - Parisa said while shivering because of the cold and fear she still felt.  
- But what happened to you? - Parisa's father asked when he saw both children soaked.  
- I... I... the lake... - Parisa said without any sense.  
The father of the girl looked confused and turned his attention to John.  
- She fell into the lake because she was climbing a rock, but fortunately I could rescue her. - John explained.  
- Thank you son. - Mr. Carlson said as he put a hand on John's shoulder.  
Mr. Carlson turned around and told the children that he'd be back in a few minutes, that he'd go for a couple of towels so they could dry.  
When her father had disappeared from view, Parisa hugged John tightly and cried into his chest.  
- Pa-Parisa, calm down. - Asked John. - Everything's alright, calm down.  
- Thanks for saving me! - Parisa said between sobs. - I was so scared... and... and y-you... you saved my life.  
- That's what friends are for. - John said as he returned the hug.  
Parisa sobbed gently on John's chest, and he patted her on the back.  
- Promise you'll always be there when I need it. - Parisa said.  
- I promise, when we grow up I'll marry you to be able protect you always. - John said firmly.  
Mr. Carlson returned with towels and both children got dried. Later he took a picture of the children, which Parisa kept after she thought that John had died.

(End flashback)

"Parisa..." Said John in his mind.  
The Spartan felt a huge throbbing pain go throughout his body and shot his eyes open.  
- Parisa! - John yelled as he stood up suddenly, completely ignoring his wounds.  
John jumped with all his strenght, with an extra-boost using the Force, and managed to catch Parisa few meters before she could impact with the ground.  
Parisa opened her eyes and looked directly at her savior.  
- I... I'm sorry, John, I... I couldn't beat him... - Parisa said before fainting into the Spartan's arms.  
To say that John was angry was an understatement.  
- DIDACT! - John roared, making the whole world tremble.  
All the combatants felt a powerful earthquake, aside of being pushed by a very strong shock wave.  
John's hand was covered with a golden light, while his other fist and teeth were clenched. Then John put his hand on the wound Parisa had in her chest and it healed immediately when John's light wrapped her torso.  
The Spartan carefully left her on the floor and looked at the Didact a look full of hatred.  
- That's enough! - Shouted John. - You hurt my friends... You hurt my men... You corrupted Cortana and forced me to kill her... And most important of all... You tried to kill the woman I love... I will never forgive you for that!  
Another powerful shock wave blew the soldiers, machines and heroes back again, while John's power level grew immeasurably.  
His eyes began to change color from brown to green, and his hair grew a bit and got up, and started to turn golden.  
- NOW I WILL KILL YOU! - John roared.  
For the first time in his life, the Didact was afraid of a human.


End file.
